A Swann's Freedom
by Mrs.CaptainJack
Summary: Sparrabeth. Post AWE. Jack searches for the Fountain of Youth, using the compass that never lies... but does it leads to the Fountain for him? He runs into an old friend and discovers that what he wanted most wasn't quite what he thought.
1. Chapter 1

A flash of green. The signal that someone has come back to this world from the dead. Or someone has left this world without dying. As a great pirate named Gibbs has said, "Some go their whole lives and never see it, some claim to have seen it who ain't." And as Elizabeth Turner stood there on that island beach, seeing it for the second time in her life, she could only cry at the sight. Someone had indeed left this world. And he had left her alone. She clutched the chest that she now held tight to her, cradling it in her arms. "Will," she whispered to it, "What am I to do for the next ten years?" She was alone on an island she was unsure of. Her husband, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, had stranded her there. 'Stranded is such a harsh word.' She thought to herself. He loved her. He had left her there to keep her safe. Safe from danger, peril, and life-threatening adventures. The things she loved and longed for. And now, as the sun was setting, she thought of another thing that she loved that Will was trying to keep her safe from. That charming, clever, devious pirate, Jack Sparrow. "Captain Jack Sparrow," She uttered with a smile on her face. 'No,' she thought to herself, laying the chest on a rock, starting to search for firewood, 'I don't love Jack, I love Will.' Of course she did. He was her husband. She had to love him, right? Why else would she marry him? She loved him. So, why had she never told him so? She'd never said, "I love you Will." Why? She continued to pick up the small lumber, trying to fool herself, pretending like she didn't know. But she knew. Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow. A pirate legend. Captain of the Black Pearl. He had gotten in the way with his charm, cleverness, and smooth talk. He was devious, untruthful, and despicable, yet he was a good man. And she knew it, no matter how many times he had denied it. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'I do not love him.' She started her fire and gazed at the flames. They reminded her of a night, much like the one she was experiencing. Except now, she was alone, before she had had company. She and Jack had danced around the fire, drinking rum, and singing lyrics such as, "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties Yo-Ho!" she couldn't help but giggle at the memory. She remembered how Jack had spilled his heart to her, whether by trust or drunkenness, telling her his hopes and dreams.

She had told him, "...you will be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main."  
"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck, and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom."

At that moment, back in the present, Elizabeth couldn't think of anything more she wanted to do than sail with Captain Jack and the Black Pearl crew, living out her childhood dream. But she was sure she would probably not be welcome on board. Not if Jack was still holding a grudge against her for killing him. He had never told her he'd forgiven her. He hadn't even shown it somehow. Sure, he had saved her and Will's life during the maelstrom, but he was a good man, so naturally he would save them. "Of course," Elizabeth said aloud to herself, "if he were here now, he'd make up some excuse to convince me that he wasn't a good man."

Then, she cried. She cried for everything she had lost. Her father. Her ex-fiancé, James Norrington. Now Will. She found that most of her tears were for the loss of her friend. More than a friend. The loss of Jack. And the more she cried, the more she wished he was there. She slapped herself in the face. "What are you thinking?" She scorned herself, "Stop it! Why are you longing for a man who's not your husband?" But no matter how much she punished herself, he always came back to mind. Which just made her want to cry even more.

Elizabeth started to feel herself falling asleep, so she leaned against a palm tree and closed her eyes. Her face was wet from the salty tears that had been pouring down her face. She grabbed the chest concealing her husband's heart and set it beside her. As she slept, she dreamed about a tall, dark, and handsome pirate with a red bandanna tied around his head.

He'd done it again. Jack chuckled to himself that morning as he unrolled the circular chart piece in from of him. He straightened his red bandanna and put his favorite hat on his head. Sure, Barbossa had gotten away with the Pearl, but Jack knew that his efforts were useless without the chart. Now, as he sat in a sorry excuse for a sailboat, he couldn't help but smile. He had the guide to the Fountain of Youth. "Perhaps saving the whelp didn't prove so bad after all." He said to himself. He wouldn't have had to seek the Fountain of Youth is he hadn't decided to give immortality to Will instead of himself. Jack was hoping to live forever, sailing the seas for eternity. Since that's what he thought he wanted most, his compass would get him there in no time.

He bit the cork off of a rum bottle, spit it on the small deck, and flipped open his compass. "Drink up me 'earties Yo-Ho!" He sang to himself, tipped his head back, and took a swig of rum. The point of the compass' needle allowed him to sail in the right direction. He headed off, following the point of the needle, took another swig until the bottle was empty. Then he threw it in the ocean.

Captain Jack Sparrow tilted his head towards the sun, absorbing the warmth of its rays. Picking up another bottle, he said to himself, "A few more drinks and it should all go away." The pain. The pain of loss he was trying to soak up with the rum. The Black Pearl was not all he'd lost in the last couple of days. He was not worried about getting the Pearl back. He was clever. He always found a way to reunite with his beloved vessel. No, what troubled him was his other loss. The loss of... her. That wretched girl who'd only caused him trouble since the day he'd met her.

"Bloody Lizzie," He mumbled as he chugged more rum down. He lowered his head and spotted something. The man who had owned this boat that Jack had stolen...er, commandeered, had left his hat beneath some rope. "Looks just like the hat..." Jack didn't finish his sentence. He just opened an empty crate and threw it inside. He knew what it reminded him of. The hat that Elizabeth wore when she had disguised herself as a man, not long ago. "Those clothes did not flatter her at all." He grinned as he took another sip of his heartache "medicine".

It wasn't working. Trying to distract himself, he searched for more items in his new ship. He dug through blankets, rope, food, and found a pair of irons. "Bugger!" He uttered aloud. It made him recall when "she" had chained him to the Pearl and left him to die. He held his bottle of rum in the air and toasted, "Here's to the charming murderess!" Chugging it, finishing it, it would not help him forget.

Trying again to distract himself, Jack flipped open the compass to double-check his heading. He was on course...right towards that...island? "That's not the Fountain of Youth!" He exclaimed to no one, "It's just Curdy Island!" Jack knew these islands like he knew the taste of rum. He's been to Curdy many times before. It contained Curdy Cove and the town of Curdy. As he and his good friend, fellow pirate, and first mate, Gibbs, had discussed before, pirates weren't particularly creative when it came to naming things.

Jack noticed a small flicker of light on the beach. He took out his spyglass and aimed it in the direction of the shine. It was a fire. Well, what used to be a fire, but was now just burning ashes. He also noticed the small shape of, what seemed to be, a person lying down. He leaned towards the edge of his boat to get a closer look. Yes, it was a person, and they seemed to be moving. Jack leaned even further, trying to see better. All of a sudden, the person shot up in their sleep, startling Jack.

"AH!" Jack cried as he fell into the water. He had leaned in so far that he's lost his balance. Quickly, he climbed back into the boat, hoping no one had noticed. Then, he remembered that he was alone, and the nearest person was far away on the island, probably unable to see what was going on all the way out there. He straightened his hat, and prepared to pull in on the beach, hoping that its sole inhabitant was not going to cause him any trouble. "Maybe he can tell me what in God's name is going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth awakened slowly, with the chest tucked under her arm. The sun shined so bright in her eyes, she lifted a hand for shade from its light. She then noticed that she had tossed and turned in her sleep, for she was covered in sand and her dress had ridden up, exposing her bare leg.

Quickly she pulled the hem down, hoping no one had noticed, and then remembered no one was there to see anything. She turned and laid on her side, her back to the sun, her eyes on the chest. "Will," she spoke to it, "if only you were here. You could take my mind off of the whole Jack business." Her eyes peered behind the chest; to the horizon... there was a boat out there. A small boat, to be sure, not much bigger than a dingy. And someone was on it. He was standing up, looking quite large on his little boat. Then, she heard something behind her, frightening her. She sat up and turned around, realizing it was just a coconut that had fallen out of a tree. Her eyes moved back to the boat...the man who had been inside was gone. No, there he was. It looked like he had fallen off his boat, into the water and was now climbing back on.

It was heading towards the beach. Had she been spotted? Was the man a pirate? A soldier? An East India Trade Company ally? Well, she didn't want to find out the hard way. She grabbed her belt, strapped it around her, her sword now at her side. She grabbed the end, ready to fight. Hiding behind a nearby tree, she watched the boat move closer.

As the stranger stepped on the shore, she noticed his hand was on his sword. Had he seen her, or was it a precaution? She turned, leaned her back against the tree trunk, facing the forest. She could hear him moving behind her, with every step she could hear the sand moving under his feet. She was ready to make her move. 'Okay,' she thought to herself, 'Here we go.' She took a deep breath, pulled out her sword, and jumped from behind the tree. The stranger screamed, "AH!" as their blades crossed. Wait, he wasn't a stranger.  
"Jack?"  
"Elizabeth?"  
She smiled, sliding her sword back on her hip. Without thinking twice, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Oh Jack, it's so good to see you." Jack patted her back with his sword-free hand, and then pushed her gently off of him.  
"How is Mrs. Turner doing?" He asked as if to remind her of her new title, sliding his sword back on his hip, following her. Elizabeth couldn't help but cringe at the sound of the title. Suddenly, she became aware of the dress she was wearing. It did not cover her arms, and it had a plunging neckline. Immediately, she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her cleavage. Then, she noticed that Jack's eyes had not even strayed down there...so why was she so body-conscious around him?  
"I'm perfectly fine, Jack." The happy greeting had faded from her voice.  
"I'm surprised you aren't off gallivanting after another pirate to sail with and eventually kill."   
She bowed her head, lowering her eyes. Would he never forgive her?

Jack noticed that he'd upset her. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings.  
"Jack, I suppose you did not come here to throw insults at me and try to make me feel guilty?"  
"Actually I wasn't planning on finding you at all. I didn't even know you were here." But he was glad to see her again. She looked so radiant now as the sun shone on her.  
"Well, what did you come here for then?" Indeed, why was he here? Why had the compass led him here? It was supposed to point to the thing you wanted most. And what he wanted most was to find the Fountain of Youth, right? So why had the compass led him to... 'Bugger. Not good.' Jack thought to himself. Elizabeth. His compass had led him to Elizabeth.  
"I came to...resupply my vessel." He found an excuse. Elizabeth peered over her shoulder, seeing his small boat.  
"You lost the Pearl again, didn't you?" A smile spread across her lips. The lips he's been wanting to kiss again since she'd left the Black Pearl when he'd seen her last. But he knew if he had, he would not have let her leave. Plus, she was a married woman now.  
"I did not lose it! I'm letting Barbossa take it for a ride and I will meet up with him later."  
"Where?" She asked, with a smile still on her face and her left eyebrow slightly higher than the other.  
"Somewhere! I did not come here to play Twenty Questions with a distressing damsel! Tell me something, love. Do you have the slightest idea where you are?"  
"Well..." she began, dropping her arms, the smile left her face, "...no."  
"So this is what has become of Pirate King Lizzie? She's been stranded, or rather, marooned on an island she is unsure of?"  
"Will did not maroon me, Jack!" She shouted, hands on her hips. He cracked a small smile. He loved when she got mad.  
"Well then, what would you call this, Lizzie?"  
"He was trying to keep me safe."  
"From what, Lizzie? Adventure, dangerous missions, the sea, all of the above? You love those things."  
"No I don't."  
"Oh, for God's sake, Elizabeth! You were never meant for the quiet life. To stay at home, cook meals, clean a house and raise a hundred children. You were meant to live on the sea, fight, and go on adventures with-" Jack stopped himself. He was about to say "with ME", but the image of Will flashed in his mind.  
"With what, Jack? With who?"  
"With...Barbossa. You two seem to always get along."  
Elizabeth put a hand on her head and started to laugh. He loved when she laughed. He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't notice. When she lifted her head up, the made the smile disappear. Her smile, too, faded and she began to look faint. Jack took notice and rushed to her side as she began to stumble. She started to tip over so he wrapped his arm around her stomach and uttered, "Forgive my arm's position, love, but I don't want you to fall over."  
"Jack, I feel sick."  
"Really? I thought you liked looking pale and fainting all the time."

He picked her up and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Jack," she mumbled, "You should not be carrying me like this." Jack knew he shouldn't be, but he didn't want her to faint on the coarse, hot sand...also, he liked holding her so close to him. He felt her breath on his neck. It was too much for him. It took all of his will power to not just grope and kiss her.

He laid her down under a shady palm tree, took off his hat and started fanning her with it.  
"'Tis probably the sun, love. I know the sun has bothered you like this before. Unless you are just overwhelmed by my very presence."  
Elizabeth giggled a little. Jack smiled at her. Then, she held her stomach, leaned to her right and threw up. She breathed heavily and a tear trickled down her cheek. Jack continued to fan her, then said, "There's no need to cry, love. Your food was gong to come out one way or another."  
"It's a reflex, Jack. And automatic reaction to my throwing up."  
"Oh."  
"Perhaps the heat IS getting to me."  
"No, I think it's that I overwhelm you with my charming good looks."  
"Don't push it, Jack." She giggled, and then threw up again. Jack looked to his right and noticed the Dead Man's Chest was about three feet from him. He laid his hat on Elizabeth's lap, reached for the chest, and held it up to his face.  
"Will's thump-thump still in here?" he asked, leaning his ear against it, listening to the beating.  
"Of course." Elizabeth replied. She picked up his hat and began to fan herself with it.  
"And I assume you are to take care of it while he's gone?"  
"Yes."  
"I see." At the reminder of Will and Elizabeth being married, he set down the chest and took out his rum container that he always kept on hang, and took a swig. Still fanning herself, Elizabeth smiled and asked, "Oh Jack, is there never a time when you don't have any rum with you?"  
"Worst times of my life, darling." He replied, putting the container back in his jacket pocket.  
"Well," Elizabeth began, handing him his hat back ,"where am I Mr. I Know Everything There Is to Know About Everything?"  
Putting his hat back on his head, he smirked and replied, "Well, Mrs. Whelp, you're on an island."  
"Obviously. Very funny. Honestly, where am I? And I don't appreciate you calling Will names."  
"Oh right, you're married to him now, aren't you?" Jack acted as if he'd forgotten, when it actually was all he'd been thinking about sadly for the past day.  
"Yes."  
"Well Mrs. TURNER, I am so displeased to tell you that you're foolish husband has done another stupid thing, trying to be brave. He put you on Curdy Island. A pirate port."  
"A pirate port?"  
"Yes. Curdy is a least twice as wonderful as Tortuga. With twice as many saloons, with twice as much rum, with twice as many drunken, lust-filled pirates to drink it. Many of said pirates would gladly take advantage of a dolly belle like yourself."  
Elizabeth blushed, then frowned. "Well, what am I to do Jack? Will left me here to guard the chest and wait until he returns."  
"You can come with me."  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because I was stupid enough to choose to give you're so-called 'husband' immortality over myself. So now, I'm going to try and find it in the Fountain of Youth."  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"You need immortality to be with Will forever. Unless you want to grow old and die while he will stay young for eternity without you."  
"All right then, Captain Sparrow. We sail at sunset, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and then we'll search for the Fountain of Youth."  
"Wait, I'm the captain, I'll give the orders."  
"But I'm the Pirate King."  
"But it was my idea to find the Fountain of Youth."  
"Fine, then."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine, we sail at sunset, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and then we'll search for the Fountain of Youth. For now, we sleep."  
"What if we have any trouble with the local pirates, Oh Noble Captain Jack?"  
"I'll shoot them or cut them down with my sword."  
"I'll never understand how you can just kill someone without thinking twice."  
"I could say the same thing about you." Jack said, regretting it immediately. Elizabeth frowned and looked like she was holding back tears. The silence soon enveloped them as they lie down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth woke up before Jack did. She didn't have as much sleep to catch up on as he. She was also terribly thirsty. There was water all around her, but not a drop to drink. She shot a quick glance at Jack. He had his arms tucked under his head and his legs were crossed. Relaxed as usual. A smile was spread across his face. She could just imagine what he was dreaming about...the Fountain of Youth, the Pearl; rum...the list could go on forever! 'I'm so thirsty!' She thought to herself, gazing at the sea. Then she looked back at Jack. She noticed that his small rum container was slightly peeking out of his pocket. Normally she would not drink rum without considering it, but under these circumstances, did she have a choice?

Slowly but surely, she reached her hand towards the container. She grabbed the cap with the tips of her fingers and started to pull it from his pocket. It slid out, but suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.  
"I don't think so, love." He said with a smile on his face, still holding her wrist with his ring-clad hand.  
"Jack, I'm thirsty."  
"Didn't your father ever tell you not to take things without asking first?" he asked half-teasingly with a smirking smile on his face.  
Elizabeth dropped the container and freed her wrist from his grasp. Wrapping her arms around her legs, her head on her knees, she tried to hold back her tears. She had lost her father only a few days before, but it still hurt just as much, even though she had avenged his death. Jack scooted toward her, sliding the rum back into his pocket, "Sorry, love. I'd forgotten about your misfortune in the Locker."  
"It's not your fault, Jack." A tear slid from her eye. She felt his hand on her face; he was wiping the tear away. The Lizzie she had been months before would have scorned him about such a gesture. But she had changed, gotten to know Jack well. The Lizzie she was now knew that it was out of caring rather than selfish ambition.  
"See, Jack, you are a good man." He rolled his eyes and replied, "Miss Swann, how many times must I convince you otherwise?"  
She smiled, ignoring his misuse of her title, giving him a pat on the shoulder. He smiled back at her.  
All of a sudden, she heard a rustling noise from the forest behind her. Immediately standing up, she had her sword in her hand within seconds. Jack did the same. About thirty soldiers emerged from the trees, circling around the two of them. 'Oh no.' Elizabeth thought to herself. They all pointed their guns at Jack's head and hers. A tall, brawny man made his way through the soldiers and began to speak,  
"On behalf of Lord Duran of the East India Trading Company, you are both under arrest."  
She dropped her sword on the ground in surrender. Then she crossed her arms, suddenly aware of the dress she was wearing once again. Jack kept his sword in hand. 'Jack, don't do it.' But he did, "I don't know who you gentlemen think we are, but I think you best be moving along now." He shooed them away, waving his hands. The tall man glared at him and replied,  
"You are Jack Sparrow and she is Elizabeth Swann."  
" I thought so. You don't have the faintest idea who we are. You see, I am CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and she's Elizabeth Turner." he said, nodding towards Elizabeth.  
"I don't care who you are."  
"What does this Lord Duran fellow have against me?"  
"You're a pirate."  
"Am not." The tall man took a hold on Jack's sleeve and pulled it back, exposing the branded "P" on his arm, Elizabeth recognized it immediately.  
"Oh, look at that, I am a pirate."  
"I see you're no stranger to the East India Trading Company, Sparrow. Your attitude will cost you greatly."  
"What may be a great cost to you could be worth nothing to me. You don't scare me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'You're only making it worse!'  
"I'd shut your yap if I were you."  
"And I will, but I have one more question."  
The man rolled his eyes, "What?"  
"What is she charged with?"  
"Helping to save your skin and engaging in piracy."  
"Oh."  
Jack dropped his sword and held out his wrists, "Go on. Clap me in irons. I know how this works."

A soldier stepped forward and chained the irons on him. Jack looked over and saw that Elizabeth had her wrists out too. He smiled at her and she glared back at him. He then returned the glare then and said with accusation, "You know this is all Will's fault."  
"No it's not," she replied as the soldier clapped the irons on her, "it's yours."  
"'Tis not. He's the one who put you on this bloody island."  
"You're the pirate." She said with her teeth gritted.  
"So are you, PIRATE KING LIZZIE." he snapped. She put a sarcastic smile on her face. 'Oh...yeah.' She remembered.  
"Who are you?" she asked the brawny man.  
"Lord Collins," he replied, pushing her forward, "I am second in command after Lord Duran. Walk." Jack walked by her side. Collins and the soldiers followed behind in formation. Then Elizabeth gasped, remembering the chest. She leaned towards Jack's ear and whispered, "What about Will's heart?" Tears brimmed her eyes. She didn't want anything bad to happen to it.   
"It seems they didn't see it, love," he whispered back, "we'll grab it when we come back."  
Now the tears were flowing from her eyes, "We're not going to come back. We're going to die. Someone will find the chest, realize what it is, and then stab the heart. And it will be all my fault."  
"Number one," Jack began, stumbling over rocks, "it wouldn't be your fault, it would be Will's. Remember, we talked about this? Number two, nothing bad will happen to it, sadly. Number three, we're not going to die."

Collins interrupted their conversation by announcing, "We are going to sail you to Port Royal, where you will be branded and hung." Elizabeth winced, Jack replied, "I'm already branded mate, so there'll be no need for that."  
"Yes, but she isn't. Nice try." Collins retorted with a smile, as if amused.

As they walked along the beach, towards the town, Curdy, Elizabeth assumed the worst. She thought about being hung. Then realized that all the people in Port Royal, her old home, who knew her as Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter, would be there. Her old friends and acquaintances would watch her hang at the noose. She thought about Will and how he would return after ten years, only for her not to be there. Just like Davy Jones and Calypso. The thought made her heart pound. Would Will go on a rampage and cease his work? Would he grow tentacles and a claw? Jack interrupted her train of bad thoughts by whispering in her ear, "I've figured it out, Lizzie."  
"What, Jack?" she asked. 'Good, he has a plan!'  
"We're going to die."  
A couple of tears swam down her cheeks. She looked over at him and shook her head in sadness. He smiled and said, chuckling, "I'm just teasing, darling."  
"That was not funny, Jack." she replied with a glare. Why was she being so weepy anyways? He should not have teased her like that. But she knew how he worked. And it was one of the reasons why she...liked him so much. She couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"I'll explain on the ship, Lizzie." he said, nodding towards the dock ahead of them. A huge ship, the Nemesis, was waiting for its prisoners.

It was dark by the time they boarded the ship. As they had been pushed up the gang plank, Jack thought to himself, "Okay, you've got her hopes up, but know you have to REALLY think of a plan.' Truth be told, he wasn't teasing about them dying. But when she started to cry, he couldn't stand seeing her so upset. Whenever she cried or seemed sad, his heart always went out to her. T'was what made him save Will's life back on the Dutchman. She had been weeping, screaming, shouting Will's name. He had to do something. Now Will was immortal and he was in chains. What was he thinking? The sound of her voice made him remember.

"Jack," Elizabeth uttered through the bars of their separate cells, "will you laugh at me if I tell you something?" He scooted toward the bars of his cell to be closer to her, "Well, I guess that all depends. Are you going to make a joke?"  
"No."  
"Well, then I will try not to."  
"I'm scared, Jack."  
"Don't be, love. I told you I've got a plan." 'If only I actually had one...'  
"No you don't, Jack." How did she know?  
"Elizabeth, darling, you should know by now that even when I don't have a plan, I've got a plan."  
She groaned and leaned against the bars of her cell, her back to him. He let out a long sigh and did the same. There was nothing in the cells. Not even a bench too lift the door free of its half-pin barrel hinges. Or a bone to carve away at and use to pick the lock.  
"Jack," he heard her say behind him.  
He grunted, "What is it now, Elizabeth?"  
"Will you ever forgive me for killing you?"  
That hit him hard. His heart felt like it was being squeezed. "Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, I don't know. It's just been bugging me lately."  
He didn't know it bothered her so. "You know...Lizzie, when one is killed viciously without warning by someone he trusted, it is hard to forgive the betrayer."  
"I see." Disappointment clouded her voice.  
"Why does it matter to you? If you stopped worrying so much about what people think about you, you would get so much more sleep at night."  
"I care about what you think of me, Jack. And it hurts me that we have this wall between us, making you hate me so and hold it over my head like you do."  
"Oh."  
"I am sorry for what I did. I felt so guilty afterwards."  
Jack turned in his cell; her back was still to him. He leaned towards the bars, resting his chin on one, then whispered by her ear, "See Lizzie, that's the thing. You felt guilty about betraying and killing someone. You didn't want to have that black mark on your record, that's all. That's all that mattered to you."  
She turned around, now looking back at him, "Guilt is not all I felt. I was also...sad. The world just isn't the same without the pirate legend Captain Jack Sparrow. You're a big part of the world...and of me."

She hesitated at the last part. He knew why. She was probably ashamed for saying such a thing to another man since she was now married.  
"So, you did come to save me because you missed me."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"...yes."  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
"Oh, I don't know." Will. That stupid whelp, Will. She felt guilty about being sorry because of HIM. The eunuch with the lovely singing voice. Actually that wasn't true, he just liked teasing him. Jack groaned and leaned against the cell's bars again. He'd spent the past weeks hating her, thinking awful things about her, wishing bad luck upon her. And he had every right to. But she was...sorry?  
"Jack, I'm so, so sorry. I will never forgive myself. And I guess now I can only wish forgiveness from you."

Jack had never really...forgiven anyone before. He either sought revenge or hated the person for the rest of his life. But he would never seek revenge on Elizabeth. He couldn't, with the way he felt about her and all. And he couldn't hate her either for the same reason. Turning around to face her, he groaned once again and rolled his eyes. Then, with a deep sigh, he stuttered, "I-I f-forgive you." It was hard, but he was convinced that the smile on her face was worth the hardship. It stretched from ear-to-ear, making her look even more beautiful. It stung him not to be able to kiss her right then.

So, when she extended her arm through the bars to shake his hand and exclaimed, "Thank you." he took it, and kissed it. Then he shook it a few times and let go. She pulled her arm back through the bars and set it in her lap, a small frown appeared on her face, "Jack, you shouldn't-" She stopped and the smile on her face disappeared as they both heard the sound of boots walking down the steps...


	4. Chapter 4

"Still haven't escaped the brig, Sparrow?" Collins taunted with a smile. He held his lantern up, his face shined from the sweat on his cheeks.   
"Not yet, but don't worry, I won't disappoint you." Jack grinned. Elizabeth could see his gold teeth glitter in the light. She then cracked a smile herself.  
"Oh, I think you will. Once we dock at Port Royal, she will be branded and, not long after, you will both hang." He was enjoying trying to threaten and scare them. But Elizabeth saw no trace of fear on Jack's face.   
"Let me ask you something, Collins. What did the Company tell you about me?"  
"You are an insane, mostly drunken, good-for-nothing pirate."  
"Good, so they didn't lie to you. But they did forget to mention that I am not stupid."  
"What are you getting at, Sparrow?"  
"The Company and I, as you mentioned before, are not strangers to each other. We've done our business in the past. Made deals, plotted schemes, thrown wonderful parties...so you must know that I know how it works. I can read it like a book, sing it like a song, bake it like a loaf of bread-"  
"Get to the point, Sparrow." Collins interrupted. Elizabeth was glad that he said it, so she didn't have to.  
"Alrighty then, the point is, I know the Company. The Company always wants something. They're very good at bribes. You want something from me and Liz. What is it?"  
"Information. Purely information."  
"What kind of information?" Jack inquired. Elizabeth was liking the sound of this. Maybe they didn't have to die after all.  
"Locations of pirate lords, secrets to unsolved legends, the truth about the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman...things like that." Never mind, she didn't like it any more.  
"And if we tell you all of this-"  
Elizabeth finished Jack's sentence, "You won't kill us?"  
Collins snorted, as if they had asked the stupidest question he had ever heard, "Why would we not kill you?"  
"Because we offer you information in return!" Elizabeth shouted.

Jack stood up and walked towards the door of his cell. His face was inches from Collins', his eyes narrowed. Collins' face betrayed him, anyone could tell he was terrified. Jack angrily whispered, "Why would we give you information without expecting life in return?" Elizabeth could barely hear him, so she jogged up to the front of her cell, listening in. Collins was smiling now, he replied with a growl, "Oh, believe me, Sparrow. After I'm done with the both of you, you will be confessing to me like you would to a priest."  
"I don't think so." Jack retorted matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, I think so. You're not stepping off of this ship until I have all of my information."  
"Well, you'll not be hearing a thing from me, count on that."

Elizabeth saw Jack make a sudden movement with his arm, but she couldn't tell what he'd done. She turned he attention back to the conversation, "Or me." she added. An evil laugh escaped Collins' lips as he walked back up the steps to the upper deck. She heard the door slam, then turned to Jack, "What's going on?" The smile on Jack's face was too big to be innocent.  
"Nothing, love." He replied. The smile was still there, though. Her hands tightly gripped the cell's bars.  
She sighed, "Jack, what do you think all of this is about?"  
"As far as I can tell, Lord Duran is the new Beckett, so to speak."  
"Oh-"  
"And this bilge rat, Collins, does all of his dirty work. The Company still wants all the pirate lords of the Brethren Court. And they want the answers to Calypso. Mostly they want to know about Will."  
"Will?"  
"The new captain of the Flying Dutchman. Your husband. Remember him?" He pursed his lips and faced her, he had not moved since Collins had left.  
"That's not what I meant, Jack. How did they already know about Will being-"  
"Captain?" He interrupted her, "news travels fast through the Company, love. And they know everything. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew about the details of you wedding night."  
"Jack!" She raised her voice, gritting her teeth.  
"What?" How could he talk about such a thing?  
"How can you talk about such a thing?"  
"I'm just putting it in perspective for you." The smile on his face went from devious to teasing.  
"Forget it. All I know is, we need to get out of here." She let go of the bars and started pacing. A jingling sound ceased her thoughts. She smiled, clicked her tongue, and turned to face him. He had the keys.  
"You have the keys."  
"I have the keys." He was holding them high and shaking them in tune.  
"But how..." She didn't even bother finishing.  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...savvy?" He reached through the bars and unlocked his door. He was clever. They weren't going to die now. Elizabeth was so happy that when he unlocked her door, she didn't have time to think about what she was doing. She ran out quickly after the door opened, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

When their lips parted, she understood what she had done. Her arms dropped faster as they'd ever moved before. She tried to cover it up with a cough.  
"Sorry, Jack."  
"S'alright, Lizzie."

Then she realized, he hadn't kissed her back. Before she could wonder why, he grabbed her arm and said, "Time to go!" He started walking up the steps, then stopped mid step. He let go of her arm and started to walk back down, "Jack, where are you going?" "I was distracted. Almost forgot my effects." He slipped on his jacket, strapped on his belt, put on his hat, and had his sword in his hand. He threw Elizabeth her sword, too. She held it and he was walking up the steps again. Before she could open the door, he glided in front of her and put his finger to her mouth. The touch sent a spark through her lips. Then, he spoke, "We have to be very quiet. If we're lucky, most everyone will be sleeping and there will only be one or two guards outside. We'll get past them, steal...er, commandeer a long boat, head back to Curdy, grab the thump-thump, and sail to Tortuga." He dropped his finger from her lips, the sparking stopped.  
"You make it sound so easy." She replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, hopefully it will be."

Jack slowly opened the door. It creaked slightly, almost making Elizabeth gasp. She stepped through and looked around. The cool night air felt good on her skin. Almost tip-toeing, they walked towards the long boats. Jack's eyes were all over the place, watching for any soldiers. Elizabeth's grip on her sword was so tight, she was sure she'd have blisters in the morning. Then, she heard a footstep behind her.

She turned around, and her blade crossed with a soldier's. She swung her sword, it kept coming down to meet his. This was one of the many times she was thankful Will had taught her how to handle a sword. Turning her head, she saw Jack crossing blades with Collins. In the seconds she saw, she could tell that Collins was an excellent swordsman. Before she knew it, her sword had cut into the gut of her attacker.

It was all a blur after that. She ran to help Jack, but before she could catch up, Collins' sword stabbed Jack's right side. She gasped, but not see any trace of pain on his face. Collins pulled out his bade swiftly and they continued to fence. Then, the cavalry arrived. She and Jack were cornered at the starboard side of the ship, soldiers surrounding them, guns in hand. She was now standing beside Jack, and she could hear him breathing heavily. His ragged breath signaled that his injury was painful.

Collins had the tip of his sword poke Jack's throat, but not enough to cause blood flow. "Honestly, Sparrow," he questioned with a smile, "did you think you could escape?" Jack, hardly breathing, smiled back and replied, "Didn't want to... disappoint you." Elizabeth glanced at his wound. The blood from it caused a stain on his shirt, and with every second, it was getting larger.

They had to escape. Jack needed immediate medical attention or he would lose most of his blood...and the results of that could be...  
without thinking twice, Elizabeth stabbed Collins in his right leg and pulled Jack and herself over the side of the ship, into the sea. She heard Collins' yelp of pain as she had removed her blade from his leg. She looked over at Jack's floating body...he was unconscious.

Pain shot up through Collins' leg. He saw Elizabeth pull Jack into the ocean with her. His men readied their guns, but he shouted, "Hold fire!" If Sparrow and Swann were dead, he would never get the information he needed. His men stared at him in confusion. Holding his leg, he explained, "They'll most likely swim to the nearest island. We'll get them in the morning. Sparrow's wounded. They've got no where left to go."

Elizabeth held on to Jack's limp, unconscious body. She practically had him over her shoulder. Swimming as fast as she could, she headed towards the nearest island. As far as she could tell, the Nemesis wasn't turning around to follow them. She didn't have time to wonder why. She had to get Jack to shore. His side needed to be tended to. As she got closer to the shore, she didn't have to swim so hard. The tide carried her and Jack, making her job so much easier.

When Jack woke up, Elizabeth was kneeling over him, trying to remove his jacket. He kept drifting in and out. His eyesight was becoming clearer. Then, she had his jacket off and was starting to remove his shirt. Was he dreaming? The sharp pain in his side immediately convinced him no. The sting made him bite his lip.  
"Lizzie, what are you doing?"  
Her eyes rolled again, this time in relief, he could see, "Oh, Jack. You're supposed to be asleep."  
"Am I not? What are you doing?"  
"You're hurt Jack. Collins stabbed you in your side."  
"'Tis nothing, love. I've been through worse."

As she laid his shirt aside, he saw her eyes wander to the two bullet holes in his chest, and the long line of scars on his left arm. "So I see." She then grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped a long piece off. She began to dab his wound with it, soaking up the blood. She continued this process for what seemed like hours to him. After her dress was about half as short as it had been before, she was able to stop.

He gazed up at her. The moonlight did such justice to her beauty. She then bent her head down and blew softly on his wound. Her cold breath made most of the pain in his side go away, but it only added to the pain of his heart. Did she know what she was doing to him, sitting so close that he could hear her gentle breathing? It took all of the strength he had left to not just sit up, take her face in his hands, and kiss her passionately.

He hadn't kissed her back, back on the Nemesis, because he'd known that she knew it was wrong. And he'd known she'd regret it when she'd come back to her senses. Then, she would have thrown a tantrum and scolded him for kissing her back.

When she finally quit blowing on the wound, she stood up, "I think the bleeding's mostly stopped. I'm going to search for some firewood." "I'll go with you!" he exclaimed, starting to stand up. She took hold of his shoulders and laid him back down gently.  
"You need to rest."  
"I feel fine. I told you, I've been through worse."  
"Yes, but you weren't with me then. If I HAD been there during those past incidents, I would have told you to rest." Then a smile spread across her face. He recognized it as her I'm-right-your-wrong smile. He'd seen it before.  
"Fine."

After the fire was lit, Elizabeth sat down beside Jack. She let out a long sigh. Jack mimicked her by doing the same. Then he heard her mumble under her breath, "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties Yo-Ho..." He smiled secretly, then asked, "What was that, Elizabeth?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about the time-"  
"Barbossa marooned the two of us on that bloody island." He interrupted her, finishing her sentence.  
"Yes, I'm sort of having a deja vu."  
He chuckled, then sang just loud enough so she could hear him, "We kindle, ajar, inflame and ignite-"  
"Drink up me 'earties Yo-Ho!" They sang in unison. Both of them laughed and continued to sing,  
"We burn up the city, we're really a fright..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Elizabeth walked towards the beach on the island. She could see the Flying Dutchman on the horizon. As it got closer, she spotted Will on board. At the sight of him, she felt guilty...why? Before she knew it, he appeared in front of her. He could do that now, being captain of the Flying Dutchman. "Will!" she exclaimed, running up to hug him. The embrace was empty, he did not hug her back. "What is it?" she asked.  
"I know, Elizabeth."  
"Know what?"  
"About your feelings for Jack."  
Her eyes lowered in shame. Then she heard him mumble, "Speak of the devil." She turned around. There was Jack. He wrapped his arm around her, she shrugged it off. He cleared his throat, "Turner."  
"Sparrow." Will uttered back.  
"C'mon, mate. Don't be sore at me. I offer her more than you can."  
Elizabeth could hear her heart pounding in her chest, it was too fast for her to keep up. Hanging her head, she heaved a sigh. Then she felt Will's hand on her chin, lifting her face to meet his. "You must choose, Elizabeth," he said with a smile.  
'You must choose. You must choose. You must choose...'_

Elizabeth woke up, breathing in gasps. She was crying. Her face was wet and sticky from her salty tears. She then realized where she was sleeping. In Jack's arms. Her right hand was resting on his bare chest, by the two bullet holes, she could feel the unsteady rise and fall of his breathing. Her head was tucked in the crook of his neck, she could hear his heart beating. His right arm was wrapped around her, when she turned her head she saw his hand on her shoulder, his emerald ring sparkling in the sunlight.

"Bugger," She whispered out loud. Normally she didn't swear, but she couldn't find a more perfect word to use in the situation she was in. She could just imagine all of the wisecracks she would hear when he awakened if he knew. Gently, she tried to free herself from his grasp. She shook her right shoulder, his hand fell. Removing her hand from his chest, she wiped the sweat off on her dress. She then ducked her head, sliding it out from under him, and sat up fast. He woke up.  
"What's happening?"  
"Uh...nothing," she then pretended like she was examining his wound, "you seem to be alright."  
"Oh, good."  
Seemed like he hadn't noticed she had been sleeping on him, "How do you feel?"  
"Well...nothing, I can't feel anything. I can't even sit up."  
"What?"  
"I can't sit up, my whole left side is numb."  
She laid her hand on his wound. Softly, she pushed on it, "Can you feel that?"  
"A little."  
"You should rest. But first, where are we?"  
"Slader Island."  
"Is there a town here?"  
"Yes...Slader Town."  
"Unbelievable. Is it a pirate port?"  
"No. It's mostly civilized. But there is a pub run by pirates, 'Slader's'."  
"You pirates...us pirates...whatever! I'm going to get help there."  
"Help?"  
"I'm going to get a ship whether by bargain or theft."  
"Spoken like a true pirate king."  
She blushed.  
"You can't go in there in half a dress. And no one will give you a ship if you're a woman."  
"Well, what do you propose I do, Jack?"  
"Put on my shirt, hat, and jacket. You can borrow my boots too. Just wrap the jacket around your legs so I won't have to lend you my pants too."  
"I'm going to have to put my hair up."  
He pulled a string out of his hair and handed it to her, "Use that."  
"All right."

She looked down at him. She wanted nothing more than to lay back down and be in his arms again. Then she remembered her nightmare and the wishful thinking stopped. Hoping it would never come true, she patted his stomach a few times and said soothingly, "Go back to sleep."  
Standing up, she began to get into her disguise.

_Jack stared out onto the open water. He enjoyed the breeze running through his hair. It was the perfect weather for sailing. And the Pearl was the perfect ship to take advantage of it. He felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Elizabeth standing by him. She was wearing a flowing dress, looking beautiful. "Hello, darling," she whispered in his ear.  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know why I married Will. I love you."_

She kissed him, long and lingering. His fingers traced down her spine. When they split, he heard a loud bang coming from below. The Flying Dutchman shot out of the sea, water sprayed everywhere. Will appeared next to Jack, grabbing Elizabeth, "Thank you for the immortality, Jack. Now I can have her for eternity." Jack reached out to her, but he felt something pierce his heart...Will's blade...

Jack woke up screaming. When he opened his eyes, he saw Elizabeth, once again, kneeling over him, his hat donned her head. She stroked his cheek, "Jack! Jack, are you alright?" Her hand on his face felt surprisingly warm.  
"I'm fine...you shouldn't scare me like that." That was close!  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."  
"Just don't let it happen again."  
"Can you move yet?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Try."  
"I am."  
"Oh. Well, I can pull you over to some shade and lean you against a tree. You can wait for me there."

She grabbed his hands and started him backwards on the sand. He could feel his wound now. And it hurt. She laid him under a palm tree, gently leaning him against it's trunk. She then looked down at his wound, "My God, Jack!" He followed her eyes down to it. It was bleeding horribly...and is stung bad.  
"Jack..."  
"Don't mind it, love. Just go."

She bent her head down and blew cold air on it, "Does it feel better when I blow on it?" Oh, it did. But it was tempting him severely, "No, love, it only makes it worse. Just go." She stopped blowing on it and took off the jacket. She ripped off another piece of her dress and laid it on his bloody wound. The pain went away for a second, he laughed. She looked at him, confused, "What?"  
"Nothing, love. You just look funny in my shirt. Men's clothes don't flatter you at all. You should wear a dress or nothing."  
"You've said that before." She put the jacket back on.  
"Have I?"  
"Yes. I'm going to get us a ship." She stood up and started to walk away.  
"Wait, you can't sail a ship on your own, no matter how short of a trip it might be."  
She halted and turned around, "Watch me." She turned back and started walking again.  
"Elizabeth!"  
"What, Jack?"  
"Town's that way." he said, pointing in the opposite direction she was heading. She turned around and started walking in the correct direction. He chuckled and closed his eyes, hoping for a better dream.

Elizabeth could see the town ahead of her...actually, she could see two towns. And they were moving back and forth. Now there was one. Two. One. She was dizzy. She grabbed the trunk of a palm tree and leaned her head against it. Her stomach was churning. She wrapped her arms around her waist, knelt down, and threw up.

It continued for about ten more minutes. Her vision cleared and her breathing became reasonable. She picked herself up and started walking, there was one town again. She wiped the sweat from her brow. It must have been the sun that upset her stomach. Like yesterday. Plus, she was nervous. That had to be it. 'Bad time to get sick. Especially since I'm about to go on a new adventure.'

When she finally entered town, she looked around for the pub Jack had mentioned. Suddenly, a woman walked up to her, her eyes were wide and filled with passion, "What can I do for you, you handsome devil?" The woman stroked Elizabeth's bangs. Elizabeth tried so hard not to throw up again, "You can tell me where Slader's is. The pub." She tried to use her best male voice. "Ah, yes. Slader's. That's my nighttime job." The woman's breath smelled of rum and fish. She turned and looked behind her, pointing down the road, "Just walk down there and look to your left. You'll see the sign." "Thank you, ma'am." Elizabeth, almost running, glided past the woman and headed in the pub's direction...at least she now knew that her disguise was believable. She kept walking down the road and looked to her left. "Slader's," she read the sign aloud, then added, "in the town of Slader, on Slader Island...bloody pirates." She laughed, shook her head, rolled her eyes, and walked inside. Her plan was to find the most drunken pirate, hopefully unarmed, and...persuade him to give her his ship. She tapped Jack's pistol in the jacket's pocket.

It was madness, complete madness! Noisy, rough, dark, and crowded. People were fighting each other, chugging rum, arm wrestling, and doing other unmentionable things. Elizabeth felt like she was in Tortuga all over again. By the look of the town outside, she would have never guessed this chaos was inside. She glanced around the room, looking for the helpless victim she would rob. She spotted him in the back, sitting at the corner table, talking to a vase of lowers, "You are all pretty ones. If you were all women, I'd be a lucky man. But you're not, don't take it personally, please. Women never listen to me as well as you do. You're nice folk."

Elizabeth tried to hold back her laughter as she walked towards him. Slamming her hands on the table, she looked the man in the eyes and shouted in her masculine voice, "What's your name, sir?" The man stared at her in bewilderment and answered, "Actually, I don't remember, but these beautiful flowers have been calling me Wayne."  
"Well, Wayne...how would you like to be a rich man?"  
"I would like that very much, sir." His eyes lit up in excitement.  
"You are already a rich man, Wayne."  
"I am?"  
"Yes. See these flowers?"  
"Yes."  
"These are magical flowers, they tell the future. And I gave them to you so you can sell them and get rich. Would you like that, Wayne?" Elizabeth crossed her fingers, hoping he would fall for it.  
"Thank you, sir!" He jumped up and hugged her tight.  
"Shh! We can't let anyone know, they might try to take the flowers." She tried to calm him down. He let go of her and replied, "Oh, I see."  
"But, I was wondering, Wayne, could you give me something in return?"  
"Of course...er, what's you name?"  
"Uh...Barbossa. Hector Barbossa."  
"Anything, Hector. You name it!" Wayne took another swig of rum.  
"Can I have your ship in return for these magical flowers?" Elizabeth motioned towards the vase.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Wayne exclaimed, clapping his hands.  
"All right, you can keep your flowers. Which ship in the dock is yours?"  
"The Sea Dog. Enjoy, mate!" He jumped up and hugged her again.  
"No problem, sir, good luck with your flowers."

Elizabeth left the pub, smiling. She had a ship that she didn't even have to fight to get. Or use physical, harmful persuasion. Her hands were clean in this. She looked down at them...well, figuratively. 'Wait, hasn't Jack said that before?'

When Jack woke up it was still daylight. Elizabeth wasn't there. He looked down at his wound and removed the cloth. He noticed that the blood had clotted. He held the cloth in his hand...Elizabeth had ripped it off her dress and she had no so much as complained about taking care of him, doing all she was doing. He felt like a fool, having to have a woman watch out for him. Like a child again, helpless, weak...he didn't like it at all.

He gazed out at the sea. It was calm today, the way he hated it. He liked a challenge, something to work on. Suddenly, he heard the creaking of a ship's boards. He's heard that sound many times before. Grabbing onto the trunk of the tree he had been leaning on, he pulled himself up and hid behind it. There was a ship out there. He wanted to get out his spyglass, but Elizabeth had it inside the jacket. Squinting, he tried to make out if it was a Company ship. It wasn't flying any colors, so it had to be a pirate ship. Something caught his eye, someone on the ship was waving at him. Elizabeth. He came out from behind the tree and limped to the water.

Elizabeth let down the gangplank and it landed in the water. Walking down and taking off his hat, she said, "See, Jack, I told you I could sail a ship on my own." She handed the hat back to him and started pulling his jacket and shirt off of herself. He put them on and uttered, "Looks like a pile of floating wood, if you ask me. What's it called?"  
Elizabeth took off his boots, "The Sea Dog."  
"Should be called the Shame of the Sea." He slipped them on.  
"You said, 'get a ship'. I got a ship."  
"That you did."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine!" He shouted angrily, the thoughts of helplessness coming back to him.  
"No need to snap." She looked hurt.  
He rolled his eyes, sighed, and apologized, "...sorry, let's go."

They walked up the gangplank together and readied the ship. "Set sail for Tortuga." Jack commanded.  
"You mean Curdy." Elizabeth corrected.  
"What?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Curdy. We have to fetch the chest first."  
"Oh, all right. Set sail for Curdy."  
He took a hold of the helm and steered it in the direction of Curdy.

When they docked at Curdy, Elizabeth grabbed the chest, "Thank you, Jack." she said, smiling at him as they started to board the ship again.  
"For what?"  
"For letting me come back to get Will's heart."  
"I told you I would."  
"I know, I just didn't think you were telling the truth."  
"I've been doing that most of the time I've known you, yet you're always surprised"

Elizabeth chuckled as they continued to board the ship. Jack took out his compass and started limping up, following her. The needle circled around, then stopped. He looked up in the direction it was pointing...right at Elizabeth, "Not again...bugger."


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was so cold. It was getting dark and she was wearing practically half of a dress. The hem that used to be at her ankles, was now at her knees. The dress also had a plunging neckline and did not cover her arms. She searched for a jacket desperately. Maybe "Wayne" left one on the ship. Frantically, she searched for one. The Sea Dog wasn't very big, and it didn't have many items on board. Even the captain's quarters consisted only of a hammock, a chair, and crates of stale or rotten food.

Giving up, she sat on a ledge by the helm. Jack was gripping the steering device, staring out into space. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, just thinking or daydreaming. She'd noticed earlier in the day that he'd taken out his compass and looked at the heading, but then he's mumbled something and seemed a little upset. Breaking the silence, she asked, "Why doesn't your compass work?" He blinked a couple times, his train of thought ended, "My compass works fine." She felt a deja vu.  
"Then why do we have to pick up a crew in Tortuga? Why can't we just sail to the Fountain ourselves?"  
"Because if Collins and the Company find us, we won't be able to defend ourselves alone. We need more people."  
"Oh."  
"My compass does work. It just doesn't point to the Fountain for me..." The look on his face showed that he regretted saying that. Probably because he knew she would ask this question:  
"Where does it point? What do you want most in this world?"  
He said nothing.  
"Do you not know what you want?"  
"I know what I want."  
"Then...what's the problem?"  
"I can't...claim it as my own...it's not mine to have."  
Elizabeth was confused now, "Are you sure?"  
"Positive." He was trying to hide the sadness on his face, but she could see it.  
"Jack...I think you're giving up too easy."  
He turned and looked at her like she was insane.  
"Don't look at me like that. All hope is not lost. Fight for what you want. Ignore whoever is keeping it from you. What's that thing you and Gibbs always say?"  
Jack thought for a moment, "Rum's good?"  
"No...oh, I remember. 'Take what you can. Give nothing back.' You're a pirate. Nothing should stop you."  
Once again, he said nothing.  
"What does the compass point at, Jack?" She was getting anxious. What could possibly make the fearsome, clever, devious pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow... surrender?   
"What...what would it point at for you, Elizabeth?" He did not look at her now.  
"I asked you first."  
"I asked you second."  
"I don't know." She honestly didn't. It was nice that Jack knew exactly what he wanted.  
"Shouldn't it point at Will?" The smile on his face disappeared.  
Now it was her turn to be silent.  
"Don't get me wrong, love," he looked back at her, "I know what it's like to thing you want one thing, then find out it isn't so."  
"It's not that I don't want him, Jack."  
"He's just not what you want most."  
Again, she was silent. Why did he have to make so much sense?  
"Elizabeth, I have known you for quite a while. There's been good times and bad times...mostly bad ones...I say this without bitterness. Don't take it the wrong way...but you shouldn't settle with the mediocre, Lizzie. You deserve better than that."

A lump formed in her throat. She shivered unconsciously, the cold overcame her. Her arms were already across her chest, and now she started rubbing her forearms, trying to keep warm. Suddenly, she felt something cover her, the cold air vanished. Jack's jacket was now draped over her shoulders. At first, she held it close to her, clinging to it's warmth, but then she remembered, "Your wound is irritated by the cold, remember? Take the jacket back." She began to remove it, but he grabbed her shoulders, holding her back, "Keep it for now. I'm feeling better. Besides, you're turning blue." Looking down at her hands, she saw that he was indeed right.

He started walking down the steps and said, "Wouldn't want you to freeze to death. Poor Will would be devastated." She grinned and pointed out, "You know, for a pirate who denies being a good man, you never cease to prove otherwise." He stopped dead in his tracks, turned to face her, opened his mouth to speak...and nothing came out. He turned back around and started to walk off again. She giggled silently and heard him mumble, "Bloody Lizzie...always making me feel stupid...good man...pirate..."

Jack's hand gripped the helm. He could see Tortuga ahead of him. He could already smell the rum, see the smoke, hear the shouting. Good Ol' Tortuga. He'd once told Will, "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He chuckled to himself. Then, he heard a soft moan. Looking around, he saw Elizabeth emerge from the captain's quarters.

She stretched her arms and scratched her head. Her hair was a mess. Wiping her eyes, she let out a yawn and started walking up to steps to where he was. Right now, she seemed perfect to him. This was what he wanted, but could never have. She yawned again, pointing, then asked, "Is that Tortuga?"  
"Aye."  
"What are we going to do when we get there?" She stretched again.  
"Find Gibbs. He can always find a crew for me."  
"Great. More pirates." She said this sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"Make sure you keep my jacket on you. Keep it tight on you, wrap it around or something. The pirates here aren't 'good men' like I am." He'd made quotation marks with his fingers when he said "good men".  
"I'll need to get clothes when we arrive."  
"That would be a good idea. I know a couple pf girls who could get you a dress."  
She grunted and said, "I'm sure you do, Jack, but I can't wear a dress and wield a sword at the same time."  
"Sure you can."  
"No I can't. I'll get some men's clothes."  
He sighed and replied, "Men's clothes do not flatter you at all."  
"You've said that before, and it still has no effect on me."  
He just shook his head and sighed again.  
"Thank you for...carrying me into the captain's quarter's last night." She was struggling for words. Was she ashamed?  
"S'alright...but I must admit, you're heavier than you look!"  
She smiled at him.

Gibbs had not had a drink all morning, and it made him sad just thinking about it. Ever since Jack had left, he'd been enjoying the pleasurable company of Scarlet and Giselle, two of Jack's former lady friends, but now he was alone in Tortuga. He'd accidentally lost Jack the Pearl...and Jack had been pretty mad about it.

He walked into the saloon to have his morning drink. When he walked in, the pirates inside welcomed him with greetings like "Ahoy Gibbs!", "Whatcha up to, mate?", and "Where's my money?" He strolled up to the bar, with a smile on his face. Life was good in Tortuga. "Gimme the usual, Pete!" he called to the bartender. Pete walked over with Gibbs' drink and set it on the counter beside him. "You know, Pete, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. That's what Jack and me always say."  
"Aye, Gibbs."  
"Heard anything on Jack lately?" He took a sip of rum.  
"As a matter of fact, a few men came in here saying that he was on Curdy a few days ago."  
"Curdy?" He took another sip of rum. 'Isn't that the island we left Miss Elizabeth and Will on?'  
"You alright, mate?"  
"I'm not sure." He was now chugging his rum, 'Why would Jack be there?'  
"Hey, speak of the devil, it's Jack! Who's the other lad?"

Gibbs turned around. Aye, it was Jack...and the "lad" was Elizabeth. She was disguised as a man, once again. Jack locked eyes with Gibbs, nodded his head, and walked over, Elizabeth followed behind. They sat on the two barstools beside him. He and Jack smacked fists.  
"Jack, how've you been?"  
"Just fine, mate. Lost anyone's ship lately?"  
"Uh...no...I noticed that you have somewhat of a limp."  
"Had a little accident."  
Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, taking a drink, "Jack, you have any more accidents and you're gonna fall apart...and how are you Mrs. Turner?"  
Elizabeth smiled at him and replied, "Alright...um, could you call me Elizabeth?"  
He raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Jack, "What can I do for you?"  
"I'm going after the Fountain of Youth." He motioned to the map in his pocket.  
"You need a crew?"  
"That's where you come in." Jack turned to the bartender, "Get me a drink, Pete."  
Gibbs took a sip of his own and asked, "Don't see why you need a crew. You can sail a ship with just the two o' you. Plus, you've already got the guide and the compass."  
"It seems we have a little problem. Two problems actually."  
"What?"  
"Well, say someone thought they had taken care of everything and then said someone found out in fact that the problem has come back to haunt him and said someone also finds himself in a situation where he may have the map but still not know the way. And all the time, said person must risk life and limb to save his said life and limbs."  
Once again, Jack made no sense. "Uh, what?"  
Elizabeth cleared it up for him. "The Company is after Jack and me for information. They want to know where the pirate lords are, about Calypso, and Will."  
"I see. What's the other problem?"  
"The compass doesn't point to the Fountain for either of us."  
"Really?"  
"I don't even know where it points for me, and Jack's points to something else."  
"Where does it point, Jack?"  
Jack cleared his throat and waved his hand-he would not say.

Elizabeth started coughing really hard. "Can I have a pot or something?" she asked with urgency. Pete handed her a bucket and she threw up in it.  
"You alright, Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked her.  
"I think the smell of the rum is getting to me, making me sick. I'm going to get some fresh air...well, try anyway." She grabbed the pot and walked outside. Gibbs turned back to Jack, he saw his eyes follow her out the door.  
"Where does it point for you, Jack?"  
"Nowhere, completely nowhere." He just wouldn't say anything.  
"Jack..."  
"Can we use you to point us in the right direction?" He changed the subject.  
"If you tell me where the compass points."  
"Ugh...never mind then."  
"Jack...you can trust me, mate."  
"Last time I trusted you with something, Barbossa ended up with it."  
"Jack..."  
"...her. It points to her." He motioned out the door.  
"Ah, Jack. You're in love."  
"Jack's eye widened in confusion and anger, "What?" he was almost shouting.  
"You love her."  
"I do not! Are you going to help us or not?" he was shouting now.  
"Sorry, I can't."  
Jack slammed his fist on the counter, "Why not?" he was still shouting.  
"The compass always points to rum for me, Jack. There's never enough to satisfy me."  
"Bugger. Bloody hell, who can we use, then?"  
This one had even Gibbs stumped...but not for long, "Barbossa."  
"Are you mad?" Jack exclaimed.  
"Yes, but Barbossa wants the Fountain. It's his number one priority right now. T'was why he stole the Pearl from you."  
"He didn't steal it from me, you lost it."  
"We need to find Barbossa."

Elizabeth laid in the hammock, once again, in the captain's quarters on the Sea Dog. They had their new crew. They'd even managed to find Cotton and his parrot. Now they had to go find Barbossa. She heard Jack walk in, "You alright, love?"  
"Sure, I think it's stupid to try and find Barbossa."  
"We need him to find the Fountain. You want to live with Will forever, don't you?"  
Did she? "Yes..." Really?  
"Well then-"  
"I still think it's stupid."  
"I honestly don't care, love. Get some rest." He patted her boot a few times and sat on the chair by the hammock where she was lying. He shoved the side of the hammock and it started to swing. She desperately wanted him to join her on there, but she stopped herself. "Jack," she asked, "will you tell me where the compass points to for you...one day?"  
"Sure...maybe...one day."  
The last thing Elizabeth saw was his warm smile before her world went black.

When Jack awoke, Elizabeth's hammock was empty. It was still night, he could see the moonlight through the gaps in the ship's wooden walls. He stood up and walked outside the cabin to try and locate her. He pushed open the door and there stood Collins with a gun pointed at Elizabeth's throat...


	7. Chapter 7

William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, stared at the open water in font of him. Not a lot of people were dying at the moment, so he had a few seconds to think. Leaning on the rail next to the helm, he thought to himself, 'What is Elizabeth doing right now?' "Will?" he heard a voice behind him. It was his father, 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner.  
"Hello, father." He took his arms off the rail and stood up straight.  
"You alright?" Bill took a step towards him.  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
"About that lass you're courting?"  
"I'm not courting her, she's my wife."  
"Oh, right." Some sort of sadness filled his voice...was it sadness?  
"Why do you say it like that?"  
"No reason. It's just..."  
"What?"  
"What is she to do for the next ten years?"  
"Whatever she wants, I suppose. Although I hope she decides to find an occupation that does not involve piracy. I also hope that she steers clear of Port Royal."  
Bill put a hand on Will's shoulder and said, "Will, in the half hour or so I knew Elizabeth, I could see she was not cut out for that kind of future."

Will knew he was right, but he did everything to convince himself that he wasn't. He grunted and released himself from his father's hold. He grabbed the helm and gripped it tight, his knuckles turning white. He felt his father's hand on his back. Bill placed a hand on the helm as well and tried to reassure him, "You don't have to worry. If she didn't get a real job, I'm sure she's with Jack."

Will had never thought about that possibility. Now he was really worried, but then softened, "You think?"  
Bill nodded, "Jack will take care of her. I think he has a soft spot for her."  
"How would you know?" Will snapped. He normally didn't like to talk to his father like that, but the thought of Jack and Elizabeth together made him uneasy.  
"Will, you don't honestly think that he saved your life for you...do you?"  
"Yes...probably...maybe...I don't know." His hands dropped from the helm and he started pacing.  
"You didn't see the look on Elizabeth's face after you died...agony, horror, sadness, pain, anguish..." His voice trailed, the thought of the memory coming back. He shook it off and continued, "Jack may be a pirate, but he's also a good man-"  
"He said the same about you." Will cut in.  
"Did he?"  
He nodded.  
"Oh. Well, I still think he has a soft spot for her."  
"I'm sure he does. He kissed her, after all."  
"What?"  
"He kissed her. She and I were engaged, and he kissed her."  
Bill chuckled a bit, "Did she kiss him back?"  
Will said nothing, he wouldn't even look at his father.  
"Ah. Well, she married you. That means something, doesn't it?"  
"Does it?"  
"Isn't that what marriage is?"  
Will looked back at his father, "I, too, called him a good man once."  
"Did you?"  
"Before he kissed Elizabeth. Now I'm not so sure."  
"Didn't he make up for it when he saved your life?"  
"I just don't like the idea of the two of them sailing together without me there."  
"Jealous of him, are you? There's no more competition, Will. You married her. You won. She's yours."  
"For as long as I've known Jack Sparrow...Captain Jack Sparrow, I know that something like that wouldn't stop him."  
"Don't you trust Elizabeth?"

The words stung Will's heart. Well, no. He didn't. She hadn't proven herself trustworthy. And she'd told him that he couldn't trust her. And he knew that he couldn't trust Jack either.  
"Will, can you?"  
"There's no competition with Jack. There's nothing about him that's appealing or worth following."  
Bootstrap burst out laughing so hard, he bent over and slapped his knee. As his laughter died off, he breathed heavily, and he was wheezing. He caught his breath and started walking off. Eyebrow raised, Will followed him and asked, "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. I just like that bandanna you're wearing. Reminds me of someone."

Jack Sparrow...Captain Jack Sparrow took off his hat, straightened his red bandanna, and put it back on. He walked towards Collins and his army, seeing that Elizabeth was trying to hide her fear, but her raggedy breath showed otherwise. Jack's eyes never left the barrel of the gun that now pointed at her throat. He, too, was trying to hide his fear and concern. He smiled as he stopped two feet from Collins.  
"Hello Sparrow." An evil smile spread across Collins' face.  
Jack nodded, "Collins...well, I must admit that this is not what a man likes to see when he wakes up every morning...or evening, in this case." He took a step to the side, his foot bumped something. He looked down and Cotton's body laid there, motionless. The rest of the crew was sleeping below deck.  
"He's alive, Sparrow. I just didn't want any witnesses."  
"Oh, of course not."  
"Let's get on the Nemesis."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'll shoot her if you don't."  
"Shoot her, then. I don't want to go."

Elizabeth gasped and her face showed her horror. Jack tried to have no emotion show on his face. He would explain to her later. Collins blinked in astonishment, then frowned and lowered the gun. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, then glared at Jack. He pretended not to notice and smiled at Collins, "See. I knew you wouldn't shoot her. You need her knowledge to get what you want. Plus, she knows things I don't know...and I, her. You need both of us."  
Collins let go of Elizabeth and stepped towards Jack. Grinning, he said, "Sparrow... you're just making this harder on yourself. I will get my information out of you one way or another."  
"Ten shillings says you can't."  
"I'll take that bet."  
Jack opened his mouth to say something, but everything went back.

When he opened his eyes, Jack could see that he was in a cell. And common knowledge told him that he was back on the Nemesis. The hard floor he was lying on was cool and damp. Water from the ceiling dripped on his face...and something was on top of him. He lifted his head and saw that is was Elizabeth. "Oh," he exclaimed to no one. Her head laid on his chest and her arms were wrapped around his torso. She was smiling, too. Without thinking, he stroked her hair. It was soft, but a little wet from the dampness of the cell. He inhaled the scent of her, she smelled of the sea and rum. His two favorite things. The rum smell was probably from the pubs she'd been in the last few days.

He patted her back to wake her up, not wanting to, but knowing he must. She groaned, tightened her grip, and nuzzled his chest. Apparently she didn't know what she was doing. Then, he heard her mutter softly, "Jack." His eyes were more wide open then they'd ever been before. A half-smile spread appeared on his face. He then put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a shake, "Lizzie! C'mon, love, wake up!"

Still unaware of what she was doing, she lifted her head a little, her eyes still closed. She placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed herself up. Hanging her head, she opened her eyes. Jack smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. Her eyes got big and she sucked a lot of air in. Jack braced himself for the hissy fit, but her eyes shrunk to normal size and she breathed steadily. He sighed in relief and said, "Hello Lizzie."  
She said nothing. She only punched him hard in the shoulder.  
"OW!" Jack complained, placing a hand on his poor shoulder. It didn't really hurt, but he didn't want her to try harder.  
"That was for telling Collins to shoot me!" She got off of him and leaned against the bars of the cell.  
Jack scoffed and said, "Oh, love, you and I both knew he wouldn't shoot you. Even he knew he wouldn't shoot you. He was bluffing."  
"Well, what if he wasn't bluffing Jack? I'd be dead right now."  
"Elizabeth, I swear I would never risk your life to save my own skin."  
"You risked Will's!"  
"Yeah, well he's not you, is he?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. She frowned and hugged her knees. He scooted next to him and tilted his head back to rest it on the bars. Letting out a long breath, he asked no one in particular, "How are we going to get out of this one?"

Elizabeth giggled a bit, then replied, "Well, I most certainly am not going to push you over the ship again." Jack chuckled patted her shoulder a few times. He heard rain outside, "It's raining."  
"Do you think it's daytime?"  
"I believe so."  
"Jack, does it hurt really bad to be branded?"  
He looked at he with a furrowed brow, "Why?"  
She hugged her knees tighter, "Collins said that I was going to be branded. I want to prepare myself."

Jack didn't want to scare her. It did hurt...a lot. It even made HIM cry out in agony. He saw the fear on her face. He wouldn't let her go through that. She didn't deserve that kind of punishment, her unfortunate circumstances forced her to do the pirate-like things she did.  
"You don't have to worry about that, love."  
"Jack...you're not fooling anyone, tell me."  
"Yes. It hurts, love."  
"A lot?"  
"A lot lot."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the cell. She wrapped her arms around her waist and threw up. Coughing really hard, she started to cry. Jack immediately walked over to her. Not caring at all what he was doing, he grabbed her and held her tight. To his surprise, she did the same to him. She sobbed into his chest and her shoulders were shaking.  
"See? I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would make you nervous."  
"It's not your fault."

Jack didn't exactly know what to do. He wasn't used to dealing with emotional women. That was for whelps like, well, Will. He rubbed her back and said, "Uh... don't cry." He let out a quiet whimper. He was so frustrated! Crying girls were not his favorite thing.  
Then he heard the sound of boots walking down the all-too-familiar steps...

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't be embracing Jack the way she was. He felt so warm and inviting. She wished she could hold him like this forever. The sound of his heart beating made her forget her fears. Her happy moment ended when Jack released her from his grasp. "Collins," he whispered to her. She turned around to see the evil soldier standing in front of her. Wiping her face with her shirt, she stepped towards him. Collins stopped outside the door and smirked, "How sweet. A swan and a sparrow. Two caged birds who are soon to be tamed."  
"Oh, come off it, Collins," she said, surprising the two men, and herself, with her boldness, "you'll not be hearing anything out of us."  
"Oh, I think I will."  
"Nothing you do to me will make me talk." She walked closer and looked him in the eyes.  
"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, Elizabeth."  
Confusion showed on her face.  
"You and Jack are close, I see. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, would you?"  
Elizabeth's heart stopped beating. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, "Elizabeth, you can't tell him anything."  
"What?"  
"No matter what he does to me, don't say a word. I've been through more than you can imagine."  
"But Jack-"  
"Promise me."  
She didn't want to see Jack hurt, but he was more serious now than she'd ever seen him before. She lifted her hand placed it on his cheek. He shuddered at her touch. Realizing what she'd done, she pulled it away fast.  
"Alright, Jack."


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth just stared at Jack. She was looking deeply into his eyes. 'What is she doing?' Jack thought to himself. 'Is she allowed to look at me like that?' He bent his head so his eyes could meet hers, "Promise me." She kept staring at him. She looked like she was going to cry. Then, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Her touch made him shudder. Quickly, she pulled her hand away. 'Will,' he thought.  
"Alright, Jack."  
Collins interrupted, "Come here, Sparrow."  
Jack scowled and replied, "Come and get me!" He stuck his nose up like a snob would.

Collins glared at him, then yelled up the steps, "Jonathan! Geoffrey! We're ready!" He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Grabbing Elizabeth's arm. he also held on to the back of Jack's neck and pulled them out of the cell.

Elizabeth watched the other two soldiers walk down the steps. One was tall and brawny, like Collins, the other was short and mean-looking. The tall one carried a whip. Collins let go of Jack, but he squeezed Elizabeth's arm really tight, making her groan. He smiled and said, "Miss Swann, I know you don't want Jack to get hurt. Just tell me what I want to know."  
"I'm not telling you anything." Elizabeth growled at him.

Then, he nodded towards Jonathan and Geoffrey. Geoffrey, the short one, removed Jack's jacket and ripped the back of his shirt open. He held onto the jacket and took his hat off his head. His job was to hold the effects. Jonathan's job was the whipping. Jack stretched his arms out and placed his hands on the wall, leaning on it. It seemed like he'd done this before, but there were no scars on his back. Collins snapped his fingers and the whip came crashing down onto Jack's back. A line of blood formed, but he still didn't move a muscle. Elizabeth struggled to get out of Collins' grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. He ginned, amused, "See what I can do, Elizabeth? Question one, where are the pirate lords?"  
Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't know."  
Collins snapped again. The whip cracked. Another crimson line appeared on Jack's back. Elizabeth screamed, Collins started laughing.  
Shouting, she repeated, "I don't know. I said 'I don't know!'"  
Tears were pouring down her face. Jack turned his head and faced her. No emotion showed. Then, for the briefest instant, a small smiled appeared. She knew it said, "I'm alright." Collins turned her to face him and said, "Do you expect me to believe that the Pirate Queen does not know where her lords are?"  
"King." Jack coughed.  
"Whatever."  
Elizabeth explained, "I was recently elected. I hardly know what I'm entitled to, or what my duties are."  
Collins snapped. The whip cam down again. Trails of blood led down Jack's back. She put a hand over her mouth and screamed. She couldn't do this anymore! She couldn't watch someone she cared about so much get beaten. But she'd promised him she wouldn't say anything.

Collins cleared his throat, then continued, "We'll move on to question two: what is the story on Calypso? How can you bind her?"  
Elizabeth lowered her eyes and didn't say anything. Collins snapped twice. One. Two. Twice the whip came down on Jack. She winced at each blow. The crack rang in her ears. Collins let go of her arm and pushed her to the ground, "Answer me." She shook her head. He snapped twice again. Her ears were ringing loud. She looked at Jack. The blows were making "X" marks on his back. His blood was now dripping on the floor. She buried her face in her hands and started to weep. Then, Jack spoke, "S'alright, Lizzie." She looked up at him. He nodded his head and smiled at her. Kneeling on the ground, she wiped her tears. Collins kicked her in the leg. She fell over on the cold floor. He grinned and said, "I know you know the answer to this one. Where's your husband's heart?" Her breath caught. She cracked her knuckles, "Last time I checked, it was in his rib cage."  
His grin disappeared, "Funny." He snapped three times. One. Two. Three. And three times the whip came down to meet Jack's back. Elizabeth started shaking in her boots. She could see that Jack was growing weak now. His shoulders sagged. Collins kicked her again, "Where?" She held her throbbing leg, "I don't know what your talking about."

One. Two. Three. She shivered at each blow. Putting her head between her knees, she started breathing heavily. Collins smacked her in the back of her head, " I know your husband became captain of the Flying Dutchman. Where is his heart?" She said nothing, only gritted her teeth and listened to the crack of the whip.

Elizabeth clenched her fists and slammed them on the floor. Angry breaths escaped from her. Then she felt Collins pull her up by her hair. She stood up and he let go. Her head was pounding. She put a hand where it hurt and held back her tears. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and made her look at him, "Your turn." Jack stood up and Jonathan shoved him towards Elizabeth. Glaring at Collins, Jack asked, breathing heavily, "What did you say?"  
"It's her turn to be whipped."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You turn to talk. Answer my questions, and she won't get hurt."  
Elizabeth looked at Jack. He was looking back at her with fear and concern.

She looked back at him, worried. His feelings went from fear to rage. He wasn't going to let Collins have her be whipped. He had just been through that and it was not what he wanted for her. The cuts on his back were stinging. Lizzie was tough, but she could not go through that. "Jack," she interrupted his thoughts. "Don't tell him anything." The worry and horror had disappeared from her face. She now looked serious and determined.  
"Elizabeth-"  
"Promise me."  
He smiled at her. She was getting him back for making her promise. He let out a sigh, "Alright, Lizzie."

Collins pushed her onto him. Jack caught her before she could fall. Accidentally, her hand touched his bare back, making his scars throb. When she pulled her hands off and he let her go, they were stained with his blood. "Sorry." they both said in unison. Jonathan shoved Jack again towards Collins. Then, he grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and started taking off her vest. Jack looked at Collins and said, "This ain't right, mate. She's a woman. I don't even think this is legal for the Company."  
"What do you care, Sparrow? You're a pirate."  
"Actually, according to her," He said, pointing to Elizabeth, "I'm a good man."  
He turned back and Collins smirked. He glared at him and said, "Well, maybe I'll get something out of you."  
"Is our bet still on? Ten shillings?"  
"Of course."

He was being clever and smiling on the outside, but on the inside, Jack was angry and filled with hate. Geoffrey took Elizabeth's vest from Jonathan and held it along with Jack's hat and jacket. Jonathan then opened the back of her shirt. Elizabeth turned to Jack and pursed her lips, he smiled at her then. She frowned at him, his eyes looked up at the ceiling. Apparently he wasn't supposed to be seeing this much of her. She was not wearing a corset underneath her shirt, so her was looking at he bare back. He met her eyes again and she shrugged her shoulders. Copying Jack's movements, she put her hands on the wall and leaned against it. When he saw her face behind her arm, the determination was gone, replaced by fear. Collins snapped and the whip hit her back. Blood trickled down Jack was furious,  
"Bloody hell! You didn't even ask a question!"  
Collins smiled, "I just wanted you to know that I'm not afraid to hurt a woman."  
"Bastard."  
"Pirate."  
"At least I don't have to wear a wig to feel powerful."

Collins grunted and straightened his wig. Jack smirked at him and turned back to Elizabeth. Her hands were balled into fists. Collins began, "Question one, where are the pirate lords?"  
"Well, they're certainly not under that girly wig of yours."  
He snapped and the whip came down again, "Wrong answer. Come one, Jack. Surely you at least know where your father is."  
"First, me father ain't a pirate lord. Second, I would not allow him the pleasure of meeting you white-haired bilge rats."  
Collins growled and snapped. Elizabeth let out a whimper as the whip came down. Jack saw a tear slide from her eye.

Turning to Collins, he said, "You know, I've been thinking about it, and I know there's something wrong here. I've told you before that I know the Company, and I don't think torture is in their rules of interrogation.."  
"Yes well, that's when Beckett was in charge. Lord Duran is not as kind as Beckett."  
"So, Beckett just shot the horse. You like to break it before you shoot it."  
"Precisely."  
"Hmm." Jack growled and sighed.  
"Question two. What's the story on Calypso and how do you bind her?"  
"Well, Calypso is a goddess, but she doesn't have to prove it by wearing granny hair. And you most certainly don't bind her by using one of those pretty bows you wear."  
Snap. Snap. The whip came down two times. Elizabeth let out a low cry of pain. One of her fists pounded the wall. Small rivers of blood trailed her back. Jack gritted his teeth and clenched one of his fists until he heard it crack.

He couldn't stand watching this. It was almost as bad as when he had to watch her cry and scream when Will died. Then, he could do something about it. Now, he felt helpless...and he hated it. Never before had he wanted his sword so badly. Collins cleared his throat and asked, "Do you want to try again?"  
"I gave you my answer, Cauliflower Head."  
Two snaps again. And twice the whip came down. Each time it landed on her back, he felt it in his scars. Elizabeth was sobbing now. Her shoulders heaved up and down. Jack started to run to her, but Jonathan shoved him back. Jack stuck his tongue out at him and stepped on his foot. Elizabeth's back muscles were contracting.

Collins patted Jack's shoulder, "That looks like it's hurting her, doesn't it, Jack?" Jack's eyes widened in anger. Collins' evil smile was displayed, "Question three. Where's Will's heart? William Turner is now the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. Where is his heart?"  
Jack raised his hand, "I know this one!"  
"Where is it?"   
"In a chest!"  
The excitement disappeared and he snapped his fingers three times. And three times the whip his Elizabeth's back. Jack felt each blow in his back too. Elizabeth was screaming now. Louder than he'd ever heard her scream before. Her body fell to the ground and she cried. The water on the floor was red with blood. She'd bled more than Jack had...she wasn't as strong. She leaned her head against the wall.

Jonathan grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. She stood up, but her head rested on the wall. Collins let out a long breath and said, "That's enough for this morning. We'll continue later in the day."  
Jack heaved a sigh.  
"Jonathan, escort these two pirates to their cells."  
Jonathan grabbed each one of them by the back of their necks and dragged them to the door. When they reached the door, he let go and kicked each of them on their backs. The two of them sprawled out onto the floor. Jack grunted, Elizabeth whimpered.

Collins slammed and locked the door, "See you both tonight!" Geoffrey dropped their things on the ground and all three men walked up the steps. When Jack heard the door close, all his attention was on Elizabeth. Her entire back was blood red. She wasn't screaming anymore, but light tears still flowed on her cheeks. He sat up, cross-legged. Not caring at all what he was doing, Jack lifted her into his lap. To his surprise, she didn't hesitate, but leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to touch her scars.

Elizabeth's back felt like it was still being whipped. The pain would not go away. Being in Jack's arms made it feel a little better. The cold air on he back made them sting. She didn't care what she was doing. She knew she shouldn't be sitting with Jack like this. But, in his arms, she felt like nothing bad could ever happen to her, she was safe. He started to cradle her, rocking her back and forth. Then, she felt his hand on her head, rubbing where Collins and Jonathan had pulled her hair.

Finally, he spoke, "You did great, Lizzie."   
She smiled and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, sure."  
"No, really. You didn't cave. You didn't save anything."  
"But look how I did with the whipping. I was crying like a baby."  
"No. Don't feel bad about that. It hurt."  
"I didn't hear YOU scream."  
"Well...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
He stopped rocking her. She looked up at him and he smiled, "Love, I think you need to rest." She nodded her head and slid out of his arms. Almost immediately, the pain came back. He crawled over to the door of the cell. "Jack, what are you doing?" she asked, laughing. He reached through the bar and grabbed their effects off of the floor. Sliding them through the bars, he crawled backwards. Elizabeth laid on her side, not wanting to irritate the scars on her back.

Jack put his hat back on his head. He held out her vest, but she said, "I don't want to put it on. I don't think it would make my cuts feel very pleasant."   
"Well, I have no problem with that." he replied, winking at her.  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then, she saw him squish his jacket into a ball. He lifted her head and set the ball of cloth it had become, under it, "Thought you might need a pillow."  
"Thank you, Jack."  
He set her vest aside and laid down beside her, "Am I allowed?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know anymore." He sighed and smiled at her, the last thing she saw before the darkness closed on her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Elizabeth woke up in the cell, Jack's face was but centimeters from hers and he looked somewhat annoyed in his sleep. She smiled, wondering what he was dreaming about. Slowly sitting up, she saw that the whole room was dark...nighttime, she decided. The looked at his back. The scars were still there and the skin around them was an angry purple. Just looking at them made her cringe. The only source of light-a small candle outside of the cell- flickered. The way the shadows were cast on his handsome face made him look unreal-too beautiful to be. 

She went to stroke his cheek, but pulled back. An image of Will flashed in her mind. What was she doing, admiring the pirate who had caused her and Will so much pain and grief? Pain, grief, joy, excitement, adventure...If it weren't for Jack, she and Will would both be dead. No matter what awful things he put them through, he always made it right, whether intentionally or not. He had saved Will's life and she loved him for that. 'There's that word again.' Love. She shrugged it off and smiled. He had the choice to be immortal and sail the seas for eternity or save Will's life and he had chosen to give Will his dream. But why? She had known him to be a mostly selfish man. He was a pirate. But why did he choose to save Will? It wasn't like he and Will were good friends. They were more like acquaintances forced to dwell together by unfortunate circumstances. The only conclusion she could draw was Jack was a good man, and no matter how much he denied it, and that's why he saved him.

For no reason in particular, carefully, she pulled his hat off his head. Placing on her own, she adjusted it into the right position. She leaned over a puddle and looked at her reflection. She smile, she looked good in it. "Nice hat, isn't it?" she heard Jack ask from behind her. She turned, she could feel herself blush and a smile spread from cheek to cheek. He grinned at her, she took the hat off and tossed it back at him. Picking it up, he started chuckling to himself. Then he put it back on and stood up.

Elizabeth stood up with him and stretched. Stretching her arms out farther and farther, she felt her scars burn. She cried out in agony and collapsed. Jack rushed to her side, "You alright, Lizzie?" She didn't reply. The searing pain wouldn't let her. Laying on her stomach, she let the cool air hit her back. Then, she felt Jack's hand touch her skin. 

Jack could only grimace at what he saw. The cuts on her back were surrounded by a dark purple, almost black. In the center, they were a blood red and some of her body tissue was visible. He tried to push it back in, but she screamed from the pain. Pulling back quickly, raising his hands, he apologized, "Sorry, love." He shook his head in disbelief. How could this have happened? This was all his fault. He should have left her on her little island. She probably could have defended herself from those pirates anyways.

He took off his shirt and splashed it in a nearby puddle, drenching it with cold water. He spread it out and laid it across her back. She shivered at first, the low temperature covering her, but then let out a long sigh. He cleared his throat, "Uh, love...it seems that your insides want to come outside."  
She only groaned.  
"I've never been to a doctor in my life...but you have, I assume, being the rich governor's daughter you once were. Do you have any idea what I'm supposed to do?"  
"Well, Jack," she turned over and sat up, "I don't know if you're aware that salt water and open wounds don't mix." She reached back and pulled his shirt off, "I know you were trying to be helpful. Thank you." He took it and slid into the sleeves, "I was told sea water is the best medicine."  
"You were told wrong." She patted his shoulder and smiled.

She had to ruin the happy moment, "Jack, what about Will's heart?" He grunted and rolled his eyes, "What about it?"  
"It's back on the Sea Dog. What if one of the pirates-"  
"The only ones who even know about Will's heart being on the Sea Dog are you, Gibbs, and I. You and I are here, so, unfortunately, I cannot have the pleasure of harming it. Gibbs won't do anything because I told him I would bring a black cat aboard if he did."

She giggled. The smile he loved so much came to his face. He couldn't help but return it with his gold-toothed grin. The sound of a creaking door made both of their smiles disappear. They stood up and placed their hands on their hips. The familiar sound of boots walking down the stairs returned. Before they knew it, Collins was in front of them. He reached into his pocket and took out some keys. Unlocking the door, he stepped into the cell and took a hold of Elizabeth's arm. Jack inched forward and stood in a protective stance, "What do you want, Milk Maid?" Collins shrugged his shoulders and nodded towards Elizabeth, "She's not telling me anything. Since she's no use in THAT department, I thought I'd use her in another. She is a pretty girl, after all. And I need some pleasurable company.

Jack started to breathe heavily and his head throbbed. His eyebrows caved in anger. His teeth gritted in rage. He knew what Collins was doing. He was trying to make Jack confess by...Jack's fists clenched at the thought. Elizabeth looked at him with confusion and fear.

He relaxed himself, letting out a sigh. Looking at Elizabeth, he shrugged, "Sorry, love." He looked at Collins, "Alright Collins, bring me a map and I'll tell you everything you need to know." Collins smiled, letting go of her arm. She walked over to Jack, "Don't you dare. You promised." He was hurting inside. She was mad at him and all he was trying to do was protect her. He had to do this. Pointing at himself, he exclaimed, "Pirate." She frowned at him and tried to smack him, he caught her hand before it could hit his face. Elizabeth sighed and looked at him. Disappointment glowed in her eyes, brimmed with tears. She pulled her hand from his grasp and sat down cross-legged, arms folded. Collins let out an evil laugh, "Good man, Sparrow. I knew you'd understand. I'll go get a map." Still laughing he walked out and locked the cell. After they heard the door close, Elizabeth shot up and ran over to the wall of the ship. She had a knife in her hand. She thrust it into the wall and started carving into the ship. Jack smiled at her, she was being sneaky, trying to cut a hole in the ship. He had seen her swiftly grab the knife from Collins' belt as he had been talking. Seeing she was struggling, he reached to take the knife from her. She growled at him and shoved him away. He smirked, "Love-"  
"Don't call me love!" She growled at him again. Jack tried not to let it show, but that hurt him. "Love was his bet name for her...along with "Lizzie".

She had been cutting away for about five minutes and only moved the knife about two inches. He could tell she was really having a hard time, she was breathing heavily and sweating. Blood was starting to ooze from the scars on her back, her muscles contracting. Sighing, he grabbed the knife and gently pushed her aside. At first, she looked like she saws going to fight him for it, fury in her eyes. Then she stepped back, crossed her arms, and lowered her eyes. He stabbed the hull and started carving.

After about ten minutes later, there was a large circle in the hull, water was seeping through the edges. Jack stepped back and motioned to it, "Would you like to kick it?" She smiled sarcastically at him and glided forward. Lifting her right leg and kicking her foot in the center of the circle, water exploded into the cell, drenching both of them and knocking them over. When the explosion ended, they stood up and walked towards the giant hole. Jack pointed to it and decided to let her go first, "Miss Swann." She bent down and picked her vest off the floor. Swiftly but whimpering a little, she stood back up. He could tell her scars were hurting. Before she launched herself through the hole, she turned to him and snarled, "Mrs. TURNER."

Jumping into the water, Jack realized that Elizabeth was indeed right. Salt water and open wounds did not mix. He clenched his teeth and swam harder. Elizabeth was heading for an island on the horizon. He caught up to her. She was breathing heavily and groaning. The water was stinging his skin, he couldn't imagine what it felt like for HER. Her scars were more open and deeper. She started slowing down, growing exhausted. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her along. She did not hesitate or try to free herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. He could hear her breathing in his ear. All of his feelings for her nearly overcame him.

When they got to the beach, Elizabeth let go of Jack and laid face down on the warm sand. Jack stood up and took off his jacket, squeezing the water out of it. He took the compass out of his pocket, opened it, and shook it, getting the water out as well. Elizabeth was just lying there, trying to catch her breath. Jack could see the sun rising, leaving and orange glow on her flawless face. A small half-smile escaped from his lips.

She gulped loudly, then pushed herself up with her arms, throwing up. One of her sleeves fell off of her shoulder, almost exposing her chest. As she was coughing, he pulled it up to rest on her shoulder, seeing that her scars were clearly still infected. He turned to her and murmured, "Perhaps you swallowed too much sea water, Elizabeth." As he spoke, he took notice of his surrounding...they were in Port Royal.

Quickly, he lifter her onto him, grabbed his jacket and compass, and ran down the beach, "Time to go." Elizabeth tried to wiggle free, but stopped. He would not let her free herself. "Jack, why must we leave so quickly?" she asked. Still running, he exclaimed between breaths, "We've seemed to have stumbled onto the wrong spit of land." Spotting an old fisherman's shack, he sprinted toward it and headed inside. He set her on a stool and grabbed a bucket. Holding it out, his head turned away, eyes squeezed shut, "Here you go." 

Feeling her take it from him, he turned to walk out. He opened the door to exit. Then he cocked his head, took a step back and saw a bottle of rum. Grinning, he grabbed the bottle and fled the scene. He gently shut the door and plopped down, leaning against the shed, pulled the cork off the bottle, and tossed it aside. He held up and bottle and said to it, "Hello, old friend." Tipping his head back, he took a giant swig.

A piece of paper flew through the air and ended up on Jack's leg. He sighed and pulled it off it, looking at the description. He read aloud, "Wanted...William Turner... Elizabeth Swann... Jack Sparrow..." He gargled his saliva and let of the paper, letting the wind carry it away. "Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow." He spit and took a swig of rum.

The door opened and Elizabeth emerged. She bent over and ruffled her hair. Jack's gold teeth glittered in the sunlight. She sat beside him and cleared her throat, "Where are we?" He grunted and looked at her. Their eyes locked for a brief instant, electricity shot through her. She blinked and looked away, he copied her movements. "You, of all people should know, Elizabeth. We're in Port Royal."

She looked around. Indeed, they were in Port Royal. How could she not have seen it? In front of her was a beach she and Will had played on as children. She smiled, memories flooding through her mind. Then frowned and got up. She stood in front of him and kicked sand at him. He waved his arms in surrender, "What in God's name?"  
"You were going to tell them where Will's heart is! You broke your promise!"  
He scoffed and chugged more rum, "Is that what this is all about?"  
"I can't believe you would do that. That's low, even for you."  
The playful anger left his face, replaced with hurt, then he sighed, "I wasn't going to tell him where the thump-thump was in the first place. Or where the pirate lords are. Or tell them how to bind Calypso. I was going to send them on a wild goose chase...give them false information. Savvy?" He finished the rum and threw him into the water.

Elizabeth felt terrible. She had tried to smack him, pushed, him, thrown her and Will's marriage in his face, kicked sand at him, and now insulted his character. And he was never going to break his promise to her in the first place. She slumped down onto the sand, mouth open...she couldn't believe she had been so horrible to him for nothing. The cool sea air made the scars on her back tingle. "Oh." was all she could say. "Oh?" he asked as if he was expecting more from her. And she knew he deserved it, "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Miss Swann...Miss Elizabeth...Mrs. Turner...whoever you are at the moment..." he stood up and put on his jacket, "you've known me for some time now, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Of the two of us, I am the only one who has not betrayed and murdered a friend. So, I am the only one of us that has proven himself...or herself trustworthy."  
"You said you forgave me for killing you!" she exclaimed, standing up.  
"But it is not forgotten now, is it?" He raised his eyebrows and started to walk back down the beach, towards the town. She picked up her vest along the way and followed after him. She put it on, the leather on her scars was not a pleasant feeling, but tolerable.

When the got to town, they hid behind trees and rocks. No one noticed them as they ducked, trying not to be seen. As they sneaked through the town, Elizabeth spotted her friends around every corner. Old friend from school, neighbors, people she spoke to in town...they walked around as if nothing had changed. Then, they came to her house. Jack continued to walk, but before he could go further, she grabbed him, holding him back. He rolled his eyes, "What is it, Lizzie?" "This is...was my home." She replied, pointing to it.

Looking closer, she saw that the windows were gone, replaced by wooden slabs. The bushes and trees in the garden were dying. How long had it been? Long enough for this to happen. The gate was open. She let go of Jack's arm and hazily walked towards the house. She could hear Jack following her. The door was unlocked. She turned the know all the way and walked in. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. All of the furniture was covered with white sheets. The chandeliers were cloaked with cobwebs. The air smelled of dust. Her house had been deserted and abandoned. Something inside her began to squeeze her heart. 

The sound of Jack's boots on the tile floor interrupted her thoughts, "So this is it?" he exclaimed. "The palace of King Lizzie." She turned to face him, nodding, "It was. Now it is but a memory." She hung her head and wiped a small tear from her eyes. Unexpectedly, she felt his hand on her chin. He lifted her face so she could look at him. Bringing up his other hand, he touched her face, wiping away another stray tear. He rubbed it on his jacket and stroked her hair, "S'alright, Elizabeth." She couldn't believe it. At that moment, she wanted to kiss him. She mentally slapped herself. How could she? She was a married woman now. She could not allow herself such fantasies. Sniffling, she asked, whispering, "Jack, can we get out of here?" He nodded and put her hand in his, pulling her towards the door.

When they finally arrived in the downtown area, it was hard to remain unseen. They found refuge in a familiar blacksmith shop, owned by a Mr. Brown. An old friend of Elizabeth's and Will's former mentor. He welcomed her with open arms, "Dearest Elizabeth." His smile assured her she was safe. She hugged him. He smelled of rum... lots of rum...more so than Jack.  
"May we stay here for the night?"  
"Sure, sure." he replied. Abruptly, his attention turned to Jack, "I remember you."  
Jack pointed to himself, "Me? Probably because last time you had the pleasure if my carbuncle, you smashed a rum bottle on my head."  
Mr. Brown grunted and laughed, "Aye, I remember."  
Elizabeth looked at Jack. He was eying a bottle or um on a nearby table. She giggled to herself and turned to the blacksmith. He had too cots tucked under his arms, "Will these be alright, Miss Swann?"  
She nodded, "Thank you."  
"S'no problem." He replied. Then setting them on the floor, his eyes darted to Jack, "Don't touch my rum!"  
She looked at Jack. His fingertips were inches away from the bottle's neck. He pulled back with surprising speed and took three steps back. Mr. Brown grabbed the bottle and walked towards the door. As he was about to shut it behind him, he croaked, "Help yourselves to the swords!"


	10. Chapter 10

When Elizabeth opened her eyes from her slumber, she could hear Jack snoring across the room. She cracked a smile and sat up. This morning she did not awaken with him beside her. The things they'd said to each other the day before put distance between them. She stood up and stretched a bit, trying not to irritate her scars like she had yesterday morning. How long had she been asleep? It seemed to be high noon by the amount of sunlight pouring through the ceiling and windows. Perhaps she had slept longer because of the lengthy run through town.

Glancing at Jack, he appeared restless in his sleep. He kept tossing and turning back and forth, sweating. She thought about going over to wake him, but as soon as she stood up, he laid still, relaxed. She walked towards his cot and bent over. His face was wet with sweat. She raised her hand and wiped some from his brow, then rubbed it on her pants, hoping he would wake up. He just groaned and stirred. His golden teeth showed on his face and he whispered, "Elizabeth". She jumped back, startled. He was dreaming about her? The odd thing was, she had dreamed about him.

They had been walking along the beach, hand in hand, talking about how great life is. The Jack had turned to her, pushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her gently. After their lips had parted, he had told her he loved her.

Elizabeth smiled just thinking about the dream, but Will came to mind at the sight of the swords before her. She told herself to forget about it. Grasping one of the swords, she swung it around a few times and strapped it to her belt, knowing she would most likely be needing it in the near future. She knelt down by Jack and let out a moan. She wanted him to wake up. They needed to talk.  
"Jack," she whispered, poking his cheek.  
"My peanut..." he murmured, clearly still asleep.  
"Jack," she seized his shoulder and rattled him a little.  
"Freedom..." he said with a snore.  
She beamed and pinched his nose real hard, "Jack!"  
"Is the rum safe?!" he shouted, shooting up. He shifted his head and saw her there. The shock drained from his face, leaving frustration, "What?"  
"Nothing-" she shook her head.  
"You woke me up for nothing?" He pursed his lips, showing he didn't believe her.  
"No..." she turned away. "What are we going to do?"  
He grumbled got off his cot, "Well, love... Lizzie... Elizabeth...we need to get back on the Sea Dog. I suggest we find ourselves a ship and...commandeer it."  
"Do you think Collins knows we're here?"  
"Knowing Mr. Sunshine, I wouldn't be surprised if he walked through that door this instant, branded you, and hung both of us right here in this shop."

Elizabeth felt her stomach churning. Vomit crawled up her throat. 'No.' she told herself. 'Not now.' She clamped a hand over her mouth and held her breath. Jack stared at her, blinking in confusion. Her stomach would not give in. She leaned on a work bench and threw up. After it was over, she bent back, coughing, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Jack was examining the swords in the room. Pointing to each one, he walked around, critiquing them, "Like it... like it... hate it... hate it... hate it... hate it... hate it... like it..."

Something caught Elizabeth's eye as she inspected the room. There was something etched into the wall. She stepped over her cot and trudged through the dirt on the floor. There, carved into the wall, was her name. It was sloppy carving, to be sure. The "z" and second "e" were barely readable. She brushed the wood with her hand. No doubt, Will had carved it there some time ago. Tears filled her eyes. She really DID miss Will. Just because she regretted marrying him, it didn't mean...  
Wait, she regretted marrying him? No... 'What is WRONG with you!' she silently screamed at herself. She punched the wall with her fists a little too hard. Trying to shake off the pain, she observed her knuckles. Small amounts of blood appeared in the cracks in her skin.  
"This is ridiculous!" Jack blurted, walking over to her.  
"I agree. Jack, I-"  
"You have the only decent sword there is in this place!" He stopped in front of her and took the sword from her belt, harnessing it to his own. She reached to take it back, but he slapped her hand away.  
"I like that sword." She put a hand on her hip.  
"I do too."  
"Give it back!" She held a hand out.  
"No...persuade me."

Elizabeth felt a deja vu. Had they discussed this before? She gripped a nearby sword and held the point to Jack's throat. His eyes were wide with surprise. He smirked and pulled out his sword, "C'mon Lizzie. You, more than anyone, ought to know better than to cross blades with a pirate."  
She let their swords clash and replied, "You said 'persuade me'."  
"I was hoping more along the lines off... friendly persuasion." A cocky grin turned up on his face.  
Oh, how she loved that grin! "I'm a married woman now. I cannot promise any man but Will such things."  
Was that disappointment on his face? No, it was sadness. Sadness? She could tell he was trying not to let it show.

Out of nowhere, someone started banging on the door. It was too loud to be one person. Elizabeth glimpsed at Jack. A questioning eyebrow was raised on his forehead. He slid his sword off hers and readied himself.  
"Elizabeth, come here." he tilted his head to direct her.  
"Jack, shouldn't we try to escape?"  
"Oh...that's a good idea." They turned towards the back door, but someone started to pound on that one as well.

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by the soldiers in red coats. Elizabeth let out a small whimper. 'Not again.' Jack was searching the crowd, most likely trying to locate Collins. Instead, another man stepped forward. He was tall, broad- shouldered, had many medals on his coat, and Elizabeth realized he was probably only a few years younger than her. He removed his hat and planted his feet into the ground.  
"Jack Sparrow," the man snickered and glowered at Jack, "it's so good to finally meet you."  
"Captain Jack Sparrow..." Jack muttered.  
"I'm sorry Captain Jack. Do forgive my flaw considering your title."  
"Well, now that we've got mine down, we can try yours next . Who are you?" Jack asked, pointing at the gentleman.  
"Oh, once again, I must ask for your forgiveness. I am Lord Duran. I assume Mr. Collins, my colleague, told you about me?"  
Elizabeth placed her sword back on her belt and proclaimed, "You are the man who's making sure our lives are a living hell until we give you all the information you're asking for."  
Duran turned to her and smiled. "Yes. That's one way of putting it. But I must say, Miss Swann, you bring the hell upon yourselves. If you would tell me what I want to know, the punishments would stop."  
"Once we tell you what you want to know, you'll have no further use for us...and you'll hang us."

Duran waggled his head and gestured to two redcoats with shackles. One staggered to Elizabeth and placed the irons on her. These chains were tighter than any she'd ever worn. She looked down and saw that her wrists were turning red around the metal. Duran sauntered to Elizabeth and grunted, "What else are pirates for? They're human waste. Every pirate deserves to be put through hell and hang by a rope. I intend to make sure that every pirate gets what's coming to him...or her. You two pirates are exceptional. I need something from you. When I get it, you will get what you deserve."  
"Jack's a pirate, but he's twice the man you'll ever be."

Duran lifted a hand and smacked Elizabeth. Almost instantly, she could feel her cheek pulse. She winced and put a hand to her face. Jack shook his index finger, "That wasn't very nice." Duran glared at him and snarled, "Pirates are useless scoundrels." I will not be insulted by any of them. Especially a woman." He motioned to the other soldier with the shackles and turned to walk out the door. Before he pushed it open, he spun around and tipped his hat, "I'll see the both of you at the hangman's noose." He shoved the door open and stormed out.

Jack dragged his feet through the mud with Elizabeth as they followed their coated escort. Elizabeth did not look troubled...at all. He was surprised. Leaning over, he whispered to her, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll make sure you don't get branded. You don't deserve to have this bloody 'p' on your arm." He shook his jacket sleeve up, and showed his own mark to her.  
"Yes I do. I'm a pirate. Isn't that how this works?" She sighed and hung her head. As she spoke, he could hear her jaw cracking. Probably the result of Duran striking her, the welt on her cheek showed enough.  
"No. Being branded means you are notorious, infamous, and basically have no soul. That's the kind of pirate that gets branded. No offense, Lizzie, but you're not that good yet. All you've done is free a pirate and go to war with landlubbers and fish people."

There was the smile he loved so much. It stretched from ear to ear, making her face light up like the stars. Jack hadn't seen her smile for a couple of days and, seeing it now, he didn't know how he'd lived without it. However, it vanished when they were thrown into a dark, cold room.

He landed on something sharp, he picked it up and felt it...it was a broken bottle. He growled and threw it aside. Light shined from the other end of the room. Soon, candles flickered around them and a fireplace was lit. Collins was standing in front of it, his well-known evil grin was plastered on his face.  
"Captain Sparrow. Mrs. Turner." He nodded to both of them marched forward.  
Jack smiled at him. "Mr. Collins. I was beginning to miss you."  
"And I, you, Jack. Elizabeth, you've got an awfully big mark on your face."

Elizabeth lifted her hand to her red cheek and sighed. She pushed herself up and said with hate, "We met your Lord Duran."  
"Charming fellow, isn't he?"  
"On the contrary, I quite detest the man."  
"Well, you would. He's not an admirer of pirates."  
"I still don't understand why not. Pirates are more admirable than you and your men."  
"Your opinions are biased. Miss Elizabeth. Your husband is a pirate."  
"Doesn't prove anything."

Jack stood up and stretched. "Mr. Collins," he said. "I am not a fan of small talk. 'Tis a waste of time unless used as a distraction. But, before we DO end this useless conversation, I would like to ask you what it feels like to be taking orders from someone younger than you. A whelp, if you will."  
Angry breaths escaped from Collins. He strode to the two of them and latched onto Elizabeth with his hand. Jack stepped towards him, but Collins drew his sword and aimed it at his chest.

Collins, keeping his sword pointed at Jack, moved back, heading for the fireplace. Jack could see what was coming. He saw the metal rod sticking out of the fire. The very end was shaped into a domestic "p". He would not let Collins brand Elizabeth. Being branded meant so much more than he'd explained to her. It didn't just mean you were a good pirate. It also meant you were lost to piracy forever. If someone saw the brand on your arm, you were as good as arrested. No turning back. He knew Elizabeth deserved a chance to give it all up. Piracy, that is. As much as he wanted her to be a pirate, this wouldn't do. She deserved a choice, rather than an invisible imprisonment.

Collins pulled out the evil instrument with the glowing orange pirate "p" attached to it. "Jack, I've noticed that you don't seem to want Elizabeth to get branded."  
"Collins, just tell me what my options are." Although they were pretty clear.  
"Tell me what I want to know, or she gets branded."  
"What did you want to know again?" He was trying to buy enough time to think of an alternative plan.  
"Where are the pirate lords? What is Calypso's significance and how do you bind her? Where is William Turner's heart?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth. She did not look scared. She did not look worried. She trusted him. Her face showed it. That's all he needed. The original plan was the only was to go.  
"Alright Collins. The pirate lords were planning on gathering at Berton Island. A long celebration was to be held to enjoy the victory over Jones and Beckett. Pirate parties can last up to weeks. So, chances are, they're still there."  
"Why Berton? Why not Shipwreck Cove again?"  
"Why would they go back? So you can return, find them, and kill them? Haven't I told you before that I'm not stupid? I was speaking for all pirates." Jack was proud of himself. If it wasn't HIM talking, he would believe it himself.  
"Very well. What about Calypso?"  
"Calypso is a sea goddess. She controls the sea. The Brethren Court bound her in her bones years ago so that the sea could rule itself. Haven't you heard the song 'Hoist the Colors'?"  
"No I have not. How do you bind her?"  
"Isla Cruces. There's a box there filled with love letters and trinkets and such. Burn some and say 'Calypso, I bind you.' as if you were speaking to one of your many lovers."  
"Where is William Turner's heart?"  
"You had it right under your nose, mate. It's back on Curdy, where you captured us the FIRST time. We didn't get a chance to grab it. Probably still under that palm tree."  
Chuckling, Collins said, "Thank you, Sparrow."

And that's when he thrust the sweltering metal onto Elizabeth's flesh. Jack heard her scream in agony. He saw the smoke rise from her arm. It only lasted seconds, but, to him, it seemed like hours. The scream pierced his ears and stung his heart. When it was over, and the "p" was visible on her pale skin.

Jack was livid. He searched for the broken bottle he'd seen before. After he spotted it, he took hold of it by the neck and hid it behind his back. Collins took no notice, for he was giving orders to take the pirates away. Jack practically tip-toed forwards and shoved the sharp glass into Collins.

Elizabeth shrieked, holding her burnt arm. Collins yelped in pain and pulled the bottle out of his back. Jack grasped her free hand and commanded, "Hold on!" He yanked her out of the door, running through all of the red coats. He heard Collins shout, "After them!" as they ran through the busy street. They bumped into numerous people and knocked over numerous things. As they were pushing and shoving through the people, Elizabeth kept apologizing to them, "Sorry. Pardon us. Apologies. Excuse us."

Then they came to the fort. So many memories here. Funny, happy memories flooded through Jack, but then disintegrated when he realized they were at a dead end. Could they make the twenty-story jump into the sea, missing the rocks below it? He and Elizabeth looked over the side.  
"Do you think we can make it?" she asked, out of breath.  
"You've made it. I've made it...but those were slim chances. Our options are to surely be hanged or maybe drown." He stared at her. There was fear on her face now. Their eyes locked. Jack felt a shock buzz through him. She had such beautiful eyes. And a perfect mouth. And...

Jack shook it off, blinking the thought away. She seemed to be doing the same. He could hear shouting in the distance. The soldiers' boots sounded like thunder. Elizabeth arched her neck to look behind. Jack heard a shot. A gasp. Then she was no longer beside him. He looked over the edge and saw her falling.

So many thoughts ran through his head, but the loudest one said, "Jump!" And Jack did. As he fell, he saw her splash into the water, missing the rocks. He sighed in relief. When he found himself in the water, he swam back up, breathing heavily for air. He looked around to see that Elizabeth had not resurfaced as he had. He dove underwater and swam down. She was lying at the bottom, not moving. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her above the water. Examining her still body, he saw that she was only shot in the shoulder. She was alive…well, at least she would have been if she were breathing.

As if by magic, he saw the Sea Dog on the horizon. He dropped her over his shoulder and swam toward it. He felt a déjà vu, carrying her like this. When they'd first met, he had had to save her from drowning, after she'd fallen off the same fort.

When the Sea Dog approached, Jack grabbed onto the ladder on the side and climbed up. Gibbs held out his hand to help him, but then saw Elizabeth. He pulled back and shouted to the unaware crew, "Out of the way! Make way for the captain!" Jack boarded and laid her on the deck. He knelt beside her and shooed the pirates, "Move! Scurry!" The pirates obeyed and got back to work. Gibbs stood over Jack and suggested, "Cap'n, you could use that technique I told ye about some years ago."  
"Aye." Jack remembered. He opened Elizabeth's mouth with his fingers and blew into it. He sat up and looked at her. She still wasn't breathing. He bent down and whispered, "Don't do this to me, Elizabeth. Breathe." He blew in her mouth again and again.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find Jack's mouth on hers. She found this rather alarming. He lifted off of her and she spit out some water. She coughed and gasped for air. 'Did Jack just save my life…again?' All she remembered was her shoulder burning, then nothing. Now, Jack was looking relieved and her shoulder was stinging. He shouted at Gibbs, "Fetch me some rum!" "Aye, Cap'n!" He was breathing quickly and heavily, and then sighed, "Thank God." Gibbs returned with the rum and Jack bit the cork off and spit it on the deck. Elizabeth was still struggling for air, and it only worsened when he poured the rum on her galling wound. She squeezed some tears out, the sting made them flow. Gibbs' eyes widened and he demanded, "Cap'n, what ARE you doing?!"  
"Tia Dalma taught me this one. The rum will clean out the wound so it won't get infected. Now, bring me a blanket of some sort."

Gibbs readily agreed and hurried off. Elizabeth was now enlightened on what was going on. She had been shot and Jack was trying to help her now. More tears flowed now, but these were different. These were of thanks and happiness. She managed to croak, "Thank you so much, Jack."  
"Don't ever scare me like that again, Elizabeth."  
"You were worried?" He had been worried about her? How sweet.  
"Of course!" He grunted and added fleetly, "If Will came back after ten years and found out you had perished while in my care, imagine what he would do to me! Especially with all the Dutchman powers he's got now."  
Oh. He hadn't been worried about her personally. Still, it was sweet…for a pirate. "Thank you."

Why was he being so nice to her? The "good man" intellection didn't fit here…


	11. Chapter 11

The Honeymoon Saloon was one of the busiest and best saloons in all of the Caribbean. It might not be a surprise to most people that it was located on one of the busiest and best pirate ports in the Caribbean…Tortuga. Granted, pirates from all over the world visited the saloon to find out if, in fact, the rumors of its greatness were true. Other pirates, who were classic visitors of Tortuga or residents of it, got the pleasure of the Honeymoon Saloon on a regular basis.

Hector Barbossa was one of these. He visited Tortuga usually for pleasure. But, on this particular occasion, it was business. He sat on a stool by the bar and ordered a goblet of rum. The bartender, Peter, grabbed one of the big cups and poured the coveted liquid into it. Barbossa gripped it and took a giant swig. "Thank ye, Pete." "You're welcome, Hector. What brings you back to Tortuga? Thought you were on another voyage."  
"Need to catch up with an old friend of mine…" he winked at him and flashed his rotten teeth.  
Pete smiled back. "Jack." It wasn't a question.  
"Aye. Dear Jack. Stole something from me, he did."  
"'Tis my understanding that you did the same to him."  
He just chuckled and chugged his rum.  
"Look, here's Jack now."

Barbossa shifted in his seat and saw Jack walking toward him. He gestured to a deserted table in the back of the saloon. Jack nodded and seated himself. Barbossa strode over and sat across from the other pirate.  
"Ahoy, Jack."  
"Hector." He stretched his arm to the other side of the table and snatched his rum.  
"That be my rum!" He held out his hand, hoping to receive his drink.  
"You take my ship, I take your rum. Unless, of course, you would like to give me the Pearl back, I'll let you have as much rum as you please." His famous cocky grin emerged.

Barbossa heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, dropping his hand. Jack blinked, "I didn't think so." He took a big gulp, and then waved the goblet in his comrade's face. "Quit it, Jack. We've important matters to discuss."  
Jack nodded and set the rum down. "Aye. Of course. You have my ship, I have your charts. Seems I've got the better half of the deal here."  
"I must say, 'tis a surprise to see you back in Tortuga so soon."  
"Don't be absurd! You had that freak with the one eyeball…can't remember his mane… oh well; I met him at the docks this morning. You're not the least bit surprised."  
"'Tis not that, Jack. Why aren't ye sailing to the Fountain of Youth?"  
Jack grunted and lowered his eyes.  
"Ye've got the charts and that bloody compass. All ye need is a ship. Don't tell me ye came back just to command the Pearl."  
"Of course not!"  
"Then why?" He leaned forward, anxious to hear about Jack's troubles.  
"There's nothing wrong with the charts…"  
"So 'tis the compass then."  
Jack just chugged the rum until it was gone.  
"Don't do this to me, Jack. Don't be so cruel to Ol' Hector as to not tell him about yer problems. Ye know I want to hear."  
"I know you want to know."  
"Then let me know what I want to know."  
"I don't want you to know what I know because if you know what I know, I know you'll use it against me in the future…and you know it."  
"Jack, did you lose the compass?"  
"No."  
"Break it?"  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
"The compass doesn't point to the Fountain for me, alright?!" He shouted and leaned back in his chair.  
Barbossa laughed. An evil laugh. The laugh that made his enemies' skin crawl.  
"Satisfied.  
He stopped laughing. "Indeed. Thank ye Jack."  
"You're welcome." He shot him a sarcastic smile.  
"So, yer here because ye know that I can help you. The compass will point to the Fountain fer me."  
"You're getting warmer…" Another sarcastic smile.  
"None of yer men have it point there?"  
"None of the one's I would trust with my compass."  
"Jack, it seems we have a problem on our hands."  
"We do?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Aye. Ye want me ship. I want yer charts. I don't need yer compass. I have enough connections to get me directions. YE don't have these 'connections'. The charts'll help me when I get there."  
"I do not have the connections you speak of. That's the whole point of this thing." He pulled the compass from his waist and held it in the palm of his hand.  
"So, I have a ship and 'connections. Ye have the charts and the compass. Seems we are at and impasse."  
"I beg to differ. Why don't you just lead the way, and I'll captain the Pearl while you're doing it?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Then I believe we are at an impasse."

Barbossa thought hard. One question still remained unanswered. "Jack, if the compass doesn't point to the Fountain fer ye, where does it point?" Jack said nothing, he just waved to Peter, signaling him to bring them some more rum. However, one of the saloon girls took the wave to be for her. She hurried over and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack blinked in confusion. Barbossa sniggled. To his surprise, Jack reached back an unlocked the girl's grasp. "Thanks anyway, miss. Didn't mean to mislead you. Although, I'm sure my friend here would enjoy your company, if you'd be willing to offer it to him." The girl stood up and scoffed, then fluttered her eyelashes at Barbossa, who was too bewildered to give consent, "no thank ye, miss." She shrugged her shoulders and stormed off.  
"I believe you hurt her feelings, Hector."  
He made no response. Only stared at his enemy in wonder. Jack would never reject some pleasurable company! At least not the Jack HE knew. Wait, there would be one logical explanation: "Mrs. Turner wouldn't happen to be venturing with us on this here voyage, should I agree to go, would she?"  
"What makes you think that?" Peter brought over the drinks and Jack took a small swig.  
"Just answer the question, Jack."  
"Maybe."  
"I knew it." He chuckled and chugged some rum.  
"What?"  
"Ye always had a soft spot fer her."  
"Why does everybody keep SAYING that?" He grunted and took another swig.  
"Because 'tis true."  
"She's just another wench."  
"Ye know ye like her."  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not! Rubbish, slander, and calumny!"  
"Speaking of Mrs. Turner…" Barbossa spotted her entering the saloon. Her arm was in a sling and she was dressed in a man's attire. She had not changed in the last…month. Jack turned around and saw her coming. He tried to shoo her away with his arms, but she pushed past and sat beside him. "Hello, Captain Barbossa." She smiled and rested her injured arm on the table.  
"Mrs. Turner." He nodded and winked at her.  
"Just call me Elizabeth, please."  
"Have it yer way. Might I inquire as to how ye hurt yerself?"  
"I was shot in the shoulder a few days ago while visiting Port Royal. It was not a very obliging trip since I was branded as well." She shook her fully-operational arm's sleeve and revealed her "p".  
"Ah. So ye are a true pirate now." He pulled back his own sleeve and revealed his mark.  
"I suppose I am."

Barbossa glanced at Jack. His face appeared glum with disappointment. Barbossa knew exactly why. Jack looked up and saw the other captain staring at him. He shook himself and put on a half-smile. Barbossa grinned and stated, "We have a problem, Miss Elizabeth." He was talking to the girl, but still looking at Jack. Elizabeth took Jack's rum and sipped it, "And what is it?"  
"Jack has the charts and the compass. I have the ship and connections. Who will captain the Pearl on our journey?"  
"Well, what does the Code have to say about this?"  
"We're not sure…but it doesn't matter anyways. They're more like guidelines. Remember?"  
"Tell that to Captain Teague."  
There was an idea. "Elizabeth, you're brilliant! We'll go to Shipwreck Cove and visit Teague. Not only can he straighten this matter out, but he might have some advice for us to follow when we get to the Fountain!"  
"That's a great idea!"

They both looked at Jack. He was just staring at Elizabeth's pirate "p". Barbossa cleared his throat to try and get his attention, but no. Elizabeth pulled back her arm and his it under the table. Jack jiggled his head, "I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"Why ever not?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Because…"  
Barbossa cut in. "Jack's afraid of Teague. Ye see, Jack's Teague's-"  
"Old friend. We don't get along very well. But I'm not afraid."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow at Jack, who, as he was about to say, was Teague's son. Jack and his father, indeed, did not get along very well and were famous in the Brethren Court for their awkward relationship. The few people who knew, like Gibbs and Barbossa, why this was so, were not at liberty to discuss it. You see, Teague was a legend among pirates. Not to say Jack wasn't, but Teague had his true moments of glory, which Jack always seemed to think outshined his own. He continuously needed to needed to be a step ahead of his father, but Teague always appeared to be an inch in front of him. After years of quarreling, the father and son had stopped talking. When they did, the conversation was short and often one or the other feeling inferior. But, why didn't Jack want Elizabeth to know that Teague was his father?

Elizabeth pouted and pleaded, "Come on, please, Jack? We need all the help we can get. Plus, from what I saw of Captain Teague, it seems he's very knowledgeable!" Jack grunted and rolled his eyes, "Of course he is!" He said this sarcastically and stood up, pushing in his chair with great force. Barbossa did the same, except in a less angry manner, and said urgently, "Jack, we best be getting a move on before the Company finds ye here." Jack and Elizabeth both gave him a confused look. He snickered and confirmed, "Yes, I know all about yer little…dispute with Lord Duran and that Collins fellow. Most of the Caribbean pirates do." Jack licked his lips and sighed, "Alright, we'll go to Shipwreck Cove and see bloody Teague." Elizabeth shrieked with glee and hugged him with her free arm, "Thank you, Jack! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The pirate did not return the hug, but glanced at Barbossa, who slyly grinned. This was going to be an interesting voyage.

William Turner shouted orders to his crew. "Hoist the sails! Snap to!" He found himself more irritable these days…ever since he realized that Elizabeth could very well be with Jack. This is not what he wanted. Jack had feeling for Elizabeth, and Will knew it. He knew that that was why Jack had saved his life. That was why Jack had saved his life. That was why he'd come back when the Kraken had been attacking that day. (Elizabeth had told him about it.) That was why Jack saved her life so many times, risking his own…

"William!" He heard a voice shout behind him, disturbing his train of thought. He spun around, but no one was there. He looked all over the place, but found no one. "William!" He heard it again. The voice sounded familiar. "William!" He turned abruptly and she was there. Calypso. "Ah!" he yelled. He jumped and fell over. Sucking in air, he stood back up. Calypso giggled a little, then walked over to him and stroked his cheek.  
"William. I told you you had a touch a destiny." She stepped back, smiling.  
"I didn't think you meant this." He gripped the helm, shaking his head.  
"I suppose you did not. I understand you 'ave been tinking about Elizabet'. Dis is expected."  
Will wanted so much to leap into the air and scream. Could she tell?  
"I see dat look in your eyes, William. Do not worry. I can say." A sly grin formed.  
"You can?" He thought he might explode with anxiety.  
"What do you want to know?" She held her hands out as if offering herself.  
"Is she with Jack?" …Maybe he'd said that too quickly.  
"I see you are curious. Been tinking about dis a lot, 'ave you?"  
"No." he lied. He didn't want to seem too eager to learn Elizabeth's whereabouts.  
"Indeed. Elizabet' is wit' witty Jack."  
Will slammed his fist on the helm and snarled.  
"Do not worry, William. No promise 'as been broken. You 'ave not be betrayed or forgotten." She placed a hand on his twitching shoulder.  
Will raised an eyebrow in inquiry.  
"Elizabet' 'as remained faithful…Jack is...tolerable. I cannot promise da same for da future." She dropped her hand and started circling him.  
"Of course not. No telling what Jack might do."  
"Or Elizabet'."   
Will had not thought of this…entirely. At least not as much as he wouldn't admit…  
"William, I 'ave some news dat might be a interest to you." She stopped to face him.  
"Is it bad or good?" If it was bad, he didn't want to know…or did he?  
"Depends on 'ow you look at it…" She made an invisible scale with her hands.  
"Alright, Calypso. What is it?" He held his breath.  
"Elizabet' is excepting a child."  
"What?" He heard it, he just couldn't believe it!  
"She's going to 'ave a baby." She folded her arms, awaiting his response. 

Will was euphoric. Words could not express how happy he was. He shot into the air and shouted, "Woo-hoo!" He hugged Calypso then, realizing what he's done, stepped away swiftly. She looked at him strange. As if she knew he was hiding something.  
"William…" She seemed hesitant to speak.  
"Yes?" More good news?  
"I 'ave a question."  
"Anything. I owe you." A giant smile was still stuck to his face.  
"Are you 'appy about dis because you are to be a father? Or, are you 'happy because dis proves dat Elizabet' is yours?"  
"Well…" It seemed to be both for him. How could this be?  
"Dis child is not a trophy, William. 'Tis a blessing."  
And then she was gone. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Jack Sparrow stood outside of the captain's cabin on the Black Pearl. It was good to be back on his beloved vessel…although the reunion would have been sweeter if he was the one captaining her. The only solution he, Barbossa, and Elizabeth could come up with was Elizabeth be captain until they get to Shipwreck Cove. Jack was not happy letting a woman run the Pearl…especially when it was Elizabeth of all women…like he wasn't confused enough already.

He pulled out his compass and opened it. Sure enough, the needle swung wildly and pointed behind him…where Elizabeth was. He grumbled and snapped it shut, shaking it. He opened it back up, but his efforts were in vain, it pointed towards its familiar destination. "Bugger. Bloody thing, you're never going to point to anything else, are you?" He spoke to it and snapped it shut.

He grumbled a few profane things in frustration, but his curses were interrupted when Elizabeth poked her head out the door. "Oh good, you're here. May I see you inside, Jack?" She gestured to the cabin with her head. He grunted, nodding.

She shut the door behind him. Jack examined his former cabin…everything was-"Untouched," Elizabeth finished his thought. "I have not changed anything in here, and I don't plan on it. I know this ship is important to you." She smiled HIS smile. The smile he loved and claimed as his own, for he never saw her grant its wonder to any other being. It was sarcastic, happy, serious, but teasing. As it faded, it brought him back to his senses. He shrugged and looked at the floor, "She's only a ship."  
"No, Jack, she's freedom."  
He let his eyes meet hers and they locked. The familiar shock ran through him, up his spine, into his brain. "Aye, she is."  
"Did you forget you'd told me that?" She smiled his smile again.  
"Well…" He had. But, he was surprised at such a notion-he didn't think that she'd remember such a small detail of that night so long ago. He'd thought that it was only he who'd kept the precious memory safe in his heart.  
"Jack, I have something to tell you." She stretched her injured shoulder a bit.  
"Do you now?"  
"Yes. I…" She stopped. Why was she at a loss for words?  
"Spit it out, love…I mean Elizabeth." He'd not forgotten that she'd asked him to not call her "love". The untouchable wound still stung bad.  
"Alright. I apologize for being so rude to you back on the Nemesis and at Port Royal. I was uncouth, barbaric, rude, vulgar-"  
The hand he placed over her mouth stopped her. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You've done worse to me, after all. You killed me once, remember?"  
"It's just, I always seem to assume the worst of you, and I'm sorry for that too. And I would like to thank you for saving my life."  
"Again…" He grinned at her.  
"Right…again." She blushed, but he could see that she was hoping to hide it.

Jack looked fixedly at her, curiosity glowing in his eyes. He could tell that her true intentions had not been intending to actually apologize to him. It wasn't in Elizabeth's character to formally apologize. The Lizzie he knew was too bloody stubborn for that. "Love…I mean…Elizabeth…Mrs. Turner-"  
"Captain Swann." There was his smile again.  
"Alright, Captain Swann, get to the point."  
Now it was her turn to look curious. "What do you mean?"  
"What did you really want to see me for?"  
She looked surprised. Maybe she didn't realize that he knew her so well. "I erm… wanted to ask you…"  
"Yes?" He flicked his wrist, egging her on.  
"May I see the compass?"  
"Is that all?" He grunted and tossed the navigational device to her. Flipping it open, he watched her eyes grow wide. She shut it quickly. Jack pursed his lips, asking, "Where did it point?"  
"Um…at the wall." She tilted her head to the starboard side of the ship.  
"Oh. Perhaps…Will's somewhere that way." He tried not to let the sadness he was feeling show on his face.  
"Perhaps," she sighed. "Jack, may I see where the compass points for you" She held it out to him.

He hiccupped. What was going to say? 'Sorry, but I don't want you to know that I want you more than anything else in this world'? No. 'I love you'? No. He wasn't even sure if that was true. All he knew was that he'd never felt this way about anyone before. "Jack," she disturbed his thoughts. "May I see?" She wiggled the hand she held the compass in. "Uh…" Thank God for Gibbs. He charged in, appearing out of breath, announcing, "We're at Shipwreck Cove, Cap'n Swann!"  
"Perfect. Dock immediately and tell the crew to reload this vessel. I don't want to have to stop on the way to the Fountain."  
"Aye, Cap'n."

Jack prayed that she'd forgotten what they were talking about. He crossed his fingers and hid them behind his back. She faced him and sighed, "Shall we?" She motioned to the door. "We shall." He smugly grinned and followed her.

Bugger. Bloody bugger. Elizabeth cursed under her breath as she climbed up the stairs inside the fort at Shipwreck Cove. Barbossa and Jack were racing each other up the winding staircase. Somehow it got into their heads that whoever got to Teague first would most likely get voted captain. Elizabeth, however, was not thinking about being captain. She wasn't even thinking about her journey to the Fountain of Youth. All she COULD think about was what the compass has showed her. The needle had pointed to Jack. Bugger. She couldn't hold it in. She screamed in frustration.

Looking down in her hand, she saw that she still had the compass. She'd forgotten to give it back to Jack. She stuffed it back in her pocket, when Jack, the monkey, jumped onto her shoulder. She was glad it hadn't been her injured one he's sat on. "Hello." She greeted him. He just uttered a monkey squeal. She giggled at him, petting his head, "You're not so bad, are you?" He shrieked and jumped onto the floor, scampering away.

When Elizabeth entered the room at the top f the stairs, she recognized it as the room where she'd been elected Pirate King. Her heart skipped a beat. There was the globe with the swords in it. There was the giant table. There were the giant chandeliers. There were the ridiculously fancy chairs. There was the balcony where she first saw Teague. There was Teague. Oh. He was sitting in "his" chair, strumming a popular tune on his guitar. 'Where are Jack and Barbossa?' No matter. She strode over to Teague, but he did not look up. Suddenly, swiftly, he lifted his pistol, aiming it at her chest.

"Whoa!" she shouted, raising her free hand. He met her gaze and chuckled, "Sorry lass. Bad habit." He put the weapon away and started playing again, "What can I do for you, King Swann?" Just then, Jack and Barbossa came rushing in. Out of breath, Barbossa managed, "Ahoy, Cap'n Teague." Jack stood his ground, uncommunicative. He was avoiding Teague's intent stare. Elizabeth felt that that confused face Teague was making reminded her of someone…

He turned back to face her. She cleared her throat, "May we go somewhere private?" He nodded, leading the way to a separate room behind him. It was his bedroom, she could see. Only one painting hung upon the wall. It was of Teague, a woman, and a small boy. Elizabeth found herself especially captured by the child. Had she seen him before? The room had a bed and a desk, both covered in various documents. Unconsciously snooping, she took a gander at the papers. One stood out in particular. It was a letter with the greeting "Father-"

Teague was searching for a chair. There was no way he was going to try and clear all of his papers off of his bed now. Elizabeth looked like she needed to sit down so, naturally, he should get her a chair. After venturing for a few moments, he saw that the only chair available was the one he used to sit the Pirate's Code on. He lifted it off and laid it on the bed. "King Swann," he offered her the chair. "you can go ahead and have a seat." He heard her gasp, her eyes shooting from the papers on his desk. She lowered her eyes, embarrassed. He only grinned at her, reassuring her that he had nothing to hide on that desk… that he remembered.

"So…"she began. "So…" he replied. She smiled. He saw her eyes lingering at the painting, he followed. "S'a good picture, ain't it?" She looked back at him, "Yes. You have a lovely family."  
"Thank you."  
"May I ask where they are now?"  
"My wife's gone. Some sickness I'm still unsure of…I guess you could say my son's gone too."  
"I'm sorry."  
He could see she was curious, but he didn't want to discuss his family matters with a mere acquaintance, "Well, let's get back on track here, shall we? To what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"  
"It appears we have a little problem. Barbossa stole the Pearl from Jack. He also tried to steal the charts but, you know, Jack's too clever." She rolled her eyes.  
Teague smiled.  
"Anyways, Barbossa has the Pearl and 'connections' of some sort. Jack has the charts this bloody compass." She took it out and showed him, "Who will captain the Pearl on the voyage to the Fountain of Youth?"  
"I see. Another attempt at immortality for Jack." This was not unusual news to Teague. Jack seemed to always be searching for immortality. He'd used to come to Teague for word on new discoveries and advice…but that's history.  
"I suppose." Elizabeth sighed, bringing him back to the present.  
"Hmm. Why are YOU going on this journey?"  
"I would like to be immortal as well."  
"Are you certain?"  
"Of course…" She appeared uneasy and confused.  
"You know, it's not just about living forever, Lizzie. The trick is, living with yourself…forever."  
She was as silent as a graveyard. Her eyebrows were furrowed, elucidating that she was thinking.  
"Jack has the charts…and Pearl is technically his. He should be captain."

Elizabeth nodded her head and rose from her seat. Still saying nothing, she held her hand out to him. He gripped it, shaking it, "Nice to finally meet you in person, King Swann. Take care of Jackie for me, will you?" "Uh…sure." She put on a weak smile and trudged out the door. He followed her, but stopped and leaned on the doorframe. She positioned herself in front of the two anxious pirates. Barbossa had his fingers crossed, Jack had his hands folded in prayer. Elizabeth took a deep breath and declared, "The captain of the Black Pearl will be…Jack Sparrow." The winner threw his hands up in victory. The loser stomped his feet. Teague couldn't help but chuckle. "Barbossa, might I suggest that you get the first sip when you reach the Fountain? This was you're not at a total loss?" The pirate with the scraggly beard beamed, "Aye. 'Tis fair."  
"Good. Jack, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
The victor's eyes widened in surprise, "Uh…no." He snickered and turned to walk out.  
Teague drew his pistol and aimed it at Jack, "Get over here, boy."  
Jack about-faced, "You know, 'tis not very nice to threaten an unarmed citizen."  
Teague heaved his shoulders, "What can I say? I'm a pirate." Get in here."  
The younger pirate sighed and obeyed.

Jack grumbled as he walked through the door. He did not feel like talking to his father. They hadn't spoken to each other since the last Brethren Court gathering. That hadn't exactly ended well…all Jack gained from that was a confusing and troubling notion from Teague. Something about living forever? "So," Teague broke the silence, shutting the door, "that's her?"  
"Who?"  
"Elizabeth. I didn't exactly get a chance to talk to you the last time you were here. You seemed to be in a hurry."  
"That could be because: A, there was a war going on. And, B, I don't like talking to you. Hence me trying to leave a few moments ago."  
"Is that the girl you told me about when you came back from Port Royal some years ago?"  
"Yes. So?"  
"You were right. She is high-spirited…and beautiful-"  
"How's mum?" Jack tried to change the subject.  
Teague wouldn't give in, "Did she end up marrying that eunuch you talked about?"  
Jack said nothing. He didn't want to talk about these sorts of things with his father.  
"Teague shook his head, "Aw, Jackie. You've made the greatest mistake a pirate could ever make."  
Jack stared at him, eyebrow raised.  
"You've fallen in love. Worst mistake I've ever made. I had your mother until she died…but at least she was mine and no one else's."  
"You don't have to worry about me, Teague. I'm not in love." 'I think…'  
"Then why do you look at her the way you do? Why did you describe her in such a detailed and beautiful way when you first told me of her? Why is it that you don't want to let her know you care?"  
"I don't want to talk to you about this." He headed for the door.  
"You don't want to talk to me about anything anymore."

Jack turned and faced his father. There was no way he was going to let Teague win this one. He deserved to win this time, "Well, Teague, why don't you just sit here, living in the past? Get off my back. All you ever do is make me feel bad about myself. I'm always less of a man than you. You didn't even want me to be a pirate in the first place. Now look at me, I'm Lord of the Caribbean Sea. And you, Keeper of the Code. Maybe some day we can find out who's really the best."  
"I didn't know I was competing with my own son."  
"You knew it when I left home; trying to gain the ship you lost. Find the things you never found. Perfect the things you couldn't. And now, I'm going to go and find something you decided to give up on."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Why am I not surprised? You don't wan to remember because you wanted to ignore the fact that I actually became one of the greatest pirates. I got Jones to raise the Pearl from the depths after your failure sank her. I found the treasure of Isla de Muerta when you lost the map. I fought the East India Trading Company when you came here to hide. Now, I'm going to find the Fountain of Youth, a thing you foolishly decided not to take advantage of. And, I'm going to be immortal in the process. I'll get to live forever, accomplishing things you never dreamed of."  
"It's not just about living forever, Jackie-"

Jack didn't want to hear any more. He yanked open the door and charged out. He'd won this time. He smiled to himself as he entered the room containing his comrades. He pointed to the stairwell, signaling them to go. Barbossa glared and scowled, but started down, nevertheless. Elizabeth gazed at Jack in curiosity. Walking towards him, she asked, "Everything alright, Jack?"  
"Yes, Elizabeth. Everything's…fine."


	13. Chapter 13

_"...my compass...is unique-" Jack opened and shut the lid. "Unique, here having the meaning of 'broken'." Norrington interrupted.   
"True enough, this compass does not point North." Jack said matter-of-factly.  
"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.  
"It points to the thing you want most in this world..."_

Elizabeth sat on the bow, feet dangling over the edge. She watched the clear black water ripple as the ship pushed against it's small waves. The Black Pearl had been sailing from Shipwreck Cove for days now. They'd resupplied enough to journey to the Fountain of Youth twice. Six times, if you counted the rum. She still hadn't forgotten where the compass had pointed to. Jack was the thing she wanted most in this world? Did the compass know her better than she knew herself? 'No!' She dug into her pocket and pulled it out. Flipping the lid, she watched the needle spin around. Once it stopped, it was pointed directly behind her. She turned around and, sure enough, there was Jack on the upper deck. He was talking to Cotton...well, Cotton's parrot. She stifled a giggle. 

Looking back down at the compass, the direction had changed. It was pointing directly in front of Elizabeth. "What?" She asked aloud, squinting her eyes to see anything ahead. She could spot nothing. What was Northeast? She glanced down at the compass in her hand. Now it was pointing behind her again. Southwest... Jack... Northeast... what? Something deep inside her whispered "Will..." She stared at the horizon in a daze. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon..." she heard Will in her mind. Clouds covered the sky above. She leaned her head back, face tilted to the heavens. Taking a deep breath, feeling her stomach get queasy, she leaned over the side of the ship and vomited into the water.

After wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she uttered, "What am I going to do?" She let out all her breath and gazed at the compass. It was spinning back and forth. Jack. Will. Jack. Will. Jack. Will. Jack. "Ugh!" She groaned in frustration and tossed the compass behind her. Listening to it skid across the deck, she heard it stop, then carefully tried to free her injured arm from it's sling.

Jack walked along the deck, searching for Elizabeth. He hadn't seen her for a few hours, since everyone was given their daily duties that morning. The clouds hovering overhead made him predict rain. As he was walking along, he felt his boot kick something. He looked down and saw his compass lying on the deck. "What are you doing there?" Bending down to pick it up, he saw it suddenly flip open and spin around. The needle stopped; he looked up to see where it pointed. 'Oh,' there was Elizabeth. 'Elizabeth! Oh, bugger!' Quickly, he plucked it from the deck, slamming the lid shut, he pulled the string over his wrist, like a bracelet.

Jack's eyes darted everywhere, searching for someone who might have seen. Luckily, most of the crew was below deck, readying the cannons in case of emergency. Namely, any surprises from Duran or Collins. He headed towards the bow, towards Elizabeth. The blanket that was supposed to be her sling was on the ground behind her. She was looking to the horizon, but he could see in her eyes that she was looking beyond that.

Slowly but surely, Jack inched forward and tapped her lightly on her back, "Lizzie..." Apparently, he'd startled her. She screamed in fear and fell into the water. Jack laughed at her, but threw her a line in sympathy. She splashed towards the rope and grabbed it. Pulling her up, he continued to laugh. He held onto her, tucking his hands under her arms, and lifted her onto the deck. At first, she looked embarrassed, but then joined him in laughter.

After their moment of joy died off, Jack realized that his hands were now on Elizabeth's waist. He had been wondering how he had been able to feel the vibrations in her stomach while she was laughing. Then, she seemed to notice that her own hands were placed on his arms, holding onto him. They both dropped their limbs and cleared their throats. Rain started to fall.

Jack raised his arm to the sky, stretching. Elizabeth's eyes shifted from the compass on his wrist, back to the water. He became aware of this, then thought to himself, 'Is that why my compass...I wonder what she saw...' He wanted to break the awkward silence, but found nothing to say.

Elizabeth perched her self on the railing, trying not to slip on it's wet, rainy surface. Jack followed, sitting beside her. "You seem distressed, Elizabeth." he pointed out. "Do I?" She asked, then added, "Is it your tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature that makes you suspect that I am?"  
"Could be..." He nodded.  
Silence enveloped them once again, the only sound she could hear were the trinkets in his hair chiming in the wind. She wished for him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. The rain was cold and there was an icy wind blowing.   
"Okay, I give in," she admitted, "Something Teague said is bothering me."  
"Unfortunately, my father has that affect of making one feel uncomfortable. He's the Keeper of the Code, after all."  
"What?"  
"He's the Keeper of the Code-"  
"No, he's your father?"  
"Uh...no..." His eyes lowered from hers.  
Was she not supposed to know? "He is, isn't he?"  
"No." He looked at her now, like she was crazy.  
She wasn't buying it. "Jack, tell me the truth."  
Rolling his eyes, he let out a sigh and grunted, "Yes...he's my father."  
"I don't know why I didn't see it before. You look just like him."  
"I do not! That's an insult! You make kill me, Lizzie, but you may never insult me."  
"I wish I'd known he was your father." She would have thanked him for so much. Asked him so much.  
"What did he say?"  
She could see he didn't like to talk about his father. Why else would he not want her to know about him? "Nothing. Never mind."  
"Alright then."

Jack scooted off the rail and shook some of the water off of himself. His efforts were useless because, seconds later, he was just as soaked by the rain. As he was starting to walk away, he stopped mid step and asked, "Where did the compass point for you?" Elizabeth pushed herself off the railing, trying not to irritate her wound. She walked over to him and, with his back still turned to her, rested her chin on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "I'll tell you where it points for me, when you tell me where it points for you."

He turned around, standing close to her. If the wind had blown just a mile faster, it would have pushed her onto him. His mouth was centimeters from hers. "Once again...persuade me." His smug grin appeared, almost making her swoon.

Oh, how she wished to persuade him. Not because she wanted to know where the compass pointed to. She'd forgotten all about that now. She just wanted to kiss him. His mouth was so near hers...maybe if she just pretended to trip and "accidentally" fall onto his lips. Would it be so bad if she kissed him? Will wasn't to return for ten years. She was a woman...she had needs! Not that she would let him go farther than a kiss...What was she thinking? She was a married woman! No, if she was if she was going to kiss him, he'd have to start it. 'Go ahead, Jack. Kiss me.'

Would it be so bad if he kissed her? It could just be a casual kiss. A friend kissing a friend. Was that so bad? She was so beautiful...Jack deserved some of her! He needed just one more kiss from her to make up for the forbidden one that had ended in death. It didn't count! Will wasn't there, who said he'd have to find out anyways? But Will was his good friend. Could he really do this? Will owed him...sort of. Well, Jack had given him immortality. Can't he just have a little kiss from Elizabeth in return? No, if he was going to kiss her, she'd have to start it, 'Go on, Lizzie. You first.'

'You first, Jack. Go on.' His mouth was already almost on hers. Was it so hard to move it one centimeter? 'Come on, Jack!' To her surprise, he pulled back slowly. Smiling sarcastically, but sweetly, he explained, "Too slow." Then, he just walked away, leaving her stranded with only her confusion.

Jack slammed the door to his cabin and locked it tightly. He slumped into the chair at his desk. Burying his face in his hands, he groaned. Why hadn't he kissed her? "Because, you bloody git," he told himself, "it would have been wrong. She's a married woman." Since when had that stopped a pirate? Was he really a good man, as Elizabeth said he was? "No. No. No." Repeating it over, he heard her voice in his head, "All hope is not lost. Fight for what you want. Ignore whoever's keeping it from you. Pay no attention to whatever's stopping you. You're a pirate! Nothing should stop you!" If only she knew...

He rubbed his eyes. What was going on? Did Jack love Elizabeth? Was everyone right? Did Will think he did? Was it obvious to everyone but himself? He'd never felt this was about anyone...but his feelings had gotten him in trouble before. Last time, he ended up getting eaten by a giant squid. Captain Jack Sparrow had been with many, many women before, but he'd never felt a connection with them at all. He paid his dues and left. That's how the salty wenches worked. Why couldn't it be like that with Elizabeth? Why was he so attached to her?

Jack eyed the chest on his desk. The sound of the steady heartbeat echoed in his ears. He reached for the handle on the side, pulling the sacred container towards him. He gripped it tight until his knuckles grew pale. He spoke to the organ through his teeth, "You've got it all, William. You've got it all."

Elizabeth sat on the deck of the Pearl. She leaned against the railing, breathing in huffs. She hugged her knees and whimpered. Why hadn't she kissed Jack? She wanted to so badly. Standing there, the was they'd been, so close to each other, she was reminded of their first kiss. She could smell the burning Kraken tentacles. She could hear the rush of the few survivors, eager to escape a grim fate. She could see his sad eyes, longing for his ship. She could taste him again. Rum. Fish. Spices. Surprisingly wonderful. How she longed to experience it all again! 'Oh, no.' A newborn notion overcame her. 'I'm in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.'


	14. Chapter 14

Douglass Island was the entertainment capital of the Caribbean, complete with theater, monthly balls and parties, and wonderful shopping. However, the captain and crew of the Black Pearl were not here to be entertained. They were here because they'd gotten caught in a dreadful storm, forcing them to return to land. The captain was not too pleased about being stranded on a...  
"Pansy Island! That's what this place should be called." Jack Sparrow stumbled into the Holiday Tavern, his crew following behind him. The female receptionist at the front desk opened her mouth in awe at the sight of the unusual guests. Jack tossed a few shillings on the desk. He commanded, "Room for two."

Elizabeth stiffened. Her newest discovery about her love for Jack made her uneasy. She stuttered, "Er...J-Jack?"  
"What?" he seemed annoyed.  
"I don't think..." she hesitated.  
"Really? You don't think? Personally, I believe you think too much."  
She smiled. "We shouldn't share a room."  
"Naturally. Our history together and what not would make it uncomfortable...for you." He winked at her, making her heart flutter.  
"Exactly."  
"Which is why you're sharing a room with Gibbs." He pointed to his first mate. She coughed. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his captain, retorting, "Um...I'll be fine. Thank ye though, Cap'n."  
"Alright," Jack turned back to the woman at the desk, "room for one." She nodded, scooping the coins into her hands, "Second floor, room three."

Jack swung around to face Elizabeth, "And there you go." She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Thank you. Where are you going to sleep?"   
"Don't worry about me, Captain Swann. I think I'll stay down here and engage in some more...constructive activity rather than sleeping."  
She searched the lobby. Tons of men and women were sitting around tables, cards in hand. She inquired to him, "Gambling?"  
"Aye."  
"That's constructive..." she sarcastically snapped.  
He pointed to himself, "Pirate."  
"I'll be in my room." She headed up the stairs.

The Holiday Tavern's accommodations were less than acceptable. The room smelled of manure and smoke. Rat feces were scattered on the floor, here and there. Elizabeth stepped over them and made her way to the bed. The mattress was lumpy and hard. She laid her head on her pillow only to realize that it was merely stockings stuffed into a pillowcase. She groaned and slid off the sorry excuse for a bed. Apparently, she'd risen to fast, for her head began to pound and the room started spinning around her.

Elizabeth leaned on a chair, rubbing her throbbing skull. She trudged over to the bookshelf in the room, consisting of a single written work. Surprisingly, it was one she recognized, "Pirate Legends." She flipped to a familiar chapter, "Notorious Captains..." There, on page fifty-seven, was Captain Jack Sparrow's biography. It told tales about his scheming adventures that she used to enjoy reading about as a governor's daughter in Port Royal. She closed the book, shaking her head, "They don't know the half of it." What about the time he battled an undead pirate? Or when he was made chief of a tribe of cannibals? Or when he came back from the dead after being eaten by the dreaded Kraken? No, the world did not know even a fragment of what he'd done.

Avoiding the unmentionable items on the floor. Elizabeth tucked the book under her arm and left the room. Downstairs she spotted her shipmates in the lobby, either watching or playing cards. The stench of rum and smoke filled her nose. She hopped down the stairs, holding onto the record of pirate legends. Feeling herself growing sick to her stomach, she exited the back door, disappearing into the forest of palms. Her face was immediately splashed by a shower of rain.

"I'll raise you five shillings," Jack dumped his coins into the bidding pile. His opponent, a large sailor, tipped his feathered hat and met the bid. The pirate of the two let out a long breath and pulled a sack from his belt. Shaking out ten more shillings, he threw them on the table. The sailor, Tad, nodded and agreed, "Ten more, Mr. Jenkins?" Jack had almost forgotten his fake identity. As long as he was on Douglass, he was Roger Jenkins. He smiled at the burly man, "Aye." Tad reached into his pocket and dumped the exact currency suggested. He glanced at his cards, asking, "If you win, what are you gonna buy, Jenkins?"  
Jack responded, "A dress."  
Tad raised an eyebrow.  
"Not for me, mate."  
"For a lady friend?" He grinned slyly.  
"Yep." As they had been walking through town, Jack had noticed Elizabeth stop to admire a pale blue gown in one of the shop windows. He decided he'd buy it for her since she didn't have any ladies clothes.  
"Good for you. I'm gonna buy me some whiskey."  
Jack flashed his gold teeth, then answered, "Good man."  
"I call you." Tad motioned to Jack's cards, "Whatcha got, lad?"

Jack reached for the four aces he'd tucked under the table. He always kept these with him so he would win almost every game he played. Laying his cards on the table, his opponent's eyes grew twice their normal size. Jack gestured to his winning hand, "Read it and weep." Tad glared at him, snarling through his teeth, "This is most unfortunate, Mr. Jenkins."  
"S'alright, mate. You can't win 'em all." He began scooping the winnings into a pile towards him.  
"I meant for you. How is it possible, sir, that you have four aces on the table, and I have a pair of aces in my hands, when there are only four in a deck of cards?"  
Clearing his throat, Jack replied, "Uh...'tis a strange notion..."  
"Cheater!" Tad shot up from his chair, flipping the table over.

The candle that had been on the table, rolled towards come barrels. Jack knew immediately what they were filled with. Gunpowder. The flame ignited some on the floor, setting it ablaze. "Run! This place is gonna go BOOM!" Jack shouted and started grabbing the coins off the ground. Tad and everyone else in the room headed for the door. "Everybody out!" Starting to follow the crowd, the thief remembered 'Elizabeth...' "Elizabeth!" He screamed to the upper story. Hearing a sizzling sound emerging from the other end of the room. Jack took notice of the flames moving towards the barrels. He had no choice. He had to leave. Bolting for the door, he looked back. Elizabeth was not coming. He stood in the doorway, hollering, "Elizabeth! Get out!" An explosion knocked him off his feet.

Jack rubbed the wet dirt from his eyes, then opened them. At first, all he could see was a bright orange blur, but, as his vision cleared, he saw what he feared. The whole tavern was on fire. Flames rose from the roof, out the windows, onto the nearby trees, spreading like a deadly disease. The rain did not quiet the flames. He could not hear the citizens of Douglass screaming. He could not feel the bump on his head or the sting of the burns on his face. He could only smell the burning wood and see the torching building. He was paralyzed with shock.

Elizabeth was dead. To him, his world had gone ablaze along with the tavern. Sitting there in the rain, watching the horrifying scene, he figured she had been in the room, sleeping, unable to hear him yell to her. She had blown up with the building. His heart split in two. Feeling a hand on his back, he looked up to see who was attached to the appendage. Gibbs. He was gasping, "Cap'n! Thank baby Jesus yer alright! I was afraid you'd gone up in flames with the tavern! Where's Miss Elizabeth?" Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, then managed, "She didn't make it out, mate."  
"You mean she's..."  
"Gone. Let's get out of here. Back to the Pearl." He stalked off towards the dock, Gibbs keeping in step with him.

Elizabeth, who was very much alive, flipped through the pages of the book she now carried with her. The rain soaked her hair and clothes, but she didn't mind. Sitting on a fallen tree, she read of the pirate legends she had had the pleasure of seeing, in person, only a couple months ago. After a while, she found herself on Jack's page once again. The drawing of him did not do him justice, she decided. The artist had not captured the depth of his eyes or the beauty of his smile. She shook herself, keeping her mind from wandering into a fantasy land. 

Out of nowhere, a bright orange light glowed through the palm trees, scaring Elizabeth. She shut the book fast, like a reflex, and headed towards the aurora. Shoving the flimsy writing work inside her shirt, she noticed she was heading the direction of the tavern. "Oh, God!" she exclaimed aloud, "Jack!" The smell of burning wood filled her nostrils and, not long after, blinded her eyes. The tavern was on fire. She heard someone shouting her name. She started making her way to the front of the building, when it exploded. She found herself flying through the air, then landing hard on her side.

Elizabeth's injured shoulder was pulsing, and she could swear she heard it scream. A small spot on her neck was burning. When she reached to touch it, fire stung her finger. She cooled the burns with her sleeve and patted the dirt off her pants. One of her sleeves was barely hanging on the rest of the shirt. Sighing, she pulled it off, tossing it aside. Then, she remembered. "Jack!" She rushed over to a large sailor in a feathered hat, poking him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, sir. Did you by any chance see Mr..." she couldn't remember Jack's false identity, "...Jenkins?"  
The man turned to face her. Rage was splattered on his face. "That cheater? He's somewhere around here. You'd better hope you find him before I do. " He growled and walked away. Elizabeth stopped to think.

Connecting the dots in her head, she grew anxious. She hadn't told Jack she was leaving her room, so he was unaware that she'd left the building. If he thought she hadn't left the building, then he'd probably figured she'd been in her room while the tavern was on fire... "Oh no."

Pushing through the crowd swiftly, Elizabeth found herself growing woozy again. The bread she'd had the evening before was beginning to crawl up her throat. She hugged her stomach and vomited on the ground. A tear slid from her eye, adding to the dampness of her face. Her head started pounding. Her throat burned and she began sweating. Coughing a bit and trying to clear her head, she went off to search for Jack again. 'What's wrong with me anyways?' she thought. 'I'm always throwing up and I get dizzy and I'm always hungry. Ever since Will left..." Realization washed away her confusion. She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew now what was wrong. Stopping abruptly, she let it sink in. 'I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant...I'm...pregnant...'


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth darted through the crowd of anxious citizens. The rain had stopped. The scare from the fire had died down. She needed to find Jack. The fact that she was pregnant changed everything. Her main problem was that she was in love with a man who was not her baby's father. 'I'm no better than all those wenches in Tortuga." she scorned herself. Shoving past a group of drunken men, she heard whistling and cat calls thrown her way. "Ugh!" she scoffed. Seeing the Black Pearl awaiting, she found herself running faster. She shivered from the icy cold on her unclothed arm.

What would Jack say when he heard the news? Should she tell him? Elizabeth stopped for a breath. She should tell him. He needed to know. Now that she was carrying a child, she had to be safe...but the entire East India Trading Company was after her. "Perfect!" she sarcastically screamed aloud. The people of Douglass Island eyed her curiously. She started heading for the docks again when she noticed the Black Pearl was taking off without her. "Uh-oh." She ran up the dock and dove into the warm water.

Coming up for air, Elizabeth swan to the Pearl. When she was swimming along the side of the ship, she reached out and grabbed onto one of the cracks in the wood. She yelled up to the crew, "Gibbs! Cotton! Marty! Ragetti! Pintel! Anyone? Hello!" No one looked over the edge to spot her. She spit out some sea water. 'They can't hear me...' It was then she saw a long rope dangling over the stern of the ship. Grabbing onto it, she carefully tried to pull herself up with her only healthy arm. The arm she couldn't use dangled at her hip. All she could really do was push herself up with her legs.

Elizabeth sprawled onto the deck, gasping for air. The climb had worn her out. Before she knew it, the crew all had their pistols pointed down at her head. Laying on the deck, she grunted, "Put those away!" Barbossa came from behind the men, looking confusedly at Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth? Begging your pardon." He shoved one of the pirates, "Stupid bilge rats! Hold yer fire! Guns down!" He held out a hand to her, "Madam." She sighed, taking it, lifting herself onto her feet. She stood erect, "Thank you, Barbossa." She nodded to his monkey, who screeched. "You too, Jack."

Just then, Gibbs appeared in front of her. He gave her a big hug, then back away, embarrassed. He apologized, "Sorry, Miss Elizabeth. I just thought you were-" "Dead." Barbossa finished his sentence. She laughed, "No, I'm fine."  
"So we can see." Jack's first mate pulled her aside.  
"Where's Jack?" she asked, looking around.  
Gibbs spoke below a whisper, "In his cabin. He thinks yer dead, miss. He's..."  
"Upset?"  
He nodded shyly.  
"Well, then, I think the best thing to do is tell him I'm alive." She started to walk away.  
He grabbed her by the elbow, "Miss... it's not my business to ask such a question... heaven help me if Jack finds out...but, are you and the Cap'n... together?"  
Elizabeth yanked her arm away, snarling, "You're right! It's none of your business! If you must know, we most certainly are not. Have you forgotten I'm married, Mr. Gibbs?"  
"Er, no. But-"  
"Well then, are you insinuating that I would be unfaithful to my husband? With JACK of all people?"  
"Elizabeth, I-"  
"Excuse me, but I think I best go see Jack. Don't worry, I'll be a good girl." she growled, pouting.

She stomped off, mumbling explicit things about Gibbs. Halfway to the cabin, she realized that she wasn't mad at him at all. Only at herself for wishing that his insinuation was correct. She thought about going back to apologize, but decided to spare Jack of having to live another minute thinking she was dead. Twisting the knob, she pulled the giant door open. 

Jack sulked at his desk, compass in one hand, a rum flask in the other. Dead. Elizabeth was dead. And it was all his fault. He should have left her on that little island. She could have fended for herself. She was strong. And brave. He sipped some rum. And beautiful. And smart. And he felt like he...

He heard the doorknob to his cabin turn. He shut the compass and threw it aside. The rum flask was at his mouth, the alcohol diving down his throat. His guest's footsteps were heard from across the room, but he did not look up to see who it was. He lectured the stranger, "It is proper to knock." "I'm sorry," the person replied, "would you like me to go back out and try again." It was her. Elizabeth.

Jack's eyes shot up to meet hers. There they were. Big. Brown. Beautiful. And alive, that was also good. "Elizabeth?" he asked as if he was unsure of the woman standing in front of him. She smiled at him, "Are you okay?" He stood up, stumbling over to her. He declared, "I thought you were dead."  
"Hardly. I left the tavern out the back door. I needed some air."  
He said nothing. He wanted to kiss her so badly.  
"Jack, there's something I need to tell you-"  
"What were you thinking?" he interrupted, "Were you TRYING to scare me to death? Do you want to kill me...again?"  
Their happy reunion sailed away. She was mad now, "Stop bringing that up! Forget it! You said you forgave me!"  
"I lied! I tend to do that!" What was he saying? He wasn't being like this purposely.  
She frowned, "Wretch!"  
"Spoiled rotten girl!"  
"You...insufferable pirate!"  
"Scorn woman!"  
She barred her teeth, "Egotistical bastard!"  
"Back-stabbing murderess!"  
"I'm pregnant! Ha!" She gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.

'No! I didn't mean it!' she wanted to say it out loud. Had she just used her pregnancy as a... comeback? Elizabeth silently screamed. Jack was quiet. His face showed no emotion. She tried to read his eyes, but they were just as unclear. He only stared at her blankly. He never blinked. She looked at the ground, dropping her arms, "Jack, I-"  
"Did you just say 'I'm pregnant' to get back at me? To upset me?"  
"I just-" she leaned on a nearby chair.  
"Because it sounded like you did. And I just wanted to ask you, Mrs. Turner, why that would affect me in any way."  
Her mouth stayed shut.  
"Why would that affect me in any way?" He waited for a response.  
"I don't know," was all she could offer.  
"Obviously you had some motive for saying that."  
"I guess I subconsciously thought it would anger you..."  
"Well, it doesn't. I don't even know if I... believe you."  
She raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"How am I to know that you really are... pregnant... or you just decided to make something up to TRY to upset me?"  
"I really am, Jack. I realized it this morning."  
"Sure." Sarcasm lurked in his voice.  
"Think about it, Jack. Ever since you fetched me from Curdy, haven't I been weepy? Don't I get dizzy easily? Aren't I constantly throwing up? If you want more proof, I'm sure I'll be getting round within a few weeks."

Anger? Was that anger in his eyes? Frustration? Is that what clouded his face? His furrowed brow was at a sharp angle, piercing her heart. The frown on his lips taunted her. She looked down to see one of his hands balled into a fist. She examined it, only to find it relax after a few moments. She moved her eyes to his face once again. Whatever had masked it before was gone, leaving the Jack she knew and loved. Elizabeth smiled slightly.

To her surprise, he returned it with a real smile. He held out a ring-clad hand, saying, "Congratulations, Lizzie." She stared at the hand, speechless. In awe. After a second or two, she put her own in his. He shook it, mumbling, "William will be... very happy when he gets home." Her smile faded, she sighed, "Right. Will."  
"You alright?"  
"Sure. I'll be fine. This is just..." She was at a loss for words.  
"I can imagine."  
"It changes everything."  
He was silent again.  
"I'm going to have to keep myself safe."  
"I'll make sure you are. You know, love... Captain Swann, there is a downside to this matter."  
She cocked he head like he did when he was confused.  
"I hear a woman shouldn't drink while she's expecting."  
"I know." Fake disappointment was displayed on her face.  
"Of course, the good news is, that means more for me." A sly grin appeared. Her knees began shaking.  
"Elizabeth, is you want to go home, you can."  
"What?"  
"The only way you can assure your child's safety is to leave the piratical life."  
"Jack, no matter what kind of life I lead from now on, the Company will always be looking for me."  
"Well-"  
"To tell you the truth, I feel much safer with you..." Her voice trailed.  
He smirked.  
"And other pirates, rather than by myself."  
"Hmm." He seemed to be in deep though.  
"What do I have to do for you to forgive me for killing you, Jack?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know, Lizzie. It's hard to forgive someone who murdered you without warning. Without reason. Without considering the consequences of their actions. I sat in the Locker for days, trying to comprehend why you would do such a thing. I could think of nothing. No matter what I'd done to you in the past, I knew I always made it up to you and it was always for your own good. I'd saved you and your whelp's lives countless times. I could come up with nothing. All I could assume was that you were a charming murderess. What gets me is that you killed me by means of trickery and deception. Very unlike you."

Elizabeth had never heard Jack be so honest and serious. His words hurt her. She never imagined that his murder would have effected him this much. And this is what he thought of her? A "charming murderess"? It sounded nicer than the "back- stabbing murderess" he'd called her by a few minutes before. Her eyes lingered on his. They seemed to be thinking still. Solving a puzzle. She could think of nothing to say. She tried, "Jack, I-"  
"Just leave, Elizabeth. Please."  
She nodded. Holding back tears, she started walking to the door. Something held her back. She turned around and saw that it was her hand still in his. They both gazed at their intertwined fingers. He slowly untangled then, then relaxed his arm. Elizabeth almost whimpered at the loss of contact. She headed for the door again, not looking back.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth sat on a barrel filled with apples in the cargo hold. She wiped a stray tear from her eye and scrubbed her runny nose with her sleeve. Opening the lid of the barrel beside hers, she took an apple and bit into it. It tasted much liked she was feeling. Sour. Bitter. She chucked it across the room. It hit the wall with impressive force. Lifting her shirt up, she stared at her stomach, it wasn't much, but she could see a little roundness forming. She placed a hand on her belly, speaking to her developing baby, "It's just you and me, all alone in this world."

When she heard boots walking down the stairs from the other side of the hold, she pulled her shirt back down and leaned her head back against the wall. Barbossa emerged from the darkness. His monkey leaped off of his shoulder and scampered over to a table with bananas on it. He peeled it himself and bit into the soft fruit. The pirate in the feathered hat gave a rotten grin, "Mrs. Turner." She smiled back, correcting him, "Elizabeth."  
"Aye. Elizabeth."  
"What are you doing down here?"  
"I could ask ye the same question." He walked over and pet his monkey.  
"I was just...checking the ship's inventory."  
"Didn't ye do that yesterday, after ye finished telling Jack ye were alive?"  
"Well...I'm doing it again. Better safe than sorry."  
"Hmm. Trying to keep the apples all to yerself?"  
She laughed, "No. Have one." She tossed him a green apple.  
"Tell me...Elizabeth, what are ye really doing down here?" He bit into his apple.  
"Thinking."  
"About what, might I ask?"  
"I guess I should tell you...I'm pregnant."  
He spit out his bite of fruit. He coughed, "What?"  
"I'm expecting a baby in five to six months."  
Biting into his apple again, he uttered, with his mouth full, "I told him."  
"Told who, what?"  
Apple juice dribbled down his beard, "Jack! I told him that he needed to be more careful or he was going to have a little pirate to take care of sooner or later."  
Elizabeth choked on her own saliva, "Oh my god, Barbossa! It's not Jack's baby! Bloody bugger no! We haven't even...you know."  
"So, it's Mr. Turner's?"  
"Of course!"  
"Thank the gods above!" He wiped some sweat from his brow, then took another bite of his favorite fruit.  
"Do you think I'm a whore? Does everyone on this vessel think I'm a whore?" She jumped off the barrel and barred her teeth.  
"Uh...no...why?"  
"Gibbs thought that Jack and I were...together. You thought I was carrying his BABY! I'm married!"  
"I understand, but you know how Jack is."  
"He is...Captain Jack Sparrow."  
They both laughed.

Barbossa finished his apple and dropped the core on the floor. He held out his arm to the monkey, named Jack, who crawled up and sat on his shoulder. The pirate turned to Elizabeth, saying, "Follow me." She walked behind him to the deck above. They began strutting to the crew's quarters. When they arrived, Barbossa shouted at the men, "Everybody on deck! In a line! Pronto!" The crew followed him onto the deck.

Once they were lined up, Barbossa motioned for Elizabeth to come beside him. They stood in front of the crew. Then, he spoke to them, "Gents, I have an announcement to make." Elizabeth realized what he was going to tell them. She felt relieved. He continued, "We have an expecting mother on board-" Ragetti was stupid enough to raise his hand and ask, "Who?"  
Barbossa rolled his eyes, "I think it would be the ONLY woman on this ship!"  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Aye, ye idiotic, one-eyed dog!"  
"Oh."  
"The point is, we best make sure that she is safe so that no harm may come to the child inside her. Are ye with me?"  
Everyone agreed, shouting, "Aye!"  
A weight lifted off Elizabeth's shoulders.

A pirate like Jack Sparrow knows two things. One, a pirate's ship is not just a ship, it's a pirate's freedom. And, two, a pirate's first and only love is the sea. Jack had been certain of these statements all his life but, now, for the first time, he questioned them. Particularly one. Was his only love the sea? It was his first, to be sure. There was nothing he treasured more than the sea. He knew that, if he were to die, he hoped that he would die fighting on it's majestic waves. 

He sat at his desk, chugging the rum in his flask. The pain was not washing away. When the container was empty, he threw it across the cabin. Propping his feet on top of the table, he tipped his chair back. The room was silent as a grave. It had been like this for the past week, ever since Elizabeth had told him she was expecting Will's child. They had not spoken since. The only sound that could be heard was the beating of William Turner's heart in the Dead Man's Chest. Jack watched as if it would do something beside sit on the desk. The beating was at a slow, steady pace. It mocked him.

"Jack Sparrow! You disappoint me!" He heard a voice speak to him. A familiar one. He got out of his seat, searching the room/ He asked the ghost, "Where are you?"  
"Behind you."  
He whirled. Calypso stood in front of him. He greeted her with a smile, "Tia Dalma. You're looking better than ever."  
"Dere's no time for flattery, Jack. I am very angry wit' you."  
"What did I do?" Jack questioned like a small child.  
She yelled, "Elizabet' Turner is pregnant!"  
"I swear, I had nothing to do with it!"  
"I know dat!"  
"Then Will got his prize." He clapped.  
"Prize? You speak of da child as if it is a trinket."  
"I do not!"  
"You and William 'ave no 'eart."  
"Actually, it is He who has no heart. I've got two." He lifted the chest off the desk.  
"It is Elizabet's, not yours. It is her job to keep it safe."  
He laid it down, "Why are you angry with me?"  
"I am angry about the way you handled yerself when you 'eard da news. You love 'er, don't you?"  
Jack acted horrified, "No! You know very well that my first-"  
"Yer first and only love it da sea. Yes, Sparrow, I've 'eard it a million times. Only dis time, I know you are lying."  
"Forgive, me you royal godessness...ness, but you are mistaken. I have no desire for Miss Swann-"  
"Mrs. Turner." She granted him an evil glare.  
"Whoever she bloody is!"  
"Jack, I know you..."  
"I know you do." He threw her a flirtatious grin.  
She returned it with a smile, "If you do not love 'er, at least admit you care very much for 'er."  
"I will do no such thing." He folded his arms in refusal.  
"Don't test me, Sparrow."  
"What do you care anyways? What do I care? She's married to Will. It's over."  
"So you admit dat you feel for 'er, you just won't say."  
He paused, thinking, "Are you trying to trick me?"  
"Seems you don't need to be tricked, Jack. You're giving me all da answers I need wit' out speaking at all."  
"Calypso...Tia Dalma...why can't you women have one bloody name?" He was getting frustrated.  
She frowned at him, wetting her lips.  
"I am not in the best of moods. The rum is gone once again, the entire East India Trading Company is after me, my fate is in the hands of my worst enemy, Mrs. Turner is getting too emotional for my liking, and I can't find my bloody hat! So, if you please, go and disturb the happiness of some other unfortunate sailor."  
The look she gave him then made him tremble. She was furious, he could tell. The glaze over her eyes was proof enough. Finally, she spoke, "Never, ever speak to me like dat, Captain Sparrow. I could care less about your problems. Dey mean nut' ting to me. You know how you feel about Elizabet'. I know how you feel about Elizabet'. Da only difference between you and me is dat I also know how SHE feels about YOU."

Jack froze. Cocking his head, he asked, "What do you mean? She has feeling for...me?"  
"I can and will not say anyting about dat. Why would I?"  
"Because...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
"I don't tink so."  
"Even if I had feeling for Lizzie-"  
"Lizzie? Is dat what you call 'er? It's cute." She teased him.  
"Even if I had feeling for ELIZABETH, what do you care? You don't support her and Will's marr-i-age?"  
"I support der love for each udder. I just sympathize for der situation. I know what it's like for her. She needs to be loved while William is away. You want to help her wit dat."

Jack didn't know what to say. She was making so much sense. She really did know how he felt about Elizabeth. How he longed for her presence wherever he went. How he wanted to sail the Seven Seas with her forever. How he desired to kiss her flawless lips just one more time. And since someone knew all of this beside him, it made him feel surprisingly...relieved.  
"It's okay to love someone, Jack."  
"I love the sea."  
"I do too. But you 'ave a real person. One you can 'old in your arms."  
Jack couldn't do this. There was no way he was going to talk love and feeling with Calypso. Or anybody. Especially if they were about Elizabeth. He shook his head, saying, "This is ridiculous! Why are we talking about this? I don't have any feeling for Lizzie...Elizabeth!"  
"C'mon, Jack. Don't start dis again..."  
"I will! Get out of here." He strode over and opened the door for her.  
"Jack..."  
"I am not going to do this! I'll just take Elizabeth back to Curdy, where she can watch the whelp's heart until he returns."  
"'ow are you going to do dat if your ship can't make it back?"  
"And why wouldn't the Pearl be able to?" He pursed his lips.  
"Der's a terrible, terrible, storm coming."  
Jack looked out the window. The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. He laughed, "No there's not! It's as clear as ever out there!"  
"Are you sure about dat?"  
"Yes, I'm sure about dat...that!" he corrected himself.  
"Look again."  
He did. The sky was completely overcast. Angry clouds covered the heavens. He turned back to the goddess, "You wouldn't."  
"Oh, yes I would." She made an evil laugh, raising her arms to the ceiling. Jack heard lightning.

Right before his eyes, she turned into a seagull and flew out the door. Fear-filled eyes wide, Jack grabbed his coat and rushed onto the deck, running towards the crew's quarters, screaming, "On deck! All hands! Scurry!"


	17. Chapter 17

As Elizabeth slept, she dreamed of the fateful day when she killed Jack:

_She walked towards the sad captain. Stopping a few feet away, she uttered, "Thank you, Jack." He turned. "We're not free yet, love." Gloom clouded his face. She strode closer to him, saying, "You came back," she looked at his lips, "I always knew you were a good man." She kissed him then. To her pleasure, he kissed her back. She was startled to realize she was enjoying herself. As her mouth moved with his, she pushed him against the mast of the ship. Reaching for the handcuffs she had, she chained him to his beloved vessel. Looking at him, he was smiling at her. She explained, "It's after you, not the ship...It's not us...I mean, this is the only way, don't you see?" She was going to kiss him again, but held back, "I'm not sorry." Admiration sparkled in his eyes. He whispered to her, "Pirate."_

Elizabeth woke up on the stairs that connected the upper and lower decks. Rain pelted her face. The blinding lightening stunned her eyes. Thunder's roar echoed in her ears. As she tried to shake the rain off of herself, she found Jack screaming, "On deck! All hands! Scurry!" She raised an eyebrow at him as he rushed towards the crew's quarters. He disappeared for a moment and she could only hear him repeating his orders. The ship started to rock from under her.

She stood up, walking to the bottom of the steps. Suddenly, Jack was before her. "Lizzie," he was panting, "get in my cabin now!" Her eyes were wide with surprise. She'd heard him, she just couldn't believe he was speaking to her. They had not exchanged words for about a week now. She blinked away her shock, "I'm sorry, what?" He placed a hand on her back, pushing her along the deck, towards his cabin.

"Go in my cabin and stay in there! You need to be safe from this storm!" He opened the door, urging her inside. She stood in the doorway, confused. He frowned at her, then poked her hard enough to make her step back. With that, he shut the door in her face. She opened it quickly and stepped outside as the rain drenched her clothes. Jack turned around and pursed his lips at her. She shrugged her shoulders and said matter-of-factly, "I don't want to wait inside!" He approached her, "This storm is going to get really bad! You need to be safe!" Elizabeth had to yell to be heard over the thunder, "It's just another storm!"  
He shook his head. "You don't understand! I upset Calypso! This is my punishment!" He held out an arm, motioning to the rain.  
"Oh, Jack, what did you do?" she groaned.  
"I'm not sure! I seem to be angering masters of the sea lately!"  
She knew he was trying to make her laugh. It worked.  
"Lizzie, I don't know how bad this'll get! I need you to get inside!"  
She stopped laughing. "No!"  
"This is not a good time to be stubborn!" The wind blew his hair wildly.  
"I want to help! I'll be fine!" Without thinking, she reached up and stroked his cheek.  
He relaxed at her touch, it seemed.  
Despite the freezing rain, she felt warm. She tried to pull her arm away, but he grabbed it by her wrist and put her palm back to his face. Their eyes locked and a shock slithered through Elizabeth. Jack inched forward.

A sail snapped and the wind blew it viciously. Elizabeth dropped her arm swiftly and Jack stepped back. "Mr. Gibbs!" he shouted, "Tie that sail back down and secure the cannons!" Elizabeth rushed to the first mate, shouting, "I'll get the cannons, you get the sail!" "Aye, miss!" he replied.

Trying to forget the moment he and Elizabeth had just experienced, Jack headed towards Barbossa, who looked at him like he knew something unwanted. The pirate with the scraggly beard rolled his eyes, exclaiming, "Jack!" The other pirate asked, "What?" A giant wave washed over the deck. Jack and Barbossa grabbed the railing, holding on to stand up. The one with the wet monkey asked, "What did ye do?"  
"What do you mean? Nothing!"  
"this is no ordinary storm! It's much like the one we had when battling the Dutchman! Only without the maelstrom!"  
"I might have upset Calypso just a tiny bit!" The ship rocked and he slipped.  
"Ye've put us all in danger!"  
"It's not my fault! She's mad at me for some reason!"  
"And what reason would that be?"  
"I don't know!"  
Barbossa's hat flew off of his head and floated across the deck. He chased after it, still yelling at Jack, "Well, ye've got to figure it out, ye do! Or else we'll all be at the bottom of the sea in no time!"  
"You know, this is probably you fault too!"  
Barbossa caught his hat and put it back on. "Don't try to pin this on me! This is all yer fault!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is so!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is so!"  
"Alright! It is! I'll try to fix it! Let's just tie everything down!"

Jack began tying down a cannon, trying not to slip on the wet floor beneath him. He heard a lot of shouting and looked around. Some sailors were falling overboard. Quickly, he grabbed onto the rail and held the rope tight in his hands. Once the cannon was secure, he moved to the next one. Before he got to it, he remembered Will's heart.

Rushing to his cabin, Jack did his best to keep his sea legs steady. He opened the doors and, sure enough, there was the Dead Man's Chest rolling on the floor with the rocking of the ship. He grabbed at the treasure box, but it kept escaping. Finally, he managed to get a hold of it. Fetching a rope, he tied the chest to one of the door knobs. After seeing that is was incapable of moving, he hurried back outside.

Mr. Gibbs ran into Jack as he came out of the cabin, "Cap'n, this isn't a regular storm! I told ye it was bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir!"  
"Shut your skull cave, Joshamee! Drop canvas! Find out where the nearest island is, and get us there!"  
"Aye, Cap'n!"  
"Are all the cannons secure?"  
"Miss Elizabeth is working on the last of 'em!" He turned and walked to the upper deck where Cotton was fiercely trying to steer the Pearl.

Jack spotted Elizabeth on the port side of the deck. She was struggling to tie down the cannon. Slipping on the moving wooden floor, she was holding onto the firing device. Feeling pity for her, Jack hurried to help her. He pulled the rope from her fingers and began to make a knot with it. She grabbed it back from him growling, "I can do it myself!" He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine!" He folded his arms, tapping his foot, watching her fight the storm. She slipped again and he asked, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm bloody sure!" The rope flew out of her hands and landed on the deck.  
He picked it up and handed it to her. "Positive?"  
"I'm perfectly capable of securing this bloody cannon!"  
"Suit yourself!"

He turned and walked away, then heard her yell, "Okay, help!" Whirling back around, he saw the cannon rolling across the deck as the ship tipped. Jack held onto the rear with Elizabeth, pushing it forward. After it was in place, he helped her tie it down. "Jack, when do you think this will end?"  
"I'm not sure! When Calypso's cooled off, I guess!"  
"What if she wants us all to die?"  
"I don't think that's what she want to happen!"  
"Then, what?"  
"I don't know!"

When the cannon was secure, Jack asked, "Do you think you can get the last one by yourself?"  
"Aye!"  
He smiled at her piratical talk. He jumped down to the cargo hold, where Marty was desperately trying to keep the food crates steady. Jack patted him on the shoulder, "You're doing great, little man! Just make sure the rum is safe!"  
"I'll try my best, Captain!"  
"If you best isn't good enough, call Gibbs to help you!"  
"Aye!" He grabbed the sides of a large crate and held on for dear life.  
"Oh, bugger! Marty!" Jack found a chain and imprisoned the giant box to the hold.  
"Thanks, Jack!"  
"Get on deck and...find something to do!"  
"Aye!" The small fellow rushed to follow orders.

When Marty had gone, Jack ran to the rum cellar and got a bottle. Chugging more than half of the amber liquid, he followed in Marty's footsteps back to the action. Lightening struck the sides of the ship. Looking to the sky, Jack shouted at the goddess who was most likely watching, "Stop bolting holes in my ship!" He sipped more rum until the container was empty, then threw it in the water.

Jack searched the progress on the deck. Elizabeth was tying down the last cannon. Out of nowhere, a shot of lightening split the heavens and struck the mast of the ship. It broke from the bottom and began to fall over...right in Elizabeth's direction. If he didn't get there fast, it would crush her. Running faster than he ever had before, Jack hurried to the woman and pushed her out of the way of the mast. They hit the ground and slid across the deck. He heard wood crunch behind him. He looked down at a surprised Elizabeth, "You alright, Lizzie?" She gripped onto the lapel of his jacket and pulled his lips to hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was doing. She was kissing Jack and she did not feel guilty. She did not feel ashamed. All she felt was love. He was kissing her back. She knew she should be scolding him for doing so, but she was too lost in her fantasy world that she had only believed existed in her dreams. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stopped for a breath, then pulled him back. He held her close, as if protecting her from danger.

If she opened her eyes, Elizabeth knew that reality would appear. For now, she kept them shut, kissing the pirate she loved. Jack moved his hands up to her face, placing one on each cheek. She was surprised at how gentle he was being. She curled a leg around his torso, not letting him escape. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she stopped for another breath.

Elizabeth brought a hand down to Jack's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was at a rapid pace, exactly as hers. When she started to fall backwards, he grabbed her hips, stopping her from hitting the solid deck. He tasted exactly as she remembered. Rum. Fish. Spices. How could it be so wonderful? His lips were soft, as she remembered. The only difference was, she was kissing him only because she loved him, and he had just saved her life, along with Will's baby's life too...'Will!'

She pulled her lips off his and gasped for breath. Opening her eyes, reality appeared, as promised. Her senses flooded back. The rain had stopped. Someone was clapping. She looked to her right, Jack's left. Pintel and Ragetti were there, clapping, smiling wide. A happy tear slid from the bald one's eye. The one-eyed one sniffed, whispering, "That was beautiful." Jack glared at them with such anger that it scared even Elizabeth. The pirates fled for their lives.

'What have you done?' Elizabeth's mind scorned her. Jack met glances with her again and smiled. As much as she would have liked to, she could not return it. She crawled out of his arms, across the deck, backwards. He watched her push herself up. Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. Sniffling, she wiped a tear from her eyes, choking, "I'm so sorry, Jack." "Don't be," he replied. She spun around and dashed for the cargo hold.

Jack could not believe what had just happened. He'd kissed Elizabeth more passionately and more lovingly that any other woman he'd met in his life. And she... she had started it. She had seemed more urgent than he...not that he minded at all. But, now, after seeing the look on her face as she'd left, he felt bad. Not terrible, but still bad. And he could only imagine how she felt. She had just kissed a pirate who was not her husband or the father of her child. Despite all of this, Jack couldn't help but wonder why she had.

Gibbs interrupted his thoughts by advising, "Cap'n, I suggest we make port and resupply immediately." "Aye, Mr. Gibbs," he replied. He stood up and patted his first mate on the shoulder.   
"Uh...Jack, do ye want to talk about what just happened?"  
Jack froze, then spoke sternly, "About what, Gibbs? Nothing happened."  
"But-"  
"No."  
"You-"  
"Nothing happened."  
"Aye, nothing." Gibbs nodded, getting the hint.

Jack walked into his cabin and placed the Dead Man's Chest back on his desk. He sat in his chair and put his face in his hands. Rubbing his eyes, the kohl came off onto his fingers. He took out a handkerchief and wiped off the black substance. Calypso's voice broke the silence, "Well done, Jack." He jumped up, searching for her, "Where are you?" She did not reply.

"Ugh!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. She picked up a box of bread loaves and hurled it across the room, they spilled all over the floor. Realizing this felt good, she tossed a crate of eggs to the other end of the cargo hold. She kicked a barrel of apples over; they rumbled as they rolled on the wooden ground. Continuing to scream, she threw some bananas on the floor and started stomping on them. An angry voice yelled at her, "Elizabet' calm down!" She jumped back. She knew that voice. It was Tia Dalma, otherwise known as Calypso, the goddess of the sea. She appeared on a food crate, sitting perfectly still.

Breathing heavily from her outburst, Elizabeth walked over to the goddess. Calypso smiled, "You and Jack are very unusual. Normally when I pay mortals a visit, dey bow in respect. You two never do dat." The mortal in the hold shrugged, "We're pirates...and you're not exactly my favorite person right now. Your little storm tantrum to punish Jack almost killed me. Thankfully, he saved me yet again."  
Calypso giggled, "I know."  
Remembering why she was mad, Elizabeth kicked another food crate into the wall.  
"Why are you so upset, Elizabet'?"  
"I just..." she hesitated.  
"You don't 'ave to be so guarded. I know and see everyting. I am already aware a what 'appened."  
She stammered through sobs, "I can't believe I did that! I had no business kissing Jack like that! I'm married to Will! I deserve to go back outside and be crushed by that mast!"  
"Elizabet', let's be honest. You're not upset because you kissed Jack. You're upset because you enjoyed it."  
"I-"  
"Did you notice dat your excuse for being sorry was because you are MARRIED to William, not because you LOVE 'im?"  
"But..." She slumped onto a food crate.  
"I will not condemn you for loving Jack, Elizabet'. I condemn you for marrying Will when you weren't willing to stick wit' it. Remember, I was in your situation once before."  
"I know. I just... can I be perfectly frank? May I vent?"  
"Of course. I won't tell a living soul."  
"Alright...sometimes, I wish that Jack had stabbed Jones's heart himself. Then, Will would not be cursed and Jack would be out of my life. I wouldn't be so confused as I am now."  
"You need to stop wishing. It's done. Dis is da way it 'as to be."  
Elizabeth's emotions caught up with her. She began to scream again, "Why did Jack let Will stab the heart anyways? So Will would be banished to World's End, out of his way? So that will would finally be out of his life? That sounds like something he would do! He's never really liked Will! He and I were always thorns in Jack's side!"

Calypso's face dropped. Sadness masked her features. She sighed and pointed to a crate beside the one she was sitting on. "Come, Elizabet' ," she ordered. Elizabeth obeyed. She watched the goddess hold out her hand above the floor. She moved it in a circling motion, as if she was stirring a pot of chowder. Elizabeth looked down and watched a puddle rise from the floor boards. Calypso placed her arm back in her lap. "Is that all, Calypso?"  
"I want you to see someting. Look into da water I 'ave just created and watch da scene dat will play, so dat your 'eart may know why Jack sacrificed so much on dat day."

Elizabeth leaned over the puddle. Davy Jones's face appeared, scaring her. He laughed and turned around, stabbing Will in the chest. Jack stood there with Jones's heart in one hand, a broken sword in the other. Shock covered his face. Elizabeth then watched herself scream, "Will, look at me! Look at me!" Jack stared at Elizabeth. The look on his face...

Sitting next to Calypso now, Elizabeth saw what she was meant to see in that water. The expression on Jack's face. He watched her screaming and crying Will's name. It was like his whole world was shattering in front of him. His eyes echoed sadness. She had never seen him look that way before. It made her want to weep. She almost uttered aloud, "It's okay, Jack." Watching him now, Elizabeth understood. After seeing Will stab Jones's heart, the images faded. She stood up and said, "Me. Jack let Will stab the heart for...me."  
"Watching you suffering, screaming...what else was he supposed to do?"  
"What is the point of this? What are you trying to say?"  
"Get on deck. Dey're calling you."  
Elizabeth listened for a voice, but heard nothing, "No they're not."  
Calypso smiled.

Then, Elizabeth heard Barbossa call down, "Elizabeth! Get up here! We be needing ye!" She grabbed her hat off a nearby table and placed it on her head. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
"Well, you could start by talking to Jack. You two need to discuss what 'appened."  
"I guess. He's probably in his cabin right now, getting a good laugh out of this."  
"Not exactly." Calypso looked at the floor.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see."  
"Well, thank you for listening to me complain. And opening my eyes."  
"Twas a pleasure. You'll not be seeing me until William returns, but it doesn't mean I won't be around."  
"I'll remember."  
"I just 'ave one question."  
"Ask away."  
"If you drink from da Fountain of Yout', you will live forever. Can you live wit' da pain dat your love for Jack is causing you...forever?"  
"I..." She didn't know what to say.  
"Just tink about dat."

Elizabeth began to walk up the stairs, but stopped and asked the goddess, "Have you spoken to Will?" Calypso stood up and walked backwards. When she reached the wall, she did not stop, but walked through it, disappearing. Elizabeth stifled, "Hello?" The eerie voice broke the silence, "Dey need you. Go."


	19. Chapter 19

When Elizabeth was on deck again, the crew was lined up. She stood at the end of the line, next to Ragetti. Everyone stared at her, like she was a stranger who was not welcome. She pulled her hat down a bit, hiding more of her face. Barbossa came over and stood on the other side of her. Out of the corner of her mouth, she asked him, "What's going on?"  
"Jack be wanting to say something to the crew."  
"About what?"  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps something that happened during the storm."

The look he gave her then made her freeze. Their kiss? 'Could that be it? Oh, God.' Her palms began to sweat, along with her forehead. As they stood waiting for Jack, she could see what the storm had really done. The mast laid on the deck like a fallen tree. Splintered wood was scattered all over the place. In some areas, it looked like a creature had taken bites out of the ship. 'Calypso, why did you do this?'

Elizabeth titled her head to speak to Barbossa again, "Where did we make port?" They were docked at an island she'd never been before, which wasn't saying much since she hadn't been to many islands.  
"Cutterby Island. Tis a safe haven for pirates, thankfully. Although, I still be suggesting ye keep yer brand hidden."  
"Uh-oh." She looked at her bare are. Her "p" was as obvious as Gibbs's love for rum.  
"Aye."  
"Bugger," she swore.  
"Watch yer language," he teased.  
She rolled her eyes. "Where's Jack?"  
"He went to the shore to find help."  
"Oh."  
"There he is."

Jack walked up the gangplank, carrying a sack filled with something. Elizabeth eyed it suspiciously. He stood in front of the crew with Gibbs. She blushed just looking at Jack. She held back her tears, knowing that she wanted nothing more but to kiss him again. He turned his head and glanced at her. She ducked her head and looked away. Then, he spoke to them all, "Gentlemen...and lady, we've docked at Cutterby. Luckily, it is a relatively safe place for us to be. As most of you may already know, and can plainly see, we are in desperate need of serious repairs. Since we've been carried here, we've really no where else to go. Aside from all that, I have some good news: Robert Stanson is in town temporarily." The pirates whispered among themselves. Elizabeth asked Barbossa, "Who's Robert Stanson?"  
"Master shipbuilder. He has no problem helping pirates. Make this ship as good as new, he can."  
"Oh. Good."  
"Only problem is, he charges a lot more for the likes of us."  
"How rude."  
"Used to work for the Company. Word around the sea is, he was committing too many crimes to be considered an officer any longer. He was dishonorably discharged. Says he's retired."  
"I see."

Jack stood in front of Cotton, who was at the other end of the formation. Jack walked down the line, like he was inspecting his unit of soldiers. As he strolled, he spoke, "I am not one to give money for a job I can very well do myself. So, I have a feeling we're going to have to...convince Mr. Stanson to help us for free." Elizabeth asked, "You mean...persuade him?" He turned his head and smiled at her, "Exactly." Putting more quickness in his step, he stopped in front of her. Her heart started beating really fast. "Mrs. Turner, do you think you can persuade Mr. Stanson to repair our vessel?"  
She scoffed, "Of course! Just give me a sword and I'll convince him to help us...or I'll have to slit his throat!"  
He scowled. "Elizabeth, Let's not frighten the poor man. Gibbs and I were hoping you might persuade Robert in a more...friendly way."

As he said this, Jack reached into the sack he was carrying and pulled out it's contents. A dress. A very revealing one. Elizabeth connected the dots, "You want me to...wear that...and persuade him? Jack, be serious! I'm not doing this!" It's neckline plunged more than the waterfall at World's End. The material was tight-looking. It was a dress fit for a...wench!  
"Captain Swann, let's not forget a certain event that occurred a certain time ago when I ended up in a certain place of certain punishment that a certain someone sent me to after betraying me a certain way. That certain someone owes me."   
"You're blackmailing me!"  
"I'd rather call it...encouraging you." He shot her a seductive grin.  
"You're...despicable!"  
"Sticks and stones, love."  
"Elizabeth," she corrected him, glaring.  
"Whoever you are."

Elizabeth frowned at Jack. He just kept smiling. She yanked the dress from his hands, growling, "Fine, I'll do it. Not because you asked me to, but because I want to get to the Fountain of Youth as soon as possible. If this is the only way, then so be it." "You may change in my cabin." He pointed the way, as if she didn't already know. She stalked off, hearing the pirates chuckling as she left.

In the cabin, Elizabeth murmured about how ridiculous she felt. She kicked off her boots and began undressing. The Pirate Legends book fell out of her shirt. She laid it on Jack's desk. As she stepped into the dress, her injured shoulder pulsed. When she pulled the dress up, she looked at her stomach. She could almost see it becoming more round. As she was pulling the dress over her chest, someone charged into the cabin. It was Jack, yelling, with his hands over his eyes, "Not looking! Not looking! Not looking!" "Jack!" she screamed, pulling the dress over herself so fast, she didn't have time to put her arms through the sleeves. He asked, "Can I look now?" "No!" Carefully, she put the dress on the right way...but someone was going to have to fasten the back. She groaned, "You can look now. I need your help."

The dress was a dark green with black lace on the hem and bust line. The sleeves were long, so they covered her brand. The lace on them made her wrists itch. In the green, there were small black diamonds splashed onto the skirt. It was a pretty dress, Elizabeth decided, if it didn't make her breasts almost pop out of the top. The material was extremely tight, reminding her of the one she wore the first day she met Jack. He had saved her from drowning and she'd awakened to his handsome face looking staring down at her...she shook off the memory.

Jack took his hands off of his eyes and looked at Elizabeth. He almost fell backwards at the sight of her, but grabbed onto a chair to stabilize himself. She grunted, "Can you button the back?" She lifted her hair up and turned her back to him for easy access. She heard him walk forward and felt him start to button the dress. "Jack, we need to talk."  
"We do?"  
"About what happened this morning."  
"What happened this morning?"  
His breath on her bare back made her feel faint. "Between us. We-"  
"We what?"  
"I...you...we...you know what I'm talking about!" He was just being difficult to poke fun at her, she could tell.  
"I do?"  
She felt his cool breath again and it made her bat her eyelashes. Her knees began to tremble. "Jack, we kissed!"  
He finished buttoning the dress, then took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. Stepping back, he examined her, asking, "Again?"  
"Yes, again! This morning! On the deck! During the storm!"  
"Was I any good?"  
She breathed in heavily and snarled, "Jack!"  
"I just can't seem to recall kissing you again. Not since the day you viciously slaughtered me."  
Swallowing the lump in he throat, she managed, "Jack, what-"  
"Elizabeth, nothing happened."  
"But-"  
"No," he held her hands, saying, "Nothing happened."  
"Jack-"   
"Elizabeth-"  
"We shouldn't pretend. We can't pretend."  
"Yes we can. Nothing happened."  
"I don't want to."  
"You don't want to pretend like nothing happened?" Something shimmered in his eyes.  
"Fine, Jack. Nothing happened."  
The shimmer faded. "Nothing."  
"Nothing."  
"Absolutely nothing." He dropped her hands and headed for his desk.

Elizabeth watched Jack rummage through piles of plunder and papers. He seemed to be searching for something. "Found it!" He held up a silver box of some sort in the air. It was no bigger than an average sand dollar. He flipped open the lid and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. Gesturing to a chair behind her, he commanded, "Sit." She seated herself on the wooden piece of furniture, admitting, "I haven't worn a dress in a long time. I feel strange."

Jack rubbed the handkerchief onto the kohl and bent down to Elizabeth's face, She asked, "What are you doing?" He smiled, "Just adding a touch of Jack to your ensemble." Lifting the cloth to her face, he wiped the black under her eyes. She looked up at him, muttering, "I swear, Jack, if you look down my dress, I'll make you wish you were back in Davy Jones's Locker." That made him laugh, "Don't put ideas in my head, Mrs. Turner." He finished under her eyes, then told her, "Close your eyes." She obeyed. He rubbed the handkerchief back onto the kohl, then wiped it on her eyelids.

As she breathed, he felt it on his neck. It made him want to kiss her again. He had decided to pretend that what had occurred that morning had never happened so that Elizabeth would feel better. He could tell that she felt bad for kissing him, and he didn't want her to have to live like she had. It was obvious that she had just let her guard down, and that was the only reason she'd done so. However, he had done it because of the way he felt about her. He understood now that he could never be with another woman unless it was Elizabeth. Now that he knew such a woman existed, all the others seemed dull and colorless. Insignificant. The one woman he truly wanted, was take. Just his luck.

Jack finished rubbing kohl on Elizabeth's eyes and snapped the container shut. He stuffed the handkerchief and case in his jacket pocket and stood up straight. "Open your eyes." There they were. Big. Brown. Beautiful. Long lashes. The kohl complimented them. "How do I look?" she asked, standing up. She turned full circle, then stopped so he could reply. "You look..." Ravishing? Gorgeous? Irresistible? What word was he allowed to say without crossing any lines? He could only think of: "...like your ready." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Then Jack remembered something else. He went out and got the sack he had been carrying and brought it back in. He pulled out the purse that had come with the dress. Elizabeth took it from him and put her hand through the strap. She posed. He pointed out, "There's a small dagger and some shilling in there, just in case." "Well, she replied, "I think I am ready." He led her out the door, to the deck.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" the butcher of Cutterby yelled at Jack as he bumped into him. The pirate bowed, stifling, "Apologies," he looked up, "nice...er, meat." He began searching the crowd for Elizabeth. She was on her way to persuade Robert Stanson to repair the Black Pearl without charging. Jack was now following her to ensure her safety, even though she had specifically asked him not to. "I don't need help," she had said, "I am not afraid of some ex-soldier who thinks he can charge pirates extra because they're...well, pirates!" Jack had shaken his head at her, assuring, "You need some backup, just in case."  
"I have had plenty of experience in dealing with dangerous men."  
"Plenty, but not enough."  
She's glared at him. "If I find someone following me, I'll turn around and come back. You'll have to find someone else to persuade Stanson. I'm sure Gibbs would look lovely in this dress."  
He'd risen his hands in surrender, "Alright! You win! You funeral."  
"I shouldn't even be dressed like this. I'm going to be a mother in a few months."  
"Don't remind me..." he'd mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Go." he's waved her off.

As if he would listen to Elizabeth! Now, Jack was following her through the marketplace of Cutterby Island. She was unaware, of course. If she looked back, he ducked or hid behind something so that she wouldn't spot him. Gibbs had volunteered to be her "bodyguard", but Jack knew that he would be distracted by the many saloons that Cutterby offered. Not that Jack wasn't yearning for a good time as well, but, whether he believed it himself or not, Elizabeth was more important than rum at this time. If something happened to her, the Pearl would probably never get repaired.

Jack passed a few dress shops and eateries as he lingered behind Elizabeth. He was about three yards away, but sometimes he walked faster and got too close, in which case he had to stop for a bit and wait for her to get farther ahead. Finally, Elizabeth was in front of the inn that Stanson was staying at. She ruffled her golden locks and adjusted her dress. Jack chuckled. She pushed the door open and walked in.

Hurrying to the window, Jack peeked inside. Elizabeth got a hostess's attention and asked for Stanson. The woman pointed to the shipbuilder and handed Elizabeth a drink of some sort. Elizabeth smelled it, most likely checking for rum, thanked the woman, then took a sip of it. Jack watched her walk over to the man's table. Luckily, it was by and open window. He turned the corner and stood outside the correct one. Now, he could hear their conversation. Robert greeted her, "Hello...beautiful." Jack pursed his lips. "Actually," replied the woman, "it's Elizabeth. But beautiful works too.  
"Please, sit."  
Jack heard her chair scratch the floor.  
"Robert, I have something I would like to ask you."  
"Anything you like, gorgeous."  
"First, can we go somewhere more...private?"  
Jack almost laughed out loud at Elizabeth's trying to be seductive. A little jealousy pinched his heart.  
"Of course."

Jack heard them stand up, so he looked through the window. Robert was leading her up the stairs! "He's taking her to his room, the bloody land lubber!" Jack searched desperately for a ladder. He found one leaning on a nearby building. Which room were they in? The only way he could find out was to check every window.

In room number one, there was an old man sitting in a chair. Jack couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. He banged on the window with his fist. The old man jumped, startling Jack, causing him almost to lose his balance. Room number two was occupied by a mother of four children, trying to get them to settle down. She saw Jack outside the window. She opened it and shouted at him, "No Peeping Toms!" He whispered, "Sorry." She ran for her broom, but he climbed down the ladder before she could cause him harm. In room number three, a woman was putting makeup on her face in front of a mirror. She turned her head and saw him. Jack couldn't hear her, but he read her lips, "Jack Sparrow..." they said. Seeing that she was angry, he could only imagine who she was. Probably an old lover. To save time, he just jumped off the ladder, onto the ground, instead of climbing. At last, he found them in room four!

Elizabeth was sweating uncontrollably. She was so nervous. Stanson opened the door for her and urged her inside. She held on tightly to the purse that contained her dagger. He strode over to her and got close to her face. His breath smelled like eggs and old fish. She held in her air and backed away. He just stepped towards her. "What did you want to ask me, darling?" he asked her. She kept backing away, but he kept coming closer. She was getting near the bed. In an act of desperation, she turned and headed in another direction, replying, "I, um...right. I wanted to ask you-"  
"What?"  
"Uh...let me finish-"  
"Can we have fun BEFORE you ask?"  
"Fun? What?" she scoffed.  
"Love, let's get to it!" He was stalking her now.  
"Don't call me 'love'!" Only Jack could call her that, even if she wasn't allowing him to.

Stanson grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and started yanking on her sleeve. She yelled, "Alright, that's IT!" She reached into her purse and pulled out the dagger. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pushing the blade to his throat, much like when, she remembered, she had Sao Feng's guard held down in Singapore. Stanson, now, was struggling to free himself, but, if he moved the wrong way, his throat would be lacerated. He growled, "What in God's name is wrong with you?" "What's WRONG with me? What's WRONG with ME? I'm four months pregnant by a man who I will not be seeing for ten years. Since my child was conceived, I have been frantically searching for the Fountain of Youth with a pirate who is making me question every aspect of my life. Not to mention, my ship is broken. THAT'S what's WRONG with me!"  
"Bloody hell! You're pregnant?"  
"You couldn't tell?"  
"I just thought you were..."  
"Fat? You wish."

Elizabeth pulled Stanson by the neck and shoved him against the wall, dagger pointed to his heart. His nervous breaths made her laugh. He huffed, "What do you want from me?" "Fix my ship, the Black Pearl."  
"The Black Pearl? Jack Sparrow...is he the father?"  
"Bloody hell no!"  
"Oh."  
"You fix my ship, or rather, Jack's ship, or I'll slit your throat."  
"Fine! Okay!"  
"Let's go." She pointed the dagger to the door.  
"But, uh-"  
"No 'buts'. Go."  
"I was just going to say, you might want to help Jack off that windowsill."

Elizabeth turned around and, sure enough, the pirate was dangling outside the window. She held onto Stanson by the back of his neck and pushed him onto the bed. "Stay there," she commanded. Opening the window, she asked the victim, "Jack, why are you hanging from this window?" "Because the ladder fell, that's why!" She leaned over and saw the fallen ladder on the ground. "Oh," she exclaimed, "that's too bad. Goodbye!" She slammed the window shut. Stanson stared at her, asking, "Aren't you going to help him?"  
"No. I asked him not to follow me and he did anyways."  
Jack started it tap the window.  
"Come on, lass. Have a heart."  
She sighed and walked over to the pirate's glass cliff. Opening it, she grabbed Jack's arms and tried to pull him inside the room. He slid through and accidentally pinned her to the ground. She pushed him, "Jack, get off me!" "Another happy landing," he smiled. As Jack got off Elizabeth, she stole his pistol from his belt. She aimed it at the shipbuilder, ordering him, "Out of the room." Standing up, she kept herself steady. Jack whined, "My pistol!" He reached for it, but she glared at him. He put his arms down. Robert walked towards the door. Elizabeth followed behind him, the barrel of the pistol poking his back. Jack stumbled behind them.

Elizabeth felt extremely faint. As a matter of fact, she felt very ill all of a sudden. When they all got outside, the pistol started shaking in her hand. Her walk started swaying, like Jack, who seemed to take notice, "Lizzie, are you okay?" She turned around and frowned at him, "Of course!" She then added, lying, "I'm perfectly alright."  
"You look drunk."  
"Shut up! I'm just tired, is all."  
"I don't think so..."  
"See, that's your problem, Jack. You don't think."  
"What?" he asked her like she was crazy.  
She knew she wasn't making any sense. Any moment now, she was going to collapse. She murmured, "Promise you'll catch me..." before her world went black.

Jack caught Elizabeth as she fell. Her eyelids shut, leaving only the kohl for him to admire. He lifted her into his arms and carried her through the marketplace. He pried the pistol from her fingers and aimed it at Stanson. "Keep moving," he commanded. They headed towards the docks as the smell of the sea filled his nostrils, bringing him home.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been three weeks since Elizabeth had opened her eyes. Robert Stanson had fixed the mast of the Black Pearl and Jack and the crew were already out at sea again. Since, Jack had placed Elizabeth on his bed, and she had not moved. Her face was as pale as the lace tied around his wrist. Her lips were dry and chapped and her pulse was faint. Jack had never been so worried in his entire life. No, that was a lie. He'd been just as worried when he'd woken up in Davy Jones's Locker.

As Jack paced in his cabin for the eight hundred and eighty second time, he bit his lip and cracked his knuckles. Trying to distract himself, he pulled out his compass and opened it. It pointed to Elizabeth, as expected. He grunted, snapped it shut, and thrust it back in his pocket. He opened the door of the cabin and looked outside. Gibbs was walking along the deck. "Mr. Gibbs," Jack shouted, "Bring the surgeon in here!" Gibb's face lit up, asking, "Why? Has she moved?"  
"Uh...no. Just bring him in here!"  
"Aye, Cap'n!"

Jack shut the door and started pacing again. The surgeon, Andrew, entered and bowed, "Andrew, at your service, Captain Sparrow." "Stop sucking up and tell me if she's made any progress!" Andrew ran over to the bed and sat on it, examining the woman. Jack leaned on a wall, rapping his fingers, impatient. After less than a minute, he asked rudely, "Well?" "She seems to be getting more color."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You probably haven't noticed because you hardly leave the room."  
"Oh...I knew that," he lied.  
"Of course."  
"And I HAVE left the room. Just a couple minutes ago when I told Gibbs to get you."  
"Of course."  
"You can leave now."  
"Yes, sir." Andrew bowed.  
"Stop being so polite! It is most excruciating!"  
"Yes, sir...okay, uh, fine! I WILL leave!" he yelled and started to stomp out.  
"Well, don't be RUDE," Jack commented.  
"Yes, sir." He bowed again.  
"Wait, will she ever wake up?"  
"I already told you, sir, she's been poisoned. I don't know what kind it was; liquid, solid, a powder form...it all depends. Since she has more color, I'm assuming she'll be okay. I can't tell you when, but I can tell you that she will awaken. She may even be aware of her surroundings."  
"And her baby?" Jack held his breath.  
Andrew shook his head, uttering, "I don't know. I'm guessing that it's fine, considering her stomach is continuing to expand. It means the baby is still developing."  
"Alright. you can leave now."  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He bowed again.  
"What did we JUST talk about, Andrew?" Jack moaned, "Politeness..."  
"Oh, right...uh, bye!"

When Andrew was gone, Jack continued to pace. Something caught his eye on his desk. A book. A book? "Pirate Legends," he read aloud. Pulling up a chair by the bedside, he flipped through the pages. At the front, he searched for the table of contents. A chapter was entitled, "Notorious Captains." It was on page fifty. He read Barbossa's biography. "Hector Barbossa," he read aloud to Elizabeth, "Birth date unknown... location unknown... has been sailing the Seven Seas for many years. He is currently the first mate of the Black Pearl, under the command of Jack Sparrow... CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" Jack turned a few pages and found his own biography. 

"Jack Sparrow...CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow... birth date unknown... location unknown... captain of the Black Pearl...known crimes: piracy, smuggling, falsification of Letters of Marque and Reprisal, impersonating an officer of the British Royal Navy, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..." he chuckled, "Oh, yeah...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilferage, depravity, deprivation of a Federal Loyalist... this is ridiculous! I've done so much more than this! They don't know the half of it! They need to update this thing."

He continued to read to Elizabeth, "Lord of the Caribbean Sea... ooh, I like that... wears the mark of the sparrow on his wrist to testify that he's sailed all the oceans of the world... actually, Lizzie, I was just drunk and happened to walk into a tattoo parlor, the rest is history... has the Desiderata tattooed on his back, arms and chest... How would they know that? Creepy... Jack Sparrow... CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow... to this day, it still at large-"

Suddenly, someone crashed into the cabin. It was Gibbs. He was out of breath, but managed, "Cap'n, there's... what are ye doing?" He raised an eyebrow at Jack, who shut the book he was holding. The captain replied, "Uh, nothing. Just reading."  
"You can read?"  
"Of course! Of course I can read! I am hurt that you thought I couldn't! Honestly, Joshamee, it's like you don't know me at all!"  
"Apologies, Jack. We-"  
"You thought I couldn't read. I'm appalled." He shook his head.  
"Jack, I'm afraid I have news."  
"What is it?"  
"We're entering the Siren's islands."

Jack's ears perked up. He'd been to the siren's islands before. They were three rocky spits of land where the sirens lurked. As you moved past their islands, they tried to trick you into sailing towards their jagged shores by singing a sweet, deadly song. Once you turned their way, there was no turning back. Your ship was at the bottom of the sea in no time.

Gibbs added, "I know you've been there before, but-  
"And I escaped."  
"Aye, but the ship ye were on DID crash and the whole crew perished."  
"Except for me. Now, why isn't THAT in this bloody book?" He held up the document.  
"Uh..." Gibbs cocked his head.  
"Never mind. Prepare the ship and ready the crew. I'll be out in a moment or two."  
"Aye, Cap'n."

Gibbs started to leave, but he stopped mid step, gazing at something on Jacks desk. "What?" the captain asked. His first mate replied, "Jack, yer hat. It's on yer desk." Jack turned his head to see his tricorn hat lying among papers. He walked over and picked it up. Holding it in his hands, he turned it at different angles, examining it. He strolled over to the other pirate, asking, "Mr. Gibbs, do you know what this means?"  
"Uh... ye've got yer hat back?"  
"Aye, but how did it get here? Master Gibbs, I've been searching for this hat for months. How could I have missed it if it was sitting plainly on my desk?"  
"I don't know... common mistake?"  
"After I'd been searching, I remembered that I'd left it on the Nemesis with Collins and the Company."  
"So... how did it get here?"  
"I'll tell you how. Someone on this vessel is working for the Company. And, by giving me hat back, they're letting me know that they're here."  
"We've got a stowaway. And they're obviously in disguise, cause we'd have noticed him in his red coat."  
"The returning of the hat could also mean they're ready to make themselves known."  
"I'll find him, Jack."  
"It could be more than one 'him'. It could be 'them'."  
"We'll just throw everyone that we don't recognize in the brig."  
"Hold on for a second..."

Jack started thinking hard. Whoever the stowaway was, he'd obviously cone aboard at Cutterby. And if he was at Cutterby, that means he'd seen Jack and Elizabeth. And if he'd seen Jack and Elizabeth, he would have wanted to keep them busy so he could sneak on board. And a way he would keep them busy would be, say, poisoning Elizabeth, thus distracting Jack? Now, Jack remembered seeing a soldier sitting in the inn at Cutterby. He remembered ducking so that he wouldn't be seen. Elizabeth had taken a drink from a hostess right after the hostess had finished serving the soldier...

Gibbs watched his captain think. It was always interesting to watch Jack put pieces of a metaphorical puzzle together. He made strange faces when he thought. Gibbs, however, was already stumped, but Jack was onto something, he could tell. Jack really was a smart man, he just acted awkward and uncoordinated to confuse his enemies. But, only he and Gibbs knew such a fact. The first mate saw his captain make a conclusion, for Jack looked at him, saying, "Master Gibbs, crop anchor. I have a feeling we're going to have trouble on board fairly soon. And I'm not talking about the sirens just yet."  
"Ye've figured it out, Cap'n?"  
"Aye. Whoever the stowaway or stowaways are, he or they poisoned Elizabeth, therefore endangering the lives of her and her child. And that's not very nice."  
"How will we find him... or them?"  
"Simple. Gibbs, who wants me off this ship more than anybody?"  
"Uh... Barbossa?"  
"Aye. He's working with the Company. I thought he'd been to enthusiastic about coming on board, but I've ignored it up until now. Once the Company gets me, they'll take Lizzie and I to be hung, leaving the Pearl without a captain. Of course, we know who will be captain."  
"Barbossa. So, all we have to do is find an unfamiliar face that Barbossa has befriended."  
"Precisely."

Gibbs looked at Elizabeth. She seemed to be getting more color in her face. She was alive, that was the main thing. He had known her since she was a small girl. And the fact that someone had tried to her hurt, or worse, made him upset. He pulled out his rum flask, drinking until it was empty, then shoved it back in his pocket. He wiped his mouth and promised, "I'll find him... or them, Jack. I won't let Barbossa out of me sight." Jack smiled, placing his long lost hat back in it's rightful place: on his head. He patted it, "Welcome back, old friend."

Elizabeth didn't know why, but she couldn't open her eyes. She heard voices. Jack and Gibb's. Jack had been reading to her a while ago, now he and Gibbs were discussing something. The Company was there? Barbossa was up to something? Old friend? She desperately wished to open her eyes. The last she remembered was wearing that atrocious dress and stumbling through Cutterby, then falling. Even though she was asleep, she had heard everyone's concern. Her eyes wouldn't open. Could she speak? She cleared her throat, whispering hoarsely, "Jack? What's going on?" Using what seemed like all of her strength, she opened her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything was fuzzy and blurry. Elizabeth blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. Her vision started to clear after a few moments. She heard boots hurry across the floor, then Jack's breath was on her ear, "You alright, Lizzie?" With one last blink, she opened she opened her eyes and saw everything sharply again. The ceiling of the cabin was dripping water. Had it rained recently? She turned to face her right and saw Jack. His head was cocked to the side as he eyed her curiously.

Elizabeth tried to sit up, but realized that it was more difficult than she remembered. Something was in the way of her being able to rise normally. She looked at the spot in question. Her stomach. It was twice as big as when she'd last seen it. She didn't know why, but she screamed, "Blimey!"

Having to use a lot more strength than she was used to, Elizabeth forcefully pushed herself up. Jack stood over her now, rubbing his ear, saying sarcastically, "Thanks for nearly blowing my ears off with your little outburst," he wagged his head, "you okay?" She cleared her throat and replied, "Well, my head is pounding, the light is piercing my eyes, and the room is spinning. Other than that, I'm just dandy."  
"Sounds like you've got what we rum-lovers call a 'hangover'."  
"Don't be ridiculous!" She leaned back against the headboard.  
"I'll stop being ridiculous when you stop being so bloody difficult!"

Elizabeth started becoming more aware of her surroundings. It was late at night. There was a chilly breeze creeping through the windows. She was in Jack's bed. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing that the other half of the mattress appeared to be undisturbed. Now, she was in a man's shirt and she could tell that she was in breeches of some sort. But, wait, the last thing she remembered wearing was that wench-like dress. "Jack," she asked, "How did I get into these clothes?" His expression went from curious, to flustered. He stepped back, exclaiming, "I didn't do it!"  
"Well, who DID?" She threw off the sheets, angry, and stepped towards him.  
"Not me."  
"Who?" She pursued him, glaring. The cold, hard floor on her bare feet sent a shiver up her legs.  
"We hired a doctor to take care of you. They said that you should change clothes so that your tummy could expand comfortably." He flashed an assuring smile. continuing to step back, hoping to escape her rage.  
"A real doctor?"  
"Of course!" His eyes were all over the place, showing his uncertainty.  
"Male or female?"  
"Female... er, male! His name's Andrew." He was cornered now. He had no chance of escaping. Gibbs chuckled.  
"Did you ask for a resume? A letter of recommendation? How did you know he was a real doctor? Did you just take his word for it?"  
"Is that not good?"  
"Jack Sparrow, I will kill you again... " She clenched her fist and brought it up to his face, threatening him.   
"Look, I ran all around the docks, asking for a doctor. He said he was one, so I offered him free passage to the Fountain of Youth if he took care of you. Savvy?" He cringed.

Lowering her fist, Elizabeth sighed and relaxed. She turned and walked back towards the bed. She sat down and put on her boots that were sitting at the end of the bed. Grabbing her hat off the bed post, she placed it on her head and stood back up. She could tell she was going to have to get used to the difficulty of getting up and sitting down while she was pregnant. "So," she placed a hand on her hip as she asked Jack, "What now?"

After Jack finished explaining their situation, Elizabeth felt like she needed to sit down. She slumped onto the mattress behind her. Jack followed, seating himself next to the expecting mother. He asked, "Do you understand everything, darling? I mean, I know that you spent a lot of time with the whelp, which might have slowed down your thought-processing skills. but I really don't want to have to explain it all again."  
"Someone in the Company poisoned me... they're now on the Pearl, working with Barbossa... we have to find them... and we're about to enter the sirens' islands. I already know all about the sirens."  
"Great. I'll get your vest, and we'll go find the Company bilge rat."

Elizabeth started to push herself up. Gibbs rushed over and helped her stand. "Thank you, Mister Gibbs," she told him. "No problem, lass," he smiled at her and backed away. Jack came over with Elizabeth's vest. He held it out behind her, so she put her hands through the arm holes. As he began to button it for her, she uttered, "I can't believe Barbossa would do this, after all we've been through together. How could he betray his friends for his own selfish reasons. He's nothing but a barbaric-"  
"So, the pot's calling the kettle black, it is, Lizzie?"  
"What?" She narrowed her eyes.  
"After all WE'D been though, you still betrayed ME. You're hating Barbossa for something you once did YOURSELF. By the way, this vest won't button."

Indeed, Elizabeth's stomach was now too big for the vest. Jack's hands were still holding the sides, however. She stared at the rings on his fingers, then slowly raised her eyes to meet his. His brown eyes were the most beautiful she'd ever seen. She wandered in them, searching for the man she knew him to truly be. She heard Gibbs say, "I'll be on deck," and walk out the door. Jack didn't seem to notice.

Elizabeth moved closer to Jack. Their faces were centimeters apart. She wanted to kiss him so badly. He'd taken such good care of her while she was asleep. He'd hired, well, bribed a doctor to tend to her. He'd stayed by her side the entire time. He'd even read to her. Now, he was going to find the man who had tried to kill her. But why? Why was he doing all of this? Because he really was a good man? No, it couldn't be that simple. She didn't really cared. Her eyes lingered now on the smirk that his mouth was curved in to.

"Jack," she whispered his name. She moved a little closer. When she placed a hand on his chest, he spoke, "Don't do it, Lizzie." "Do what?" she asked.  
"What you're about to do. You'll regret it, just like you did last time."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She took her hand off of his chest and stepped back, removing her vest.  
"Yes you do."  
"You're the one who wanted to pretend like nothing happened." She pointed an accusatory finger at him.  
"Aye, that I did. But you're the one who just tried to repeat said something we never did."  
"I did not!"  
"Your hat's on sideways." He reached up and adjusted it for her.  
She tried to find an imperfection with his ensemble. "Oh yeah? Well, your..."  
"What?" He stepped back so that she might examine him.  
"Your bloody coin is missing!" She gestured to his now plain bandanna.  
"Yes, well, I assume Barbossa burned it when he released Calypso, did he not?"  
"Yes. What was the deal with that coin anyways?"  
"Got it in Siam. Twas the first thing I ever pirated. Not it is but a tiny pile of ash somewhere."  
"Oh."

"Drop anchor! Stop this vessel from going another league!" Gibbs ordered the crew of the Black Pearl. "Step lively!" The pirates hustled about the deck. Not much later, the anchor dropped into the sea with a giant splash. Gibbs searched for Barbossa. He found him standing on the starboard side of the deck, talking to a man with a long scar on his left cheek. The first mate walked over to them. "Barbossa," he asked, "did you hear? Miss Elizabeth's awakened." "Has she now?" the old sea dog replied. The scarred man beside him made an unusual expression, asking, "Is she...well?"  
"Yes. Perfectly healthy. Just a little startled by the size of her growing belly."  
The stranger said nothing. Barbossa turned to him, "Master Hoag, I be believing y e have some sails to tend to.  
"Aye." Hoag replied.

Gibbs watched Hoag swagger away. Barbossa shot him an evil smile. Gibbs turned and walked back towards Jack's cabin. As soon as he was about to grab the knob, the door opened and Jack emerged, followed by Elizabeth. "Master Gibbs," Jack asked, "have we dropped anchor?"  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
"Anything to report?"  
The first mate now spoke in a whisper. "I just met this one buccaneer, Hoag. He and Barbossa were discussing something before I arrived. When they saw me, all was silent. I didn't like the way Hoag looked at me or acted when I spoke of Miss Elizabeth's well-being."  
"Tis probably the cod beast who poisoned Lizzie."  
"Aye." 

Elizabeth stepped forward, growling, "Where is he? I'll wipe up the deck with his dead body!" She began to grab her sword, but Jack held onto her arm, stopping her. He spoke softly, "Wait for the opportune moment." She took a deep breath, nodding and taking her hand off her sword. Gibbs grunted, "Only question is, when will that be?"

Will gripped the helm of the Flying Dutchman, waiting for his father to return and take over. All Will had been thinking about for the last few months was the fact that Elizabeth was expecting his child. If she was with Jack, Jack had better be taking good care of her. "Will," the father of the captain interrupted his thoughts, asking, "would you like me to relieve you?" "Thank you, father," Will replied, stepping away from the helm.

As he walked along the deck, Will watched the souls go by in their longboats. He leaned on the railing, watching, he looked upon their pale, sunken faces. His worst, reoccurring nightmare was to see Elizabeth pass by in one of those cursed boats one day. He shuddered as he thought of it. A familiar face stood out in the crowd of unfortunate souls. It was his old blacksmith master, Mr. Brown. Will called out to him, "Master Brown! Look here!" The man turned his head to face his old apprentice, "William? William Turner!"  
"Sir, I regret to see you here in this God forsaken place."  
"I've a feeling I brought it upon meself, me boy."  
"Might I ask what happened?"  
"It was not long after I saw 'Lizabeth."  
"Elizabeth? Turner? I mean, Swann?"  
"Aye. She and that Sparrow fellow stopped by me shop a while back."  
"Jack?" As Mr. Brown's boat sailed along, Will followed on deck.  
"Aye. They stayed the night on some cots. The ones ye used to sleep on."  
"Oh. Was Elizabeth alright?"  
"She seemed... scared. I came back the next morning to see them, and they were gone. Later that day, soldiers of the East India Trading Company showed up on me doorstep, asking bout 'Lizabeth and Sparrow. I saw the shackles in their hands, guns ready. I knew 'Lizabeth was in trouble. When I refused to give those uniformed monsters any information, they shot me..."

Mr. Brown's boat was slowly floating away. Will reached the stern of the Dutchman and watched his old master fade into the black oblivion. "Farewell, Master Brown!" "Say, William, what are ye doing here anyways?" Will didn't bother to answer, for the former blacksmith's boat disappeared into the darkness. The cursed pirate mumbled to himself, "Jack better know what he's doing."


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth had been awake for an entire day now, and the Black Pearl was still stopped in the middle of the water, anchor dropped. You could see the sirens' islands in the distance. Elizabeth scrubbed that railing of the ship for the one hundred and twenty fifth time. It was so clean, she could almost see her reflection in the wood. She was about to put the bucket of water and rag away, but Jack came over and sat on her finally completed project. "Jack!" she groaned, "I just finished cleaning that!" He shrugged, saying, "It don't matter. It's just going to get dirty again anyways."  
"Then, why did you ask me to clean it?"  
"Because I thought swabbing the deck would be too difficult for a pregnant woman."  
"You're impossible!"  
"You bet I am. Impossible to resist." The smile he gave her then made her trip.  
"Hardly." She set her bucket and rag on her, now ruined, railing.  
"Apparently I am. Even the bonds of holy matrimony could not keep you away from me."  
She felt her cheeks grow red. She stumbled a bit, accidentally pushing the bucket into the sea. "I cannot believe you just said that!"  
"What?" His face looked completely innocent.  
"I thought you wanted to pretend like nothing happened!"  
"Well, I thought some more about it and decided to hang it over your head for a little while in order to amuse myself."  
"That's so... cruel!"   
"As I've said before: cruel is a matter of perspective."  
"Nevertheless... "  
"I was just teasing, love. Having a bit of fun... at your expense, of course."

Elizabeth leaned back on the railing with her arms. She tilted her head back to take in the sun's warm rays. Then, she felt her baby kick inside of her. She gasped. Grabbing Jack's hand, she placed it on her stomach. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, asking, "What are you doing?" "The baby just kicked;" she replied, "feel." She put his hand on the right spot. When the baby kicked again, Jack jumped a little, uttering, "Bugger!"

Jack couldn't believe it. There was actually a little person inside of Elizabeth. As she held his hand to her belly, he felt a strange emotion; something he'd never felt before. The smile on her face had never been so big. She was almost glowing. He couldn't help but smile back. Every time Jack felt the bump of the kicking baby, Elizabeth's smile grew bigger. She sighed, "Isn't it amazing?"  
"Aye. Bloody amazing."  
"I guess I just never grasped that there's someone alive, inside of me. It's incredible."

After the baby stopped kicking, Jack waited for Elizabeth to release his hand, but she didn't. Her giant smile had faded, leaving only a small grin. A tiny tear slid down her cheek. "Aw, love, don't cry," he murmured. She choked, "I can't help it. Thank you for being here, Jack, at this moment. I can imagine it wouldn't have been so fulfilling if I had gone through it on that island, alone."  
"But you don't have to cry."  
"I'm happy, Jack."  
"Oh. Well then, cry all you like."  
She laughed.

Elizabeth still hadn't let go of his hand. She stopped crying now, and Jack was staring at the smile on her flawless lips. The crew was below deck, eating the afternoon meal. Jack and Elizabeth were alone. Elizabeth was staring at her hand on Jack's. She took hold of it and brought it off her stomach. She placed her other hand on his, holding his fingers in her palms.

Jack lifted his free hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his index finger. Yesterday, when Elizabeth had woken up, she was going to kiss him, and he knew it, though she denied it. He'd stopped her because he knew she'd regret it, just like she had before. In spite of all of this, he couldn't help but wonder why. Why did she want to kiss him if she was married to Will? Not that he cared much, but still, it was something to ponder. He wished very much to kiss her at this moment.

Elizabeth had stopped looking at her and Jack's intertwined fingers and was now looking into his eyes. He was gazing back. Her eyes looked like they were smiling. Was that possible? Desire shined in them. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her. He couldn't take it any more! He had to. He leaned forward, ever so slowly, and inhaled. "I wish Will was here," Elizabeth spoke. Jack snapped his head back immediately. He sighed, "Really?" He pulled his hand from her grasp, turned around, and walked away.

Elizabeth dropped her arms to her sides and watched Jack storm into his cabin and slam the door. She had wanted him to leave. That's why she had said what she had. She knew he was about to kiss her, and she was going to do the same, but she knew it would have been wrong for them to do so. But, now, she could see how upset he was. THAT was not what she wanted. She followed after him, entering his cabin.

"Knocking is the proper thing to do," Jack scorned her, throwing his compass onto his desk. "I-I'm sorry," Elizabeth stammered, now seeing how upset he truly was. He huffed and took his jacket off, asking, "Do you need something, or can I just pretend like you're not here?"  
"Did I do something wrong?" She knew she had, she just wanted to start a conversation.  
"Yes." He tossed his jacket on his desk.  
"What?"  
"You didn't knock." He smirked.  
She frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't think pirates cared about proper etiquette when it came to entering a room. They hardly care about anything."  
"You know what's interesting? You're standing there, trying to insult pirates in order to annoy me, when, in actuality, you're a pirate yourself. The proof is on your arm."  
"You're despicable!"  
"Sticks and stones, love."  
"Don't call me 'love'!"

Jack stepped towards her, getting extremely close to her face. He raised his eyebrows, saying matter-of-factly, "I'll call you whatever I want to call you." She scoffed, then reached up to smack him across the face, but he caught her wrist in his hand, stopping the blow just in time; an inch from his face. She took her other hand and knocked his hat off of his head. Shock splashed onto his face. He muttered with anger, "Please tell me that you did not just hit my hat onto the floor."  
"I just hit your hat onto the floor," she growled.  
"Pick it up," he commanded.  
"No," she refused, shaking her head.  
"Fine," he let go of her and crouched down, "I will."  
"Fine."  
He picked up his hat and put it back on his head, standing up again.  
She knocked it off again, and it fell to the floor.  
"Okay, if that's how you want it... " He knocked her own hat off.   
"Wretch!"  
"Pirate." He grinned with admiration.

Jack was sick of playing these games with her. He loved it when she was like this; annoyed, but determined. She had her mad face on: eyebrows at a sharp angle, nostrils flaring, lips pouting, eyes glaring. She was perfect. He smiled at her. "Stop that," she ordered. "What?" he asked.  
"Smiling like that. This isn't funny."  
"If it wasn't funny, I wouldn't be smiling."  
"You are so... disrespectful! You have no morals!"  
He pointed to himself, saying, "Pirate. We're peas in a pod, darling."  
"You've said that before. And, it's still as calumnious now as it was then."  
"We're very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us. Both pirates, both good-looking, both wanted, both untrustworthy, both selfish-"  
"I am NOT selfish!"  
"But, you admit the others are true."  
She said nothing.  
"Peas in a pod, darling."

Elizabeth spun around and stomped outside the cabin, slamming the door. Jack pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, sighing, "Women. They always hate it when they're proven wrong." He picked up his fallen hat off of the floor and placed it back on his head. Then, he picked hers up and set it on his desk. He was about to lay down to take a nap, when her heard a strange noise and a scream. He snatched his pistol and dashed out the door.

Jack arrived on the deck to find Elizabeth and Hoag standing across from each other, pistols drawn. Jack aimed his weapon at Hoag's head, then looked at Elizabeth, asking, "What the bugger are you doing?" She gestured towards Hoag with her pistol, replying, "He tried to attack me!" Jack stepped near Hoag and said, "That's not very nice." The sinister soldier replied, "It's not my job to be nice."  
"So, it's you, then. You're the pig-headed Company bilge rat who tried to kill Lizzie."  
"I didn't poison her with the intention of killing her, thought that would have been a bonus."  
"Seems a bit ruthless to want to kill a pregnant woman."  
"I didn't know she was pregnant when I poisoned her."  
"Well, now you do. Let's drop our guns and settle this like men."  
"Very well."

Hoag dropped his pistol on the ground and balled his hands into fists, ready to fight. Jack had no intention of fighting. "Never trust a pirate," he asserted as he pulled the trigger and shot Hoag in the leg. Elizabeth gasped as Hoag shouted in pain, dropping to the floor. Jack kicked Hoag's pistol out of reach so there would be no back fire. The crew hustled up from below deck to see what the commotion was.

Jack knelt down next to Hoag, who was breathing heavily and sweating as his blood spilled onto the wooden floor beneath him. Jack pointed the barrel of his pistol to Hoag's forehead and growled, "The only reason I didn't kill you is because I want you to suffer. You should have stayed home, lad." Hoag's eyes widened in fear as Jack stood back up.

The captain spotted Barbossa in the crowd and singled him out, "Throw that feather-hatted weasel in the brig for associating with a betrayer of the Pearl." Two crew members took hold of Barbossa, who asked Jack, "How did ye know?"  
"When you plotted behind my back to take over my ship and hand me to the Company, you forgot one very important thing, mate... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"Why, you-"  
"Take him away! Throw him in the brig! And, when I say 'throw', I mean it!"

After Barbossa was gone, Jack pulled Hoag to his feet. The traitor whimpered from the pain in his leg. The angry captain bellowed to his crew, "Gents! This addled sea dog poisoned Elizabeth, threatened her child's life and planned to rid you of your captain! I say we keelhaul him! What say you?" The pirates sheathed their swords, yelling, "Aye!" Jack shoved Hoag at the eager crew.

Gibbs rushed up to his captain. He whispered in Jack's ear, "Cap'n, we've never keelhauled anyone before. Doesn't this seem a bit harsh?"  
"Are you questioning my orders, Master Gibbs?"  
"No, Cap'n, but-"  
"Belay! Strip that gutless rat and tie his feet!"  
The first mate gulped and saluted, "Aye, sir."

Once Hoag was bare and his feet were bound, Jack ordered, "Throw that treacherous pile of monkey feces over the starboard side! And don't drop him!" The crew obeyed and hurled the conspirator over the ship, holding the rope in their hands. "Good job, lads!" Jack demanded, "Now, drag him to the port side!" He could hear Hoag shriek, "No! Please!" Jack did not even blink. He knew what he was doing. Hoag would scrape under the hauls, which were covered with razor-sharp barnacles.

"Now, you scabrous dogs!" Jack charged. The pirates screamed with excitement and pulled the rope along the ship. Jack heard Hoag cry out in agony as his body was sliced to pieces.

Elizabeth sat atop a crate of potatoes with her hands over her ears. She did not want to hear Hoag's dying howls of terror. Unable to believe what had just occurred, she shook her head, hoping to wake up to find that his was all just a dreadful nightmare. Yes, she would wake up any moment now, and she would be arguing pointlessly with Jack in his cabin. No, this was real. This was actually happening.

She'd never seen Jack like that before. Never had Elizabeth seen him so aggressive and violent. Never did she imagine him keelhauling any kind of criminal. But he had. And she didn't like it at all. The Jack she knew would have marooned the evil being or maybe have him walk the plank, but never had she pictured Jack keelhauling anyone.

'No,' she thought to herself, 'that can't be the Jack Sparrow I love... I mean, care about, standing out there, ordering those sinful men to murder a man in the most fearsome way to punish pirates.' But it was. And the taste Jack had left on her lips began to appear bitter.


	24. Chapter 24

A wooden floorboard creaked under her foot. Elizabeth jumped a little, frightened, but then continued to the rum cellar. Water dropped from the ceiling onto her head. She wondered where her hat was, then remembered it was probably still on the floor of Jack's cabin. Now, she was passing by the crew's quarters. Snoring pirates swung in their hammocks. She tiptoed by and continued to her destination. She was desperate for a drink of rum, which she couldn't believe, since she hated rum and the whole concept of it. This must have been a pregnancy craving.

Finally, she arrived. She plucked the bottle from the rack and found a barrel of gun powder to sit on. Stretching a little, she felt a shot of pain in her shoulder. She grimaced and remembered. She bit the cork off and pulled her sleeve down. Tilting the bottle at an angle, she let the rum pour on her old wound. She whimpered a little because of the sting. After using about half of the rum, she fixed her sleeve and brought the bottle up to her mouth.

Out of nowhere, a hand appeared from the blackness and grabbed the bottle, yanking it away from her lips. "Can't let you do that, Elizabeth," Jack's voice told her. She looked to her right, and there he was. He lifted his lantern higher so that he could see better. The gold teeth in his smile glittered. She frowned at him and tried to pull the bottle towards her mouth, but he kept holding it back. "Jack, I'm thirsty!" she whined. He put the lantern down and ripped a flask from inside his pocket. He muttered, "Then have some water." He opened it and held it out to her.  
"But I want RUM!"  
"Pregnant women can't have rum." He took the bottle from her fingers, this time she let him.  
"Oh. Right. Thank you."

He handed her the flask and she drank the warm water. He sat on a barrel next to her and set the lantern on another. He drank from the bottle he'd taken from her and finished it. Throwing it across the room, it shattered into small shards of glass. Elizabeth cringed at the noise. He raised an eyebrow at her, asking, "You alright, Lizzie?"  
"You've been asking me that a lot lately."  
"Well, stop acting so strangely."  
"YOU'RE the one who's acting strangely!" She sipped from the flask again.  
"I thought you'd be used to that by now."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to you keelhauling people." She gave him the flask back and twisted on the barrel so that her back was towards him.  
"Is THAT what your little tantrum is all about?" He held onto the barrel and turned it so that she was looking at him again.  
"That wasn't you, Jack."  
"Uh, yes it was." He nodded.  
"No, I mean, it wasn't 'you' you. I never pictured you keelhauling anyone."  
"Love, I thought at least you, more than anyone, would know that the pirate's life is not all sailing on the ocean, getting free things, and meeting more people. There's a darker side to pirates. It's not all fun and games."  
"I know that."  
"Then, what's the problem?"  
"You, Jack. You wouldn't keelhaul anyone. You're not... evil."  
"Wait, are you AFRAID of me now?"  
"I..." She sighed.  
He looked hurt. "Did you ever think of why I keelhauled that cod beast instead of sweating him or making him walk the plank?"  
"Well... "  
"Maybe it was because I was upset. Maybe it was because I was genuinely angry with the yeasty chamber pot cleaner for trying to potentially kill you. Maybe I wanted him to pay for what he did to you. Cause maybe I value your life. Maybe..." He sighed and looked at the floor.

Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped a small tear from her eye. Standing up, she walked over and stood in front of him. He looked up at her and she bent down so that their faces would meet. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. Moving her face close to his, she took his hat off of his head and set it on a barrel beside her. Their eyes locked and she couldn't look away.

She put her hand on his other cheek and kissed him. He responded immediately, kissing her back. He stood up, making it easier for her to kiss him, now that she didn't have to bend down. He removed her hands from his face and brought them down to his chest. She pushed him back until he was against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her hips, holding her close. She moved her hands from the outside of his jacket, to underneath his shirt, on his bare chest. His skin was warm and his heart was pounding.

Jack shivered when her cold hands touched him. This was so different. It wasn't even close to the kiss they'd shared in the rain. Neither she, nor he, was being careful. Elizabeth was crossing so many lines, he knew. Why was she doing this? He knew that, when this was over, she was going to regret it again. And he was going to only dream about these priceless stolen kisses for the rest of his life. It wasn't fair. For either of them.

Then, it happened. She pulled her lips from his, gasping for breath. He took his arms from her hips and let them hang at his sides. She brought her hands off of his chest, his skin still tingled. Her lips trembled as she asked, "Why didn't you stop me this time?" He walked around her and headed for an escape, murmuring, "You didn't give me a chance to. Besides, it's not my job."

Jack hurried up the steps to the upper deck and took a deep breath. An emptiness of some sort lingered inside of him. He walked into his cabin and shut the door. Cracking his knuckles, he sat at his desk and stared at the ceiling. Without warning, the doors opened and Elizabeth entered the room. She gave him a fake smile as she showed him that she had his hat. He got up from his desk and walked over, taking it from her. "Jack, I'm-"  
"The Pearl hasn't sailed for two days. It's killing her. We need to proceed to the sirens's islands. I just need to figure out how we can survive."  
"What just happened?"  
He didn't look at her, only the papers on his desk. "When?"  
"Just now. Below deck. We-"  
"We what?" He walked over to her.  
She sighed. "I am a horrible person."  
"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. I bet it wouldn't have been THAT bad it you'd drank some rum."  
"I'm not talking about that."

Just then, Gibbs crashed through the door, onto the floor, shouting, "Cap'n! Cap'n! Cap'n!" Jack responded, yelling, "What? What? What?"  
The first mate stood up. "The sirens! Some of the men can already hear their song!"  
"Bugger. That's problematic."  
"I don't know how we're going to get around this one, sir. I know you survived the last time, but, remember, you were the ONLY survivor."  
"I know."  
"And-"  
"And it was a gamble of long odds! I know!"  
Elizabeth interrupted, "I have an idea."

The two men stared at her. She glided over to Jack's desk and retrieved her hat, putting it on her head. Jack pursed his lips and put his hat on as well. Elizabeth scratched her arm, saying, "The sirens trick men into their death by singing their song, leading the sailors to the rocky shores of their island." "We already know that," Jack muttered.  
"Yes, but, what if we couldn't hear them, thus we couldn't be deceived?"  
"How are we supposed to do that? Plug our ears?" He stuck his fingers in his ears, demonstrating, them pulled them out.  
"Better. We'll drown them out with an even louder noise."  
"Like what?"  
"Our own. We'll yell or shout or sing or SOMETHING so that we can't hear them!"  
Gibbs nodded, then said with enthusiasm, "Aye! Brilliant!"  
"Jack? What do you say?" She waited.  
"I say 'Pick a song'."

Will awoke suddenly, his eyes shot open. He looked around, but nothing seemed to be disturbed. He got out of the sheets and put his shirt on, walking up the steps to the upper deck. The ship was deserted, not counting Bootstrap Bill at the helm. The rest of the crew was below deck, sleeping. Everything was fine.

The captain trudged back down to his quarters. However, at the door was none other than Calypso, the sea goddess. Will sighed, "Hello, Calypso. This is a pleasure." The enchantress smiled at the cursed pirate and said, "De pleasure is mine, believe me."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I'm sorry to say I 'ave not come for 'elp, but to bring you news."  
"Wait, if you're sorry, that means you have BAD news."  
"I'm afraid so."

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!" Elizabeth shouted at the newly awakened pirates. Yawning, rubbing their eyes, dragging their feet, the crew unwillingly tried to obey. Jack burst from his cabin. screaming, ordering, "Step lively! Do I see slacking? It's a beautiful morning... or rather, evening! Wake up, you cow-hearted nancy boys!" Immediately, the crew put more quickness in their step, shuffling about the deck. Once the anchor was back and the sails were ready, Gibbs commanded, "In a line! All o' ye! We've got an announcement!" Lined up, the pirates stood at attention.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth and asked, "Would you like to do the honors?" "Sure," she replied, "just help me up." She grabbed his hand when he held it out and leaned into him as he pushed her up onto the rail. She stood up and took hold of a hanging rope. The crew all stared up at her as she spoke. "Gentlemen! We're about to enter the property of the mystical sirens! If we don't do what I am about to suggest, they will surely lead us to our doom!" The pirates whispered among themselves. She continued, "Your captain, first mate and I have come up with a plan that could save our lives! Is there anyone here that is not familiar with the song 'A Pirate's Life for Me'?" The crew looked around; no one spoke up. "Very well, then. All of us, and I mean ALL of us, are going to shout that song as loud as we can so that not one of us can hear the sirens's seductive song! What say you?" The pirates unsheathed their swords and thrust them in the air, shouting, "Aye!"

Elizabeth glanced at Jack and winked at him. He smiled. Joining her on the railing, Jack yelled, "Good, lads! Mr. Cotton, on our way!" Cotton's parrot squawked, "Aye, captain!" as the old sea dog turned the helm. The water started to get rougher as the island grew larger in the distance. The ship seemed to be skidding across the sea. Elizabeth tried to keep her balance as the ship hopped atop the water. Suddenly, she felt and arm around her waist, keeping her steady. Jack. She put her arm over his shoulders.

Elizabeth could already hear the sirens start to sing. Apparently Jack did as well, for he shouted, "Alright, you sniveling little girls! Now!" It was a beautiful thing. Elizabeth joined the pirates, "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" She could tell that Jack had forgotten some of the words because, occasionally, he just sang, "Da da da da da da da da da da..." She laughed a little as she shouted and sang with the crew, "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Maraud and embezzle and even hijack! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me! We kindle, ajar, inflame and ignite! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Elizabeth peered over the edge of the ship. Something was in the water. It appeared to be a white cloud, shimmering. Abruptly, it leaped up. It was in the shape of a woman. Elizabeth screamed. She heard Jack say in her ear, "Don't look down!" Then, she realized that she'd jumped into Jack when she had been startled. She had both arms around his neck now, and their faces were inches apart. But, she couldn't help but wonder if Jack had just simply pulled her closer...

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Everyone shouted the beloved song. Jack commended, "Again, lads! We're nearly out!" The ship seemed to be speeding up. Cotton did his best to keep the vessel away from the dangerous shores of the sirens's islands. Elizabeth and Jack held their hats so that they wouldn't be swept away by the wind. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

Gibbs came from below deck, carrying bottles of rum in his arms. He reached up and handed one to Jack, who took it and started to drink, saying, "That's more like it!" The first mate smiled sympathetically at Elizabeth, knowing she couldn't have anything. He shrugged and started handing the rest out to the musical pirates. Jack pulled out the flask and gave it to Elizabeth. She held it and sang, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth smiled at Pintel and Ragetti. "Yes, you may feel the baby kick," she said to them. She took Ragetti's hand and put it to the right spot on her belly. Once the baby kicked, the pirate squealed, "Blimey!" "My turn!" Pintel said angrily. He pushed Ragetti out of the way and put his hand on Elizabeth's stomach. The baby kicked and he shuddered, "So strange." She added, "And a little creepy. Mostly amazing. Lads, I'm going to rest for a bit. Help me up?" Each pirate took hold of one of her arms and pulled her up off the chair.

It had been weeks since the crew of the Black Pearl had conquered the seductive sirens. Elizabeth was still proud of herself for figuring out an escape. Once they'd gotten through, Jack had said, "I can't believe that actually worked..." "Me neither," she had admitted. Since then, Elizabeth had been growing nervous. She'd lost track of time and wasn't sure how far she was into her pregnancy. It had been at LEAST six months.

Elizabeth wobbled to the crew's quarters and laid down on the cot that the pirates had set up for her on the floor. It had gotten too difficult for her to climb in and out of the hammock. This way, someone only had to help her up.

As she slept, Elizabeth dreamed of what Captain Teague had told her all those months ago, _"You know, it's not just about living forever, Lizzie. The trick is, living with yourself... forever."_ She tossed and turned on her cot. Then, she heard Calypso's voice in her head, _"If you drink from da Fountain of Yout', you will live forever. Can you live wit' da pain dat your love for Jack is causing you forever?"_ She groaned in her sleep as these words replayed in her mind.

How could this be? Just months ago, she was so sure of herself and her decision to live forever. Could she have changed so much in a matter of months? She started to sweat as all of these thoughts rushed through her mind. Then, she heard Marty, "Land ho!" Not long after, she heard boots hurrying down the steps behind her. The small pirate was in front of her.  
"Miss Elizabeth, the Fountain of Youth is here! I mean, we're there!"  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Aye." He smiled excitedly.  
"Well, I'd better get up then." She tried pushing herself up, but with no success.  
"Uh... I'll help." He got behind her, trying to push her up, but no.  
"I think... "  
"Yes, I'll go get help."  
"That would be best."

The small man ran up the steps, leaving her alone in the crew's quarters. A short time later, Jack was next to her, looking down at her with a devious smile on his face. She frowned at him, asking, "What?" "Can't get up?" he asked.  
"You know I can't. We've done this before."  
"I know, I just like hearing you say it, is all." He chuckled.  
"You think this is funny?"  
"Ah, yes. Quite humorous."  
"Well, help me up and I'll show you something even more humorous." She glared at him.  
"Don't threaten me, Mrs. Turner."  
She raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn't called her that in a long time.  
He held out both hands to her. She took them, and he pulled her up.

Elizabeth steadied herself, but she couldn't help but notice that Jack had not let go of her hands. She was no longer holding onto his, but he was still attached. He seemed to realize this, for he shook his head and dropped her limbs as if they were burning his hands. "Shall we?" he asked, heading for the steps. She grinned and followed him.

"I've never seen this island before," Jack confessed. He, Elizabeth and Barbossa were all sitting in a longboat as Pintel and Ragetti rowed them towards the spit of land. "That's amazing," Elizabeth replied, "it seemed like you've been everywhere."  
"Maybe I just don't remember." He smirked.

Barbossa's hands were tied, just in case. Secretly, Jack wanted it for his own amusement. The rest of the crew was floating behind their longboat, in their own. Out of the blue, Barbossa said to Elizabeth, "I didn't know he was going to poison ye." The woman cocked her head, asking, "What?"  
"Hoag said he wouldn't cause ye any harm. He lied. I told him not to hurt ye."  
She smiled at him and patted him on the leg.  
Jack cut in, "That's awful nice of you, Hector. I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."  
"I said he couldn't hurt ELIZABETH. Told him he could do to YE whatever he liked, I did."  
The captain scoffed.  
Elizabeth giggled.

Once they arrived to the island, all of the pirates exited their boats and stretched their legs on the shore. The place wasn't much. It was basically a floating mountain covered in trees. Jack could hear birds in the distance. That's not all he heard. Ever since Marty had called "Land ho", all Jack could hear echoing in his head was his father's words. _"You've made the greatest mistake a pirate could ever make... You've fallen in love...It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself forever.."_ Forever. And ever. And ever.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. He didn't realize that his mind had wandered so suddenly. With one look at her, he knew. No. No, he couldn't do this forever. And ever. And ever. He couldn't live with himself, alone, without her, forever. And ever. And ever. She was smiling at him, staring with her big brown eyes. Forever was an awfully long time. She was waiting for an answer. He answered, but not for the question she asked, "No, I can't."  
"What?" She walked towards him.  
"I mean," he realized his error, "yes, I'm bloody okay!"  
"Sorry!" She sarcastically muttered, holding up her hands in defense.

Finally, he could use the charts. Jack pulled the round map from his jacket and unrolled it. He held it against the tree and turned the circles within the piece. "The long route is the short way," he read aloud. He grunted, rolled up the chart and put it back in his pocket. "Why are these things never clear?" he asked himself. Elizabeth offered, "Perhaps it means that the easiest way to get there would be to take the hardest way possible."  
"It's worth a try."  
He looked around and found a path that was narrow and rocky. The trees had grown in the walkway. Difficult enough. He turned, facing his crew, shouting, "Follow me, gents!" The pirates roared with excitement.

As they headed into the forest, the trees started appearing to be more dense than Jack had presumed them to be, while on the ship. He had to chop some vines with his sword and work his way around some trees. "This place is beautiful," Elizabeth exclaimed softly. Barbossa added, "Remind me much of the little island at which Calypso resided while in human form."  
"But you can tell it isn't, because there are no running streams or exotic plants. These are mostly palm trees."

Stumbling through the forest, Jack could tell that the men behind him were getting restless with impatience. They'd been walking for a good couple of hours now. On top of that, Elizabeth was growing more and more tired and weak every minute. "Jack," she asked, "can we stop for a moment? I'm carrying quite a load here." She touched her stomach. He replied, "I don't think the crew would like it if we stopped."  
"But, Jack-"  
"However, I know how we can work around it."  
"How?"  
"Like this!"

Jack walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms-carrying her like a groom would carry his bride across the threshold. She wasn't as heavy as he thought she would have been. "Jack! Put me down! Put me down!" she cried. He ignored her, continuing to trudge through the forest. Barbossa chuckled behind them. Elizabeth kept on struggling, growling, "If you don't put me down right now, I'll-"  
"You'll what?"  
"I'll..."  
"What?"  
"I'll throw your hat on the dirty ground!" She reached for it.  
He pulled his head back. "Don't even think about it."  
"I just DID think about it." She frowned.  
"You are always so bloody difficult!" He rolled his eyes.  
"And YOU are always so bloody ridiculous!"

Elizabeth leaned her head against Jack's broad shoulder. She'd obviously given up on trying to escape. He held his breath, using all of his will power not to let his feelings overcome him. He'd forgotten how hard it was not to break the rules when she was so close to him.

'Forever? How long is that, really?' Elizabeth's thoughts tormented her. As she was being carried by Jack like this, she questioned the choice that laid ahead of her. _"The trick is, living with yourself forever." "Can you live wit' da pain dat your love for Jack is causing you... forever?"_ Forever. And ever. And ever. She held onto the collar of Jack's jacket.

It was then that she felt Jack halt. Elizabeth looked up at him, asking, "Why have you stopped?" "I hear running water," he replied, "we're nearly there." Her heart stopped beating. Months ago, she would have been shaking with excitement. Now, she was shaking with anxiety. Sweating. Dreading it. "Lads! We're getting closer!" Jack yelled to his crew.

The pirates started walking faster, ahead of Jack. Elizabeth was surprised, but glad, that he didn't quicken his steps. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The sound of the water reached her ears. It grew louder and louder with each step Jack took. "We're there," he whispered in her ear, setting her down.

Elizabeth stood and watched all of the pirates shriek with glee and jump into the water. Barbossa simply fell into it. The Fountain of Youth was a glistening lake, with a waterfall running down into it. It was truly beautiful. The crew splashed around like children on their first trip to the beach. They cupped their hands and drank the water from them. Only Jack and Elizabeth were not in the water.

Why wasn't Jack going in the water? Didn't he want to live forever? She was afraid to ask. He wasn't, though, "Why aren't you in the water, Lizzie?" Her eyes widened in worry. "I, uh... " she stammered. She couldn't tell him! He'd laugh at her, or come up with a clever remark, like, "So, even the bonds of holy matrimony could not keep you from me?" or "Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Turner." Good thing she as a skilled liar, "Well, Jack, I thought about it, and I think it would be unfair for me to drink the water. If I choose to live forever while pregnant, I'm choosing for my baby as well. The baby lives off of what I eat or drink right now. It would be a drastic decision if I drank the water. My child would share the same fate. He or she deserves a choice." She was amazed at herself for sounding so convincing.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack. He nodded, agreeing with her, "That seems fair enough. You could always come back later for yourself."   
"Exactly. Now, what's your excuse?"  
He stiffened. "I... "  
"Isn't this what you want most?"  
"No. That's why we had to use Barbossa with the compass, remember?"  
"Oh, right. Then, why?"  
"... I, too, thought about it. There's nothing I fear more than death, love, but I know that the only reason we live is to eventually die. I think the Creator of this earth, whoever that may be, chose for us to die so that we could live the small number of days we have, to the fullest... Although, I so like the sound of 'The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow'..."  
"Oh, I see... I guess."

Elizabeth mentally shook her head. 'Rubbish,' she thought, 'Jack would not do something like that. Is he up to something?' He was lying, she could tell. She knew better than to trust Jack, especially when he changed his mind so fast. She was desperate to find the truth.

Gibbs stepped out of the water of life, drenched, and strode over to Jack and Elizabeth. "So," he asked, "any particular reason why you two aren't in the water?"  
Jack replied, "Any particular reason why you're so interested in other people's business?"  
"Jack?"  
"Master Gibbs, go enjoy yourself." He pointed to the water.  
"If you say so."


	26. Chapter 26

Jack laughed as he watched Elizabeth bend over to pick up her fallen hat. Her overly pregnant stomach was stopping her from being able to do so. "I'll get it, Lizzie," he told her, reaching for it. She slapped his arm away, growling, "I can do it myself!"  
"Oh, really? This should be interesting." He stood back to observe.

It had been nightfall when the crew of the Black Pearl had returned to their ship from the Fountain of Youth. All of the newly restored men had retired to their hammocks, while Jack had asked to see Elizabeth in his cabin. Unexpectedly, the door had blown open, letting the cold wind in. Elizabeth's hat and flown off of her head and landed on the floor. Now, she was trying to figure out how to retrieve it.

Bending over, she stretched her arm as far as possible, but her fingers only brushed the top of the hat. She circled it, most likely trying to think up a way to get it. "I have an idea," she exclaimed. Simply, she let herself plop onto the wooden ground with a thud. She picked up her hat and put it on her head, proudly smiling. "Now," asked Jack, "how are you going to get back up again?" Opening her mouth to speak, nothing came out.

Elizabeth tried to push herself up, but she was having a hard time lifting herself. Jack shook his head and walked over to her, holding his hands out. She sighed and too them. "Alright," he instructed her," I'm going to count to three. When I pull you push, savvy?" She nodded in acceptance. "Okay," he began, "One... two... three!" She flew up into him too fast, knocking both of them down.

On the floor, Jack's head was throbbing from the hard fall. Elizabeth was also on top of him, which wasn't helping the other pains in his body. She was laughing hysterically. He couldn't help but grin, watching her act so giddy. She was cracking up, unable to stop, until she fired a very unladylike snort. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. Now, it was Jack's turn to laugh. His shoulders heaved up and down and he was having trouble breathing.

Elizabeth pulled herself forward to get really close to his face. "That was not funny," she muttered, glaring at him. "I'm sorry," Jack replied, still laughing, "I just never thought... " His voice trailed as his laughter overcame him.  
"Stop it, Jack." She seemed to be warning him.  
He managed between laughs, "I can't believe you... " More laughter.  
"Jack... "  
"Sorry, Lizzie." He wasn't sorry. He kept on laughing.

Silencing him immediately, Elizabeth put a hand over his mouth. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. Her cold fingers on his lips brought him back to reality. His feelings came flooding back. She brought her other hand up to his face. She caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. Not thinking, Jack reached up and stroked her hair. She shuddered at his touch, but then relaxed.

Desire burned in Elizabeth's eyes. Jack knew what she was about to do. The look she was giving him was a dead giveaway. He put his hands down and spoke, "I think we should get up now." She blinked a few times, then pulled her hands from his face. "Uh, you'll have to get off of me, love," he told her. She rolled off of him and he stood up in front of her; she blushed.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he suggested. holding out his hands for the second time. She took them again, pulling herself up. This time, the two remained on their feet. "Now," he said, "what I called you in here for was to tell you that you'll be sleeping in my bed for a little while." Her jaw dropped and her eyes looked like they just might fall out of her skull. Seeing her shock, he quickly added, "By yourself. Alone." Her face morphed back to normal and she said, "I knew what you meant."  
"Yes, well, your face didn't." He poked her nose.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked anywhere but at him.  
"Anyways, I figured a dolly pregnant belle like yourself would be more comfortable in an actual bed, rather than a cot on the floor."  
She smiled. "Thanks, Jack."  
"Besides, the closest you can be to Will is in here, seeing as this is where his heart is kept." He gestured to the cherished chest under the bed.

Something masked her face, but he couldn't decipher what it was. Sadness? Anger? Disappointment? His own words stung his heart. The reminder of Elizabeth's marriage came back to haunt him. "I'll, uh," she stammered, "go get my things." She headed for the door. "No, I'll get them," he offered, walking ahead of her, exiting the cabin, glad for an excuse to leave.

Jack hurried to the crew's quarters, unaware of everything around him. He jumped down the steps and grabbed Elizabeth's nightclothes. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to the sound of a creaking board above. Elizabeth must have been moving around in the cabin. However, the sound of shuffling feet upstairs worried him. The whole crew was downstairs, sleeping, besides Elizabeth in the cabin and Cotton at the helm. Jack's instincts told him something was wrong. He dropped what was in his hands.

Walking to the steps at the end of the room, he ignored the snores of he sleeping pirates and tuned his ears to only what was above deck. Placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, he made his way up the stairs. The nearer he came to the deck, the more he was positive that they were not alone. The squawk of Cotton's parrot alerted him and a shot broke the silence. 

Jack rushed up the stairs, his crew stirred behind him as he shouted, "On deck! All hands! Scutter! Men to guns!" Once he reached the deck, he found Cotton laying on the ground, unmoving. Alarmed, but remaining wary, he tiptoed towards Cotton's body. Something to the right caught Jack's eyes. "Run out the cannons!" he ordered, "On deck, you scabrous dogs!" About half of the crew was now there, their mouths were gaped open at what Jack, now, saw.

The terribly familiar ship, the Nemesis, was attached to the Pearl's railing by grappling hooks. Jack was ready to give the order to fire, when the voice of an old enemy spoke behind him," I really don't think you should give that order, Sparrow. At least I wouldn't if I were you." Jack turned to find Lord Collins standing before him, gun in hand, with the barrel pointed an Elizabeth's forehead. Her eyes were displays of her terror. She gripped the arm that Collins had around her throat. "Time to go," Collins said, "you're coming with us. Let's not cause any trouble." Jack's eyes moved back to Cotton. Collins assured him, "He's only sleeping, Jack."

Jack swiftly pulled his pistol from his belt and aimed it between Collins's eyes. "Come on, Sparrow," scorned Collins, "can you trust that your shot is faster than mine?" Jack boiled with anger. Two soldiers came out of his cabin, carrying the Dead Man's Chest. "No!" Elizabeth cried. By the way she could barely choke the word out, Jack could tell just how tightly Collins's arm was around her neck. "Ah," said Collins, "good work, gentlemen." He reached into Elizabeth's pocket and pulled out the key to the treasure box. Tossing it to another soldier, he commanded, "Open it." He pointed the gun back at Elizabeth.

The soldier obeyed and unlocked the chest, lifting the lid. In it, sat Will's heart, beating at a steady pace. "Now," said Collins, "aim you bayonet at the heart." The soldier did what he was told. "Jack!" Elizabeth tried to scream. Collins put on his evil smile and spoke to the captain, "Let it go, Jack. I've got the lives of two of your friends in my hands. Not to mention the life of an unborn child. Give up." "Jack, please," Elizabeth pleaded, wheezing. "Oh," added Collins, "did I mention that my men have the cannons ready to tear this ship apart? Your entire crew will be dead in no time if you don't cooperate."

Jack's ears perked up. Collins still thought the pirates were mortal? Jack looked over at Gibbs, who winked at his captain. They could definitely use this to their advantage. Jack lowered his pistol and heaved a sigh, "Very well, Collins." Two more soldiers took his pistol and seized his arms. "Hello, ladies," Jack teased, "can't keep your hands off me, can you?" The men gritted their teeth like animals. "What?" he smirked, "Can't we be friends?"

Elizabeth awoke with a pain in her neck and an arm on Jack's chest. The last thing she remembered was a soldier smashing the butt of his gun to Jack's head. They must have done the same to her, for she could feel a bump on her own. She looked up at Jack. He was unconscious; a pout was frozen on his face. His hat was tilted down, covering his eyes. His arm was around her shoulder. Her head was tucked in the crook of his neck. The hand she had on his chest was the only part of her body that was warm. She moved her fingers over his bronze skin. 

Elizabeth became aware of her surroundings. They were in a cell. The same cell they'd been in many times while on the Nemesis. There was a plate of molded bread in the corner of the prison. She heard a noise outside of the cell. It was a beating. A thumping noise. Will's heart! She searched for it with her eyes and found it sitting on the ground beyond the door of the cell.

"You know," Elizabeth heard Jack say, "I find that I'm in this cell quite a lot. Perhaps I should have my mail sent here." At the sound of his voice, she recalled how she was laying with him. She began to move herself, but decided not to. She was comfortable with him. He didn't seem to care, of course.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Elizabeth asked Jack. "Oh, don't worry," he replied, "I'm sure Ol' Frilly Face will be down here in no time to tell us what our fate is to be." Coincidentally, they heard boots coming down the steps that they had come to know well. Not long after, Collins was standing outside of the cell. "Aw," he sneered, "isn't that just precious?" He gazed at his prisoners.

Elizabeth groaned as Jack slid away from her, standing up. "Collins," he said to the evil lord, "I've missed you terribly." "Oh," replied Collins, "not as much as I've missed you, Jack."  
"You thought you were pretty clever, having Hoag poison Lizzie and come aboard the Pearl, didn't you?"  
"It was a good idea. But, since he wasn't on board the Pearl, I assume you took care of him."  
"Keelhauled him. Felt it was the proper way for him to go."  
"Seems a bit harsh, but I take it you weren't happy to discover his presence."  
"Not entirely."  
"I can imagine. So, back to business. I'm sure that you're anxious to know where you're going..."  
Elizabeth cut in, "It would be nice to know, but we don't expect any kindness from you."  
"Oh, Miss Swann-"  
"It's Mrs. Turner!" She hated saying it, but she wanted to irritate him.  
"It doesn't matter who you are. Once we reach our destination, you both will be hung. No one will need to know your names."  
"Where are we going?" She pushed herself up as best she could, so that she was sitting up, leaning on the wall behind her.  
"Have either of you ever heard of Harrell Island?"  
"Otherwise known as Port Harrell? Yes."  
Jack added, "It's pretty much Port Royal, only farther west."  
Collins flashed an evil smile. "Good, you know it. Lord Duran is going to meet us there. He wanted to be one of the few who will get to witness our demise."  
"So," Jack asked, "you obviously figured out that I lied to you about everything. Sorry, but I'm a pirate."  
"Yes. We went back to Curdy and the heart wasn't there. Berton Island was deserted-no pirate lords. We tried to bind Calypso at Isla Cruces, but nothing happened. Naturally, we would come after you."  
"If you're going to kill us when we get to Harrell, aren't you going to ask us all of those questions again? I mean, it's like you said, all we're good for is the information we hold, correct?"  
"Not any more. Lord Duran's priorities have changed. Once you two are dead, he's going to stab the heart in the Dead Man's Chest." He picked up the sacred item off the floor.  
"Then, what?"  
"He'll have certain power, will he not? He plans to replace this worthless heart with his own, then go after all of the pirate lords himself, destroying them one at a time. As for Calypso, well, she'll just have to live with it until we figure out to bind her ourselves."  
"How about Duran getting all... tentacley? If he doesn't ferry the souls, he'll be punished." Jack made fake tentacles with his fingers.  
"Oh, he doesn't care about that."  
"You've got it all figured out, haven't you?"  
"Perfectly."

Tears ran down Elizabeth's cheeks as she listened. Will was going to die and it was all her fault. If she had just stayed put and waited for him on Curdy like she as supposed to, everything would be okay. She probably would have been over Jack by now, the Company wouldn't have known where to find her and Will would be safe. Most importantly, her baby would not be in danger. Since she hadn't even drank from the Fountain f Youth, this whole voyage had been for nothing anyways.

Elizabeth watched in horror as Collins dropped the Dead Man's Chest on purpose, as if it were a piece of trash. She gasped as it hit the floor. "You wretch!" she screamed at the sinister soldier. He laughed at her agony and headed back up the stairs. Jack heaved a sigh and sat back down next to Elizabeth. She didn't care what she was doing; she pulled him close to her and wept into his shirt.


	27. Chapter 27

Harrell Island was many miles from the Fountain of Youth. The days alone in the cell dragged on and on and Elizabeth and Jack eventually lost count of the weeks. Elizabeth spent most of her time sleeping or eating what little food they were offered, while Jack thought up a plan for their escape. Collins came down for a visit every once and a while to taunt them and tell of the progress the ship was making to their destination.

One morning, Elizabeth woke up just like she had on previous morning; with a tear-stained face and an aching back. Her head was lying on Jack's chest and her arms were hugging his waist. No matter where she ended up falling asleep in the cell, somehow she always ended up next to Jack in the morning. He head rose and fell with his chest as he breathed. She could hear his snores rumble beneath his rib cage.

Elizabeth fell back asleep with a smile on her face, but a nightmare followed as she drifted. _She was standing on the platform of the hangman's noose, the feared rope was dangling in front of her. "Step forward," a soldier instructed her. As she obeyed, she searched the crowd. Far in the back, she found a familiar face. Will stared at her with sad eyes. "Will! I'm so sorry!" she shouted to her husband as the hangman inserted her head in the noose. Will replied to her call, yelling, "Don't apologize to me, Elizabeth! Apologize to our child!" She screamed as the lever was pulled to end her life._

"Lizzie! Love! Wake up!" Jack uttered, shaking her nightmare away. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head up to face the handsome captain. He gazed back at her with concerned eyes as he told her, "You seemed to be having a nightmare. You were making strange noises and sweating and you kept saying 'I'm sorry'." She let go of his and sat up, leaning on the wall behind them  
"Jack, are you afraid."  
"Of what, love?" He pushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
"The noose. Being hung. Dying."  
"If you remember, Lizzie, I've already been to the noose before. You're brave whelp of a husband valiantly rescued me... although I would have found a way out myself."  
"Yes, but Will won't be there to save you this time."  
"Don't be so negative."  
"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic. You're just overly optimistic."  
"Elizabeth-"  
"Jack, do you realize that, some day soon, Collins is going to walk down those steps, drag us to the hangman's noose and you, I and my child are all going to die. And it's all my fault." She buried her face in her hands and bean to sob.  
"How is it YOUR fault?" Somehow his voice had gotten closer and she could feel his breath on her ear.   
She lifted up her face and looked at him. His face was close to her and his eyes lingered with curiosity. "If I had just stayed on that island-"  
"Elizabeth," he interrupted her, "if you had stayed on that island, you would have suffocated. That island was a prison that William unintentionally sentenced you to. You could never live a life like that."  
She just shook her head.  
"Like I've told you before, you long for freedom. You knew that that island was no place for you, or you wouldn't have agreed to come with me. Cause the Lizzie I know is far too stubborn to do what Ol' Jack will tell her. You longed for freedom. You longed to do what you wanted to do because you wanted it. You finally acted on selfish impulse."  
She sighed. "You make it sound like that's a good thing."  
He smiled at her. "Well, aren't I right? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Elizabeth frowned and she felt a tear escape her eye. It wasn't a tear of sadness, to her surprise. It was a joyful tear. The frown on her face flipped into a grin. Jack's smile matched hers. She found a small reason to be happy. She wasn't going to go through this alone. If she was going to die, she was glad that Jack would be there with her. She couldn't think of anyone better. However, within a few moments, that happiness slipped away.

The smile disappeared on her face, and Jack's faded with it. She swallowed a lump in her throat and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Jack," she said, "hold me." His eyes were confused and he gazed at her like SHE was the crazy one. She managed to say through the tears, "Please." He said nothing, but nodded and pulled her towards him, sitting her on his lap. She latched onto his arms from behind and brought them in front of her so that they wrapped around her waist. He set his chin on her shoulder. 

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side and leaned it on his. She held onto his hands and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. "You know," she told him, "you should be telling me to get off of you, saying that this can't possibly be allowed." She shrugged and merely replied in one word, "Pirate."

Why was she letting him do this if she knew it was wrong? Jack's head hurt from all of the confusion he was feeling. He thought back to what Calypso had told him. _"I know how she feels about you."_ Did Elizabeth have feelings for Jack? 'No,' he told himself. Why would she always bring up Will at his weakest moments? After convincing himself that Elizabeth was just lonely, he heard her say, "I feel like a murderer."  
Trying not to point of that she was, since she had killed him already, he asked, "Why?"  
"Because I'm killing my baby."  
"I already told you, Lizzie, it's not your fault." He felt her tears drip on his chest.  
"No, but it feels like it. My baby will never see sunlight. He'll never feel that spray of the sea. He'll never see his father... or me."  
Jack burned with the frustration of his helplessness as he said, "I'll find a way to get us out of here."  
Another voice entered the conversation, "Oh, I highly doubt that, Sparrow."

Jack patted Elizabeth's stomach and said, "I need to get up, love." She scooted off of him. Collins stood outside the cell and glared, teasing, "You two seem to have grown close in the last couple of months." Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise, "We've been in here a couple of moths?"  
"Roughly a couple. Maybe a little more. Sorry, but we had stops to make."  
"Jack, that means I could have this baby any day now!"

Jack grew stiff and his fists clenched at the realization that the ship was stopped and they were most likely docked at Harrell now. Collins's face stretched into an evil smile. Jack turned around and helped Elizabeth up. They both walked to the door of the cell and stood in front of Collin, who said, "Such a shame that you're going to die so soon, isn't it, Mrs. Turner?" Elizabeth huffed and reached through the bars on the cell, grabbing the collar of Collins's jacket. "You heartless bastard!" she growled at him, pulling him abruptly forward, smacking his face into the metal bars, knocking him unconscious. She let go of him and watched him drop to the floor.

Collins twitched and moaned on the brig's floor. Jack looked towards Elizabeth and smirked, stammered, "That was very..." He couldn't find the right word. "Stupid?" she tried.  
"I was going to say 'attractive', but that works too."  
"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up."  
"Probably not."

At that moment, two soldiers came down the stairs, each carrying a pair of shackles. When they saw the fallen lord, they quickened their steps. "Lord Collins?" They leaned over and tried to shake him awake. Once his eyes opened, Collins jumped back on his feet and put his hat on straight. Jack saw that one side of his face was purple and covered in blood. Jack hadn't realized that Elizabeth had pulled THAT hard. He could have sworn that Elizabeth stifled a giggle right then.

Collins unlocked the cell door and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, yanking her out of the prison. Jack watched in worry. "Well," Collins said to Elizabeth, "I just thought that you should know that the only reason you're not dead now is because if I don't deliver you to Lord Duran alive, I could lose my ranks." She glared at him and snarled, "You're too kind, Collins."  
"Nevertheless, I think you owe me now."  
"I don't think so." She tried to free her arm.  
"Before you die, you're going to have to make up for what you just did."  
As Collins touched her neck, she screamed, "Get off me!"  
"Maybe pirates ARE worth more than information. At least the women. Isn't that right, Jack?"  
Jack was losing his self-control with every second that rolled by.  
Elizabeth tried to threaten Collins, "Let go of me, or I'll-"  
"What?" He worked his hand down her chest.  
"Ugh! Get off me!" She shrieked as she struggled to escape.

Jack couldn't take any more. He grabbed the pistol from Collins's belt and shot the lord between the eyes. Elizabeth screamed as Collins's eyes rolled back into his head and fell to the floor, dead. The two soldiers in the room seized Jack and pried the pistol from his fingers. The shackles clicking around his wrists still did not ruin his feeling of triumph and satisfaction.

One of the soldiers yelled to the upper deck, "Can we get some help down here?" Elizabeth's eyes never moved from Collins's dead body on the floor. His blood swam through the cracks in the floor boards. Three more soldiers came running down the steps, bayonets in hand. After both pirates were handcuffed, they were escorted to the upper deck. 

Jack took in the first breath of fresh air he'd had in months. The soldiers followed behind him and Elizabeth, carrying Collins. Elizabeth stood next to Jack and said to him, "Thank you for what you did." He turned and smiled at her replying, "No one gets to act like a disgusting pig towards you, except for me."  
"Can't you just say 'you're welcome, Elizabeth'?"  
"Never understood why people are permitted to say that. It's like being punished for being thanked."  
"Very well... good man." She whispered the last part.  
"I hate it when you do that."

A carriage arrived at the docks. Jack felt a whimper emerge from his chest as he watched the passenger step out. Duran walked up the gangplank in all his glory; medals, nice hat, flowing coat and guards. "Oh no," Elizabeth murmured under her breath. Jack shifted his weight and he grumbled, "One down, one to go." All of the soldiers stood perfectly still at attention as Duran passed by them, walking towards the pirates on the ship.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Duran nodded at his prisoner, then the next, "Mrs. Turner." "Lord Duran," Jack greeted, "you look well."  
"As do you, Captain Sparrow. Too bad it won't be for much longer."  
"I know. 'Specially since once you stab the heart, you're going to get all tentacley."  
"I was talking about YOU. Seeing as you're not going to live past high noon. In a matter of hours, you'll be hanging, lifeless, from a noose."  
"That doesn't sound too pleasant."  
"It-" A soldier whispered something in Duran's ear. "Are you serious?" the Lord asked.  
The soldier nodded.  
"Jack, I've just received word that you've killed Collins."  
"My deepest sympathy, Duran." He bowed his head.  
"Actually, I was going to thank you."  
"Come again?"  
"He was too by-the-book."  
"Collins? By-the-book?" He scoffed.  
"Yes. You see, he had a problem with hanging Elizabeth because she's pregnant."  
"But..."  
"I told him to play it safe and pretend like it didn't matter while I thought about it. I was going to have him shot down before we hung the two of you."  
"I knew it wasn't allowed to hang a pregnant woman. Seemed fish to me... no pun intended, Lord Duran."  
"Well, you see, Jack, all I have to do is tell the king that the child died inside of Elizabeth before we even hung her."  
Elizabeth cut in and spat, "You're sick."  
"Am I? Or just smart?"  
"You spend your days hunting down pirates for their crimes, while you're just as much as a criminal as we are."  
Jack was surprised that she included herself by saying "we".  
"Miss Elizabeth, I want to show you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a document.  
"What is it?"  
"This is the key to your life. All it takes is my signature and seal, and your slate is clean. You'd be surprised at all of the benefits you get for just being pregnant. But, I don't feel like signing it. What a shame."

Jack stood beside Elizabeth in the doorway outside of the courtyard, surrounded by soldiers with their guns ready. He could see the platform of the hangman's noose in the distance. The masked man in charge of setting up-the hangman, rather,-was tying the first rope into a perfect noose. Jack Elizabeth's personal guards were by each captive, with a hand on one of the pirate's arms, just in case. The last time Jack had been sentenced to the noose, the crowd was fairly larger and there were fewer soldiers. Now, there was a smaller crowd and more soldiers. Duran stood front and center with more lords and leaders of the East India Trading Company at his side. Jack remembered what Collins had said, _"He wanted to be one of the few to witness your demise."_

Beside him, Jack saw Elizabeth shaking. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. Her hair and face were both covered in dirt and her forehead was damp with sweat. Her cheeks sparkled with tears. Despite all of this, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her chained hands were resting on her swollen stomach. To Jack's surprise, a smile was on her face and she shook her head. "What?" he asked her. "Nothing," she replied, "I just never thought in my wildest dreams... or nightmares, that I would be standing here next to Captain Jack Sparrow, waiting to be executed for piracy."  
"Exhilarating, ain't it?" He smiled.

As the hangman tied the second noose, Jack felt his foot tapping with anxiety. He glanced at Elizabeth, who was still staring at her stomach, but then turned her head up to look at him. "Jack," she asked, "could you please fulfill a dying woman's last request?" Her words tugged at his heart. He told her, "We're not going to die, Lizzie."  
"Jack, please."  
"Don't see what I could possibly do with these irons clapped on my wrists, but go for it."  
"You promise to do it?"  
"You have m word as a gentleman AND a pirate."  
"Very well... kiss me."  
He was not expecting that. "What?"  
"Kiss me. Just do it, Jack."

Jack inched forward, little by little, and then brushed his lips quickly against hers. When he pulled back, she looked hurt. "That's not fair," she whined. "Are you serious?" His eyebrows rose in shock.  
"That doesn't count!" She stomped her foot.  
"You want one that counts? Fine!"

Lifting his shackled hands over Elizabeth's head, Jack pulled her close to him and kissed her in a way that definitely would count. He moved his mouth on hers fiercely and with passion. He could feel her accept him freely. The way he had the irons around her neck reminded him of the first day they met when she had put his effect on for him. He smiled at the memory, which made it a little harder to kiss her.

One of the soldiers took Jack by the shoulders and yanked him back, grunting, "Break it up!" Jack lifted his arms back over Elizabeth's head as she gasped for air and blinked uncontrollably. He realized that both nooses were prepared and felt a soldier push him forward. As he neared the platform, he saw a familiar blue parrot fly across the sky. He heard Elizabeth begin to ask, "Was that-" Then she tripped over a rock.

Standing behind the nooses in front of them, Jack and Elizabeth stared down at the men who had been waiting for this moment for almost nine months. Duran glowed with pride and gazed at the two pirates like a hunter would gaze at his prized animal heads on the wall. Jack looked around for an escape, but they were surrounded by high stone walls with a guard at every post. "Don't even think about it, Sparrow," he heard Duran say. He frowned at he evil lord and lied, "I was just admiring the fine architecture of this fort."

"Step forward," a soldier instructed Elizabeth. She felt like she was reliving her nightmare, but Will was nowhere in sight. She placed her hands on her stomach and watched her tears fall onto her shirt. The hangman inserted her head in the noose and she waited for him to tighten the rope, but nothing happened. "Miss Elizabeth," she heard Gibbs's voice come from beneath the mask behind her, "take the key." He reached his arm around her and handed it to her. She obeyed as he tightened the rope.

Gibbs moved onto Jack, but didn't even bother with the noose. He pulled off the mask and shouted, "Now, lads!" The soldiers took off their hats and threw down their bayonets, grabbing pistols from their belts. Elizabeth saw the faces of her comrades and smiled. She unlocked the irons, freed her head from the rope around her neck and unlocked Jack's irons. "Take these," Gibbs instructed, handing the two pirates pistols of their own.

Duran's shock was priceless. He and the other lords searched frantically for an exit, shouting, "If any of you are my men, fire!" Elizabeth asked Gibbs, "Are any of these soldiers his men?" "Well," Gibbs replied, "Let's just say that when the real soldiers were briefed this morning, it was a big hit."  
"Brilliant!" She shot one of the lords as he pulled out a gun.  
"Aye. Captain Teague be real good with explosives."  
"Captain Teague?"  
"You don't think Jack will mind, do you?"  
"Uh... "

Jack shot down all of the lords, except for Duran. As Duran tried to get his gun from his back, Jack shot him in the hand and the weapon went flying. "Hope that wasn't your writing hand," Jack told him, taking him by the neck and shoved him through a door of the fort. They were in some sort of living quarters. "Hands up," Jack ordered Duran, who did what he was told. "Sit in the chair," Jack commanded, aiming his pistol at his enemy. "Now," Jack said, "pull that document that frees Elizabeth out of your jacket." Duran obeyed. Jack grabbed an inkwell and a pen off of a nearby table and instructed the lord, "Sign it."

Duran took the pen and dipped it in the inkwell. He unfolded the paper and marked it. Jack snatched a candle and melted some of the wax onto the paper. "Your seal, if you please." Duran pressed his ring onto the wax and then lifted his finger up again. His seal was now caked onto the document. "Jack," he said, "It appears I've lost THIS round." The pirate shook his head and replied, "Oh no, Duran. There won't even be a next round for you. This is your last. I win." He pulled the trigger and shot Duran in the heart. 

Pintel and Ragetti came running up to Elizabeth, carrying the Dead Man's Chest. "We got it, poppet!" Pintel exclaimed to her. "And here's the key," Ragetti added, handing it to her. She stuck it in her pocket and smiled. Teague said, "Congratulations, King Swann." "Thank you, Captain Teague," she replied. Jack came towards them, yelling, "Let's got out of here before more landlubbers show up!" He turned to lead them to the docks, but then turned back. He cocked his head and looked at Teague, asking, "What the bugger is he doing here?" "Gibbs came to me for help," Teague replied.  
"Did you?" Jack glared at this first mate, who flinched.  
"Don't be so hard on him, Jack. You needed all the help you could get."  
"I did not. Lizzie and I would have found a way out."  
"Really? Cause it looked like you were just about to be hung an hour ago."  
"I always find a way. Even when I don't have a plan, I've got a plan."

While the father and son continued to argue, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and listened. She patted her pocket that had the key in it and a wave of relief engulfed her. Suddenly, she felt something strange inside of her and water started trickling down her legs. What little knowledge she had of medicine told her what was happening. "Jack," she interrupted his and Teague's argument, but Jack seemed oblivious. "It wasn't a complicated plot," he retorted, "I could have come up with something better if I was in your shoes." "I doubt it," Teague replied.  
"If I was in charge, Elizabeth and I would have been freed before we even got to the noose."  
"Sure..."

"JACK!" Elizabeth shouted at him. "What?" he asked, annoyed. She used her will power to not punch him as she said, "I'm going to have this baby."  
"I know, and we'll be ready when that time comes."  
"No... " Her first contraction ht her. "I'm in labor NOW!" She grabbed onto Gibbs's shirt and leaned over.  
"Bugger."


	28. Chapter 28

"How are you feeling, love?" Jack asked in worry. Elizabeth glared at him and growled, "Well, Jack," she huffed, "if you REALLY want to know… why don't you take a rock and shove it up your-"  
"Okay then!" he interrupted her before she could finish.

Four pirates were carrying Elizabeth to the Black Pearl, running all the way. There was a pirate carrying and lifting her by each arm and leg. Elizabeth was sweating and, every time a contraction hit, she struggled and the pirates dropped her. Captain Teague was hurrying with Jack, behind the mother and her escorts. "Where do you plan on having her give birth?" he asked. Jack could only reply, "Uh…" As they neared the Pearl, Elizabeth turned her head to face Jack and said, "You're going to have to pick a place pretty soon!" Another contraction came and she squeezed Gibbs's hand with all her might. He grimaced and wheezed; "Now I know that there are bones in my hand… because I can hear them!"

When they were finally on the deck of the Pearl, the pirates stood still with the mother hanging in their arms. Elizabeth screamed in anger, "Jack! Pick a place right now, or I'm going to have this baby right here!"  
"How about one of the hammocks in the crew's quarters?" he offered.  
"I can't have a baby in a hammock!"  
"How about you're little cot?"  
"You are SO lucky that these men are holding my arms, or I would have scratched your eyes out by now!"  
"Alright! Take her into my cabin. She can use my bed."  
"Thank you!"

Once Elizabeth was on the mattress, she yelled at everyone, "Get out! I have to change!" The look in her eye made them rush faster than ever. She searched for something. She couldn't very well have a baby wearing pants. On a chair, she spotted a rather large shirt that she presumed to be Jack's. She changed into it and got back on the bed. Another contraction hurt her and she screamed.

Elizabeth heard Gibbs's voice outside, "Miss Elizabeth, I know you're a very independent woman, but I also know that a woman cannot deliver a baby by herself." Then she heard Jack's voice, "Aye! You're can't be all by you're onesies, savvy?" She shouted at them, "Well, if either of you know a wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirate on this sorry excuse for a ship who knows a single proper birthing technique, please enlighten me!"  
"Actually," Gibbs replied, "Captain Teague and I both know how to help."  
"Bugger, Mister Gibbs! Then get in here!"  
Jack asked, "Me too?"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"You don't need to see this!"  
"Believe me, love, I've seen it all!"  
"But you're not seeing me!"

Gibbs and Teague both entered. "I've got linens and scissors," Gibbs announced, carrying the supplies, "I can't think of anything else…" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she asked, "What are the scissors for"  
"Why, Miss Elizabeth, the baby's gonna come out attached to a cord."  
"Oh… my… god…"  
Teague asked, "Do you know anything about having a baby, King Swann?"  
"I just know where it came from and where it's going to come out!"

Another contraction hit and Elizabeth grabbed onto one of Teague's dreadlocks and pulled him down. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" the legendary pirate whined. Once it was over, Elizabeth freed him from her grasp. Jack called from outside, "I think I should come in!" She replied, "If you come in, I'll kill you again! Get away from the door!"  
"Make me!"  
"Why, you-"  
"Watch it, Lizzie!"

Teague told Elizabeth, "Scoot back to the headboard and lay your head on the pillow. And you're going to have to prop your legs up somehow." "Prop my WHAT up?" she asked in shock.  
"So the baby can come out easier."  
"Oh, this is so embarrassing!"  
"Sorry…"

Elizabeth laid her head on the pillow and bent her legs. Each pirate stood on one side of the bed, watching her. "You gentlemen enjoying the show?" she asked with bitterness. Both shrugged. She felt another contraction and took hold of the sheets of the bed, yanking on them. "Holy mother of God!" she cursed, screaming. "You alright, love?" Jack asked from behind the door.  
"Go away!" she screamed at him.  
"Don't be sore at me! I've never done this before!"  
"Neither have I!"

Jack stood outside his own cabin, forbidden to go in. He was really worried about Elizabeth, even though he knew she was built to give birth. With his ear on the door, he tried to hear everything that was going on. All of the crew sat on random areas of the deck, waiting with him. "King Swann," Jack heard his father say, "you need to spread you legs out more." One of Jack's eyebrows rose in inquiry as he pounded on the door, "What the bugger are you doing in there?" "Jack," Elizabeth shouted at him from inside, "go away!"  
"Fine! I will!" He walked in place to make it sound like he was leaving.  
Apparently, it didn't fool her. She yelled, "Leave!"  
"Alright!"

This time Jack really did walk away, until he hear Elizabeth scream, and then shout, "Jack! Get in here! I need you!" A gigantic smile spread across his face as he ran to open the door. Immediately doing so, he felt a hand cover his eyes, shielding him from any sights not allowed. "You can't see this," Jack heard his father utter. He was leading him somewhere, still not letting him see anything. "Jack," the pirate heard Elizabeth say his name.

When the hand came off of his eyes, Jack finally saw Elizabeth. Her face and hair were damp with sweat and she was wearing one of his oversized shirts. She looked up at him with tired eyes. He noticed her position on the bed and finally understood, "So this is how it works then?" She only nodded.

Jack reached down and took one of her hands, holding it in both of his. He saw linens on a table, with a pair of scissors lying on top of them. He asked her nervously, "What are the scissors for?" "Supposedly, the baby is going to come out attached to a cord."  
"Oh. That sounds… satiating..."

Right then, Elizabeth sucked in air and tightened her hold on Jack. A small cry escaped Jack's chest. He could feel the bones in his hands cracking. He silently screamed, "Ow!" A few seconds went by and Elizabeth loosened her grip, breathing heavily. "Come on, love," Jack asked, "does it really hurt THAT bad?" The fury in her eyes answered his question. He looked at Gibbs with begging eyes and asked, "How long will this last?" Gibbs hesitantly replied, "It can last anywhere from a few hours to… days." Jack and Elizabeth both yelled in unison, "What?!"  
"I'm sorry, lads, but it's true."  
"Ugh!" Elizabeth whined, plopping her head back on the pillow.  
"But…"  
"What? More bad news? Don't tell me; it hurts most at the very end!"  
"Well, yes, but I was going to say that, by judging the progress you're making, you'll have this baby within the next hour or so."  
She sighed. "Thank God!"  
Teague suggested, "Why don't we have her push on the next contraction?"  
Gibbs nodded. "Aye."  
Jack cocked his head. "Push WHAT, exactly?"

The two other pirates and expecting mother rolled their eyes at him and grunted. He shrugged and asked innocently, "What?" Elizabeth shook her head and muttered, "Imbecile."  
"That's not very nice."  
"Bite me!" She spat.  
"Not now, darling."  
She gasped, "You-"

Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence and squeezed Jack's hand. He told Gibbs, "I think she's having another one of those… whatever they're called!" He cringed from the pain in his hand. His first mate jumped and walked in front of Elizabeth. "Okay, miss," he told her, "push!" Jack watched as Elizabeth obeyed. He put the pieces of the puzzle together and realized what she was going through. He shuddered.

Once Elizabeth's hand wasn't so tight on Jack's, he looked at her face. She was crying. He could imagine that it was from the agony. Her breathing was so ragged; it was as if her lungs had gained weight, rather than her stomach. In pity, Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Hang in there, love," he encouraged her. For the first time in a while, she smiled.

Another contraction came and Elizabeth pulled on Jack's jacket. Gibbs waited at the foot of the bed and instructed her, "Push, Elizabeth!" Teague said, "Come on, lass!" "You can do it, Lizzie," Jack told her. She struggled and tried her hardest. With a hand squeezing Jack's, she admitted, "It hurts!"  
"I'm sure, darling. But, you've fought the undead, battled fish people, been elected Pirate King and defeated the East India Trading Company. This'll be just another good mark on your record."

Suddenly, a cry broke out in the cabin. Jack knew it wasn't him or Elizabeth. His father and Gibbs were doing something, but he was too busy watching Elizabeth to care. "You're doing great, Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs praised her, "Keep going!" The anonymous cries continued and Elizabeth's grip became tighter and tighter with every second, but Jack didn't mind. Teague ordered Gibbs, "Get the linens!" The pirate hurried to obey. "The scissors too!" Teague commanded, and then said to Elizabeth, "You're getting there, lass!"  
"You hear that, Lizzie?" Jack comforted her, "It's almost over."

Elizabeth's groans and whimpers continued. Her shouts exceeded the cries of the unknown source. She writhed in pain and held Jack's hand. He took arm and wrapped it around her. He sat on the bed beside her and pressed his lips to her soaked hair until he hold on him weakened and, with one last moan, she let out a sigh and fell back onto the pillow.

All was quiet in the cabin, except for the sounds of the newborn infant. Elizabeth's chest heaved up and down and she still held Jack's hand. He watched as Gibbs cleaned the baby off, and then threw the bloody linens away. The first mate wrapped Elizabeth's child in a blanket from the bed and it stopped crying. Jack glanced at Elizabeth, a new mother, but she was passed out.

Will tried to tie one of the many ropes to be fastened on the Flying Dutchman. His hands had been shaking ever since Calypso had paid him a visit not long ago. The rope fumbled in his hands until he gave up and walked away. The crew watched him disappear into his cabin.

Kicking his boots off, Will strode over to his bed and sat on the end of it, holding his face in his hands. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers; the kohl came off. Wiping the black makeup on his shirt, he let out a yawn and fell back onto his pillow.

"Someting boddering you, William?" he heard Calypso ask him. He turned his head to face her. She was standing across the room, examining him. There was a huge grin on her face. He slid off the sheets quickly, towards her, asking with urgency, "Did Elizabeth escape the East India Trading Company?"  
"Yes… and more."  
"More?" Will questioned.  
"Jack has done someting dat you will never be able to tank 'im enough for."  
"What?" He doubted it.  
"'e got Lord Duran to sign a document dat gives Elizabet' freedom. Piracy no longer binds 'er life. She is free."  
Will's mouth gaped open. He spoke his thoughts aloud unintentionally, "Jack? Jack SPARROW? Why would he do that for her? Jack? Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
"Why would I lie to you?"  
"What?" he asked, realizing he's spoken out loud.  
"What I say is true. I 'ave more news as well."  
"Good or bad?" He winced.  
"Exceedingly good."  
Her smile made him tremble with excitement, but he remained calm. "What is it?"  
"Congratulations, William Turner. You are a fodder."  
"A father? Me? Elizabeth gave birth?"  
"A boy."

Will couldn't contain himself. He leapt into the air and landed on his bed, jumping up and down. More joyful shouts escaped from him as he celebrated. His eyes moved to Calypso for a second, and she seemed melancholy. He got off the bed and asked, "Is everything okay?" She nodded insincerely and vanished in a cloud of sea air. He ignored the thought and put on his boots, running to tell everyone the news.

Gibbs held the child out to Jack, saying, "Take it." "You mean 'hold it'?" Jack asked, then added, "I don't think so, mate." Teague commanded, "Jack, hold the baby."  
"I don't wanna!" He stepped away from Gibbs.  
"Come on, boy. Hold the child of the woman you love."  
Jack's eyes widened and shot to Elizabeth, glad that she was asleep, unaware of his father's latest statement. "I already told you, I don't love her. And I don't want to hold it."  
"He's not an 'it', he's a boy. Hold him, or I'll shoot you." He pulled his pistol from his belt. "Bugger. You can't even keep your gun to yourself around the youngster?" He sighed. "Hand it-I mean 'him'-over, Master Gibbs."

The first mate did just that. Jack held the baby in his arms, like he'd seen women with their infants before. He was the smallest person Jack had ever seen. Even though he was only a few minutes old, Jack could already see hints of Will and Elizabeth in the child. Out of nowhere, the baby started to cry. Jack had never heard someone scream so loud. "Yep," he declared, "this is Will's kid alright. It doesn't like me!" Gibbs chuckled as he left the cabin to tell the rest of the crew of their new little member.

"Please stop crying," Jack pleaded with the infant, who kept wailing. The pirate offered, "I'll give you rum! Lots and lots of it! You just have to stop crying." The baby wouldn't give in. Teague snickered, "He doesn't understand English, Jackie."  
"'Course he does. What else would he speak? French? I don't think so."  
"He was just born a few minutes ago! Do you also expect him to be able to steer a ship too?"  
"No. His arms are much too small."  
"Naturally."  
Jack talked to the child, "Please, please stop… or I'll start to cry!"  
"Maybe he's hungry."  
"Good idea!" Jack screamed over the infant, "Gibbs! Bring me and apple!"  
Teague appeared shocked, "He can't chew and apple! He has no teeth!"  
"He doesn't?" He eyes the baby's mouth. It was true.  
"He needs milk from his mother."  
"You mean like…" Jack looked down, gesturing to his chest.  
"Aye."  
"Yes, well, his mum's asleep. And I ain't exactly built for that kind of food service, savvy?"  
"We should wake her up."  
"I'm not waking her up. She might hurt me."  
"I don't know her well enough to feel comfortable with waking her up."  
"Fine. You hold the little Turner, and I'LL wake her up." He held the child out to his father.  
"I don't want to hold it."  
"Excuse me, but he's not an 'it', he's a boy." He mocked his father. The infant cried in Jack's arms. "You can also tell that he's Lizzie's child cause he's so bloody stubborn!" "Good morning, King Swann," Teague said. Jack turned to gaze at Elizabeth. She yawned and stretched. "Wait," she asked, "have I slept all night?"  
"No, it's just a figure of speech. You've only been asleep for an hour or so."  
"Can I see my baby?"  
"Jack's got him."  
"Him? It's a boy?"  
"Aye. I'll be leaving now."

Teague left the room and Jack stood with the crying child, next to Elizabeth, who had now gotten up. "Elizabeth," he said, "I will never ask you to do anything for me ever again if you'll do this for me." "What?" she asked.  
"Please feed your offspring so that he'll be silenced!"  
"Oh, of course!" She reached out to hold her baby for the first time.  
"Thank you!"

Elizabeth rocked her infant in her arms. Instantly, he stopped crying. He looked so small to her. His pink skin was soft and wrinkly. His fingers were so small as she took his hand in hers. He had barely hair on his head. She could see Will in the child immediately. He had his father's nose and chin. She watched him stifle a yawn. Her baby made her smile.

"So," Jack asked, "what are you going to call him?" Elizabeth looked at the pirate and told him, "I'm going to name him after the two most important men in my life."  
"Pintel Ragetti Turner? You sure about that, love?" he teased.  
"No. I'm naming him William Jack Turner."  
Jack's face showed hoe flattered he was, although she could tell that he was desperately trying to hide it. "S'a good name. I especially like the 'Jack' part."  
"I thought you might." She watched her newborn fall asleep as she cradled him.  
"You gonna just call him Will?"  
"I don't think so… it might confuse me…"  
"You could always call him 'Jack'. I wouldn't mind." He smirked.  
"No, that would DEFINITELY confuse me. I think I'll call him 'Liam'."  
Jack pondered the idea for a minute, then admitted, "I like it."

As Elizabeth stared at Liam, a terrible, horrible realization overcame her. It shattered her world around her. The room seemed to be getting smaller. Liam started feeling heavy I her arms. She held back her tears as she asked, "Do you know what this means, Jack?"  
"You're a mommy." His gold teeth sparkled.  
"It means I'm going home."


	29. Chapter 29

Jack sat atop one of the crosstrees of the Black Pearl, spinning his hat on his finger. The cool air hit his face as she ship glided across the calm water. He watched his crew walk across the deck below. On one corner was a crowd of pirates, gathering around Elizabeth to see the new baby. Since everyone had been occupied by that for the last week or so, Jack had humbly volunteered himself to be in charge of feeding Barbossa in the brig.

The captain had pondered possibly releasing the scallywag, but waved off the idea. He deserved some punishment. However, the next time they docked, he was to be off for good. Jack's finger faltered and his hat descended to the deck below. He groaned inwardly and looked out to the setting sun on the horizon. It seemed less pleasant and inviting than he remembered. He knew why, too; it reminded him of their destination: Curdy Island. They were taking Elizabeth home.

"_The pirate life is no place for a baby," she told Jack, "it's too dangerous." "We'll protect him," he'd said, "and make sure no harm comes to him."  
"I can't take that risk." She looked at Liam.  
"You don't HAVE to go."  
"Jack… are you asking me to stay?"  
What he was doing was begging. "No… I'm just saying… you have that option."  
Was that disappointment on her face? "Oh. Then, please take me home. I think that would be best."  
"It'll take a few weeks."  
"Well then, I guess we'll just have to be extra careful, won't we?"  
"Yep."_

Jack heard a noise to his right. Captain Teague moved next to him on the crosstree. "What are you doing up here, boy?" the father asked. "I could ask you the same question," Jack replied.  
"I'm actually coming on behalf of the pirate king."  
"What does she need?" He started to move, ready to help whatever it was.  
"Whoa, keep your breeches on! She was just wondering if you were upset with her."  
He looked away. "No."  
"Liar."  
"The proper term is 'pirate'. And I'm not upset with her."  
"You just don't want her to go home."  
He started to answer, but remembered who he was talking to.  
"Jackie…"  
"If Elizabeth wants to know what's on my mind, then she should ask me herself."  
"She would if she knew where you were. Not to mention, I think it would be hard for her to climb up here, carrying little Liam."  
"If said she-devil really did desperately desire to exchange words with said pirate captain, said she-devil could most certainly find a way to meet said challenge."  
"She loves you, you know."

Jack stared at Teague with surprise and confusion on his face. A smile spread across his lips as if Teague had just told him an amusing joke. He said matter-of-factly, "No she doesn't."  
"You indeed are an excellent pirate, Jack, but you are also a very naïve man as well."  
"Are you saying she told you this?"  
"No, I'm just not as ignorant as you."  
"Tell me, do you take great pleasure in insulting me? Why don't you just kill me? I'd prefer that over being insulted."  
"I was there when you two were about to be hung. My hand was holding her arm. Why would she ask a man she does not love to kiss her before she dies?"  
"Simple. She's lonely."  
"Are you sure that's it?"  
No. "Yes."  
"Boy-"

Jack grabbed a nearby rope and slid down to the deck. He landed with a thud, picked up his fallen hat and placed it back on his head. He started to search for Elizabeth next. The crowd had dispersed and the mother and child were nowhere in sight.

"She's in your cabin, Cap'n," Gibbs told his friend. "Who? Who is?" Jack asked, pretending he didn't know.  
"The person you're looking for."  
"How do you know who I'm looking for?"  
"Jack…" He sighed.  
"Alright! Bloody alright!"

Jack stepped to the side and headed towards his cabin. As he walked, he heard Pintel and Ragetti arguing, shouting numbers like, "Seventy!" "Eighty!" "Seventy-five!" "Eighty-eight!" Jack grunted and strode over to them for a visit. "Will you please shut it?!" he yelled at them. The two pirates stood, frozen. Jack noticed that each of them had a sack of loot in their hands. He figured out what was going on. They were gambling.

Their captain pulled some coins from his pocket and declared, "I'm in." then asked, "What are we betting on?" Pintel and Ragetti's expressions were terrified. "Well…" Ragetti attempted to speak, "You see… what had happened… was…" Pintel tried, "The whole crew's betting on it, Cap'n! Even Barbossa and the monkey!" Jack groaned, "For God's sake, lads, spit it out!" Pintel answered so fast; it was as if it was a one-word sentence, "We'rebettingonwhetherthepoppetwilldecidetobewithyouorWill!" 

Anger burned on Jack's face. He glared at the pirates and said, "I'm going to go into my cabin now. When I come out, this deck had better be spotless. Spotless! Do we understand each other?" "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Both pirates agreed. Jack started to leave, but reversed and whispered, "Put me down for Will."

Elizabeth set Liam on Jack's bed and put her shirt back on. She was still not used to being a mother, but she liked it so far. Truth be told, she didn't really want to go home. She wanted to stay on the Pearl with Jack-and the crew-and sail the Seven Seas for the rest of her life. She wanted to raise Liam on the sea, instructing him how to be a great sailor… or pirate. She wanted to teach him everything she knew, tell him stories of all the pirate legends in the world and in his life. She wanted him to know Jack and adore him, just as she had when she was a child.

But, she knew that the right thing to do was go home. She needed to leave to keep Liam safe. Well, at least that's what she'd told Jack. She hadn't lied, but that wasn't the entire reason. She also knew it was best for her to leave so that she wouldn't give in to the temptation that followed her wherever she roamed on the ship. Every day, she found herself falling for Jack more and more. It was bad enough that she wanted him more that anything. What about Will? Will…

There was a knock at the door. Before Elizabeth could answer it, Jack came in. "What's the point of knocking if you're not going to bother asking if you can come in?" she asked, frowning. "Why? You're not busy," he smiled.  
"I was feeding Liam a few moments ago. That wouldn't have been the best time for you to come in, now, would it?"  
"You speak as if my eyes are so innocent, love."  
"Ugh." She hacked and rolled her eyes.  
"Why did you send Teague to see if I was upset with you?" He walked over to his desk and sat down.  
"Because I wanted to know."  
"The pirate king is too scared to ask Captain Jack Sparrow if he is angry with her?"  
"No, the pirate king was occupied with motherly business at the time. You don't scare me."  
"Really? The pirate king is not afraid of the fearsome pirate lord?"  
She pursed her lips and leaned on his desk. "Just afraid that you'll do something I'll regret."  
"And how might I do something YOU'LL regret?"

Elizabeth shook herself. She was talking about Jack kissing her again. She knew that, if he did, she would not be able too resist. Her feelings were getting deeper and deeper with each day that passed. Jack took a gander at the maps and papers on his desk. Elizabeth blushed, knowing what he was going to point out, which he did, "Been looking at my maps, have you?"  
"Yes. What, I'm not allowed?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Actually, I was going to ask what you were doing in particular."  
"I was seeing how much longer it would take us to get to Curdy."  
"Anxious to get home, are we?" He brought out his compass from his jacket pocket.  
Not really. "Maybe. From what I could tell," she walked around to his side of the desk and bent over, looking at the maps with him, "we have about three of four days worth of sailing left. That is, if this favorable wind stays consistent."  
"Oh?" He looked more closely at the maps, squinting, and then said, "That seems about right. You're getting pretty good at this."  
She blushed again. "Thank you. Amazing that we're making such good time sailing NOW, but it took Collins MONTHS to get us to Harrell."  
"Well, he didn't have the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Not to mention, he did say we stopped a few times; how are we to know how long that was? He had us locked in that bloody cell. Dreadful conditions, that was."

Elizabeth sighed and walked over to the bed to check on Liam. He was sound asleep. Watching him appear so peaceful calmed all of the turmoil that was going on inside of her. She thought to herself that, despite the "dreadful conditions", those moths in the cell alone with Jack had been some of the greatest times of her life. She loved sharing memories with him, exchanging awkward glances, engaging in battles of wit, waking up next to him every morning…

A snapping sound silenced her train of thought. She turned to face Jack. He opened his compass, glanced at the needle, grunted, snapped it shut and then shook it in frustration. Continuing the process for a few more seconds, he cursed at the compass as if it was angering him on purpose. A chuckle made its way out of Elizabeth's chest. Jack's eyes shot to her, as if remembering now that she was in the room. "Is it broken again?" she asked.  
"Uh-" He was trying to avoid this conversation.  
She wouldn't allow it. "Let me see." She held out her hand.  
He tossed it to her.

Elizabeth opened the compass. One. Two. Three times the needle spun around in a circle, searching for what she wanted most. She was not at all surprised when it stopped, pointing the roguish pirate captain at his desk. He was smiling at her. 'Oh, God. Does he know?' Her heart started beating abnormally fast. She asked nervously, stumbling for words, "Wha-what are you smiling about?" She braced herself. He pointed to her and said, "I just noticed that you've got a huge vomit stain on your shirt."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Elizabeth answered, "I know. Liam did that this morning. Babies will do that to you." Jack shook his head and mumbled, "And everyone wonders why I won't hold the child."  
"He doesn't know any better." She shifted her weight uncomfortably, wondering if he was going to ask her where the compass in her hands, open, was pointing, and hoping he wouldn't.  
Of course he would. "So, where did that most troublesome compass point for you?"  
"I believe we've discussed this before, Jack. I'm not going to tell you until you tell me where it points for YOU."  
"By my account, I don't believe we ever agreed to that." He grinned deviously.  
"Perhaps an arrangement can be reached."  
"Arrangement? Are you really that eager to discover what I want most in this world?"  
"More like…" she snapped the compass shut, "…curious."  
"Alas, I had almost forgotten about the pirate king's never-ending curiosity."

Jack got up from his desk and stood in front of her with his face inches from hers. Elizabeth lost herself then. She forgot what they'd been talking about entirely. She unconsciously took a step closer to him. Staring at the golden smile on his face, she watched as his lips seemed to tremble. He twirled a strand of her hair with his finger. The look in his eyes brought her back to the kiss he'd given her at the fort on Harrell Island.

She loved how he'd kissed her then! He'd never kissed her like that before; so urgently, fiercely and roughly, not being careful at all. She liked it a lot. She wanted him to do it again. To feel his mouth pressed on hers, moving so passionately, as if begging her to need him. It was like he'd wanted to kiss her then. But, then again, why would Captain Jack Sparrow pass up a chance to kiss a woman?

"About that arrangement," Jack's lips told her. Elizabeth replied to them, "What about it? Don't expect me to tell you without getting something in return."  
"Who said I was unwilling to return said something?"  
"But you said-"  
"Depending on what said something might be." His lips curled in to a devilish smile.   
"I want to know where the compass points for you."  
"Because you're curious."  
"Yes…"  
"You and I have both discussed curiosity before."  
"If I remember correctly, we were discussing YOUR curiosity then."  
"Were we? Don't you remember, love?" He let the strand of her hair fall back onto her shoulder.  
"Don't YOU?"  
"I remember precisely what I said."  
"Then say it again." Please.  
"I said you'd come over to my side… because you wouldn't be able to resist."  
"But I haven't."  
"Oh? Have you forgotten the numerous times that you've failed to resist me on this very ship?"  
"I-"  
"The day I died? That time on the Nemesis? How about the one in the rain? The rum cellar below? Just days ago at the fort?"  
"Moments of weakness, that's all they were." She felt another one coming on.  
"Were they?"  
"Awful nice memory you have there, Jack. Do you have all those locations written down somewhere?"  
"And what if I did?"  
"Do you?"  
"No. I've got it all up here." He pointed to his head.  
"Think about those times a lot, do you?" Was she flirting?  
"If I say 'yes', will that make you happy?"  
"You're not escaping this, Jack. I will know one day where that compass points for you."  
"Are you certain?"  
"I am."  
"Might I inquire as to how you plan on accomplishing this goal?" He stared into her eyes.  
Something told her that he already knew what she was thinking, feeling. "Persuasion."  
"Friendly?" He played with her hair again.  
"Hopefully not. But, if that's what it comes to…" What was she saying? How did she become so brave and careless all of a sudden? How was he able to take those walls down?  
"Well, then, rest assured, love, that I will do everything in my power to make sure that it comes to that."  
"I'm sure you will try, but you will not succeed. I am much stronger than you think."  
"Ah, you admit that there might be a chance though. A chance of you losing your grip."  
"It's not going to happen. I NEVER lose my grip."  
"Weren't we just talking about said grip being lost the day I died? And that time on the Nemesis? The one in the rain? The rum cellar below? Days ago at the fort?"

Said grip was about to be lost again. Elizabeth went to kiss Jack, but a small cry broke her trance. Her eyes darted to Liam, who was now wailing on the bed. She rushed over to him and picked him up. She bounced up and down on her feet to try to calm him down. Jack walked over to her and the baby. He asked, "What's wrong with him?" "I don't know," Elizabeth admitted, "I just fed him. He doesn't need to be changed…"  
"What else could a person with his few days and brains possibly want?"  
"Watch it! Don't be rude."  
"I'm not! I'm just saying…"  
"I have an idea. Here, take him."

Elizabeth held Liam out to Jack. The pirate took a step away, saying, "I don't want to hold him. He doesn't like me." She stepped towards him, but he moved away again. She sighed, "I didn't like you very much when I first met you either…"  
"And neither did Will. And Little Liam's got both of you in him. So, there's double hate for this pirate in that boy."  
"Please, Jack."  
"Why?"  
"I'm going to go ask Gibbs if I can borrow his stuffed bear. Maybe Liam will feel better if he has something to play with or hold on to."  
"Okay, A: You're not supposed to know about that bear and B: if I hold the wee babe, he'll scream louder than he already is."  
"Please, Jack? For me?" She begged.  
He cocked his head as if shocked. "Why would it make a difference if it's for you?"  
She moaned, "Because I will tell you whatever you want to know or do whatever you want me to do if you'll just hold my son for a couple minutes!"

The seemingly crafty smile on his face made her regret those words almost instantly.


	30. Chapter 30

Liam stopped crying. Jack couldn't believe it. The minute Elizabeth shut the door behind her, the cabin was lost to the quiet of the evening. Although he most certainly wouldn't admit it out loud, Jack was growing to like Liam. Sure, he cried too much and he smelled sometimes, but the faces he made were entertaining and they made Elizabeth smile bigger than she ever had before.

Jack gazed at the child in his arms. He noticed that Liam had drooled on himself. Jack started rubbing the slobber off with his thumb. Without warning, Liam reached out and grabbed it. Jack tried to free his finger from the baby's grasp, but the child was stronger than the pirate had thought.

"Decided to take my finger hostage, have you?" Jack asked Liam, "Eager to be a pirate already?" The baby let go of his thumb and attached to one of the captain's dreadlocks instead. The owner of the captured dreadlock pulled his head back, hoping Liam would let go, but it didn't happen. "Let go;" Jack ordered him, "Let go. Savvy? Let go or I'll throw you in the brig. Believe me, the brig is no easy escape. You have to know the proper technique. You see, most cells are made of half pin-barrel hinges, which can only be freed with-"  
"The right leverage and the proper application of strength. Then, the door will lift free."

Jack turned to find that it was Elizabeth who had finished his sentence. She held Gibbs's stuffed bear in her hands as if it would break if she gripped it too tight; like it was made of glass. The smiled on her face forced Jack to use all of his strength to not run over and kiss her.

"You buccaneers are obviously up to no good," Elizabeth teased the pirate and baby. She set the bear on Jack's bed and walked over to him, asking, "May I have my son back?" He looked down at Liam and replied, "I think if you want him, you're going to have to take me too, seeing as he appears to be latched onto me."  
"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to work around that. He needs to go to sleep."  
"Then save me from this little thief!"

Elizabeth came over and took Liam's hand, making him let go of the dreadlock. The baby started to cry when she took him from Jack. "No, sweety," she cooed, "it's okay." Liam reached out once again and grabbed Jack's hair, ceasing his crying immediately. Jack stifled a fake gasp, "Little devil only likes me for my hair. How typical!" Elizabeth told him with a smirk, "Just like his mommy."  
"Wha-"  
"I'm only fooling, Jack."  
"Yes, well, I only like you for your-"  
"Don't even go there." She glowered.  
"I was going to say 'for your smile', before I was so rudely interrupted."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were going to say something vulgar."  
"I was. But, I have a quick mind, you see."  
She shook her head at him. "Jack... "

It was then that the two adults in the room realized that the one baby had let go of Jack and was now sleeping. Elizabeth carried Liam over to the bed and set him next to Gibbs's bear. His nose twitched and Jack heard Elizabeth chuckle. She got a blanket off of a chair and covered Liam from the new cold that had began peeking through the broken windows. Jack pursed his lips and admitted, "Should have had Robert Stanson fix THOSE too."

Elizabeth bent down and kissed Liam on the forehead. Shoe crossed her arms over her chest to protect herself from the chill in the room. Jack stood there simply staring at her until he got an idea. With a comical grin on his face, he took her hand and said, "Come with me."

"Yes, well, I think Captain Jack likes Elizabeth very much," Pintel told Ragetti, "and I think she likes him back." "No," his comrade argued, "Captain Jack might like Elizabeth, but she don't like him. Why else would she kill him? Besides, he placed his bet on Will." The pirates swabbed the deck.  
"It don't mean he don't like her."  
"I think that both hate each other. They're always arguing and calling each other bad names."  
"Haven't you heard of the philosophy that people are sometimes mean to each other to hide their true feelings for one another?"  
"No, I don't believe I ever got to that part of the Bible."  
"It's not in the Bible! And now you know." He flicked the wet cloth at this friend.  
"So, does that mean you're mean to me cause you like me, Pintel?"  
"Uh... "  
"I think you like me"  
"You're only an acquaintance."  
"But you still like me, or else you wouldn't let me be your acquaintance."  
"Where's Jack taking the poppet?"

Ragetti turned and saw Jack dragging Elizabeth below deck. Pintel and Ragetti exchanged glances. They both giggled like schoolgirls. "Where do you think they're going?" the one-eyed pirate asked his acquaintance. "It don't matter where they're going," Pintel replied, "just what they're going to do when they get there." He laughed an evil laugh.  
"Oh... "  
"Are you winking at me or just blinking? That bloody eye patch confuses me."

Elizabeth held her hat on her head so the wind that was being created by the speed at which she was moving would not blow it off. She had no idea where Jack was taking her. He hadn't said a word since he'd seized her hand. Her whole arm was tingling. "Where are we going?" she asked him. He looked back and smiled at her, but said nothing. "Jack!" she whined.

Not long after, they reached their destination, it seemed, since Jack had stopped. They were in the rum cellar. He still hadn't let go of her hand. She felt her palm start to sweat, which was quite embarrassing. Jack searched the rum rack until he finally uttered, "Ah, there you are!" He bent over and retrieved a bottle from the rack. He handed it to her and said, "Here you go."

After getting his own bottle, Jack stood upright once again and gave Elizabeth a strange look. He glanced down at their joined hands. She nervously wet her lips and averted her eyes from him. He slowly slid his hand from hers, almost like he didn't want to...

Elizabeth sat on a barrel of gun powder and pulled the cork off of her bottle. Jack did the same and asked, "You gonna burn that or drink it?" She laughed, "I think I'll drink this one."  
"Good. Figured you'd want some rum since you haven't been able to have any for these horrible nine or ten months." He chugged his favorite drink from the bottle in his hand.  
She followed, then nodded, saying, "I guess I did miss it a little. Don't tell Will."  
A strange look crossed his face again and he sipped more rum. "Don't think the whelp would like you drinking very much, do you?"  
"I don't know. I'm growing to like rum. I've changed so much. I'm a pirate king, I have my own ship, I kill people, I want to raid places, I like rum... I used to sip tea with dignitaries, now I'm sipping rum with Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"I don't think think you've actually changed all that much." He brushed his fingers on the neck of the bottle.  
"What do you mean?" She asked him out of confusion.  
"You... you haven't really changed. I think you've been a pirate all along. The first time I met you, Lizzie, you had this fire... it was barely a flicker of light... all you needed was a fuel to set it ablaze. There's always been a pirate king inside of you, you just needed something-or someone-to come and let that king escape you." He locked eyes with her.

Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd never heard Jack speak like that before. The way he'd said it showed her that he meant every word. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She had to do it. She leaned in to do so...

"Follow me," Jack said, shooting off the barrel and walking towards the exit. Elizabeth sat, frozen. Dumbfounded. She blushed in disconcertion and got up, hurrying after the pirate. Drinking her rum, she tried to make her feelings go away. She almost lost Jack in the different compartments and corridors of the Black Pearl. After a few minutes, Elizabeth realized where they were heading. Why was he leading her to the brig? He looked back to see if she was still behind him, continuing there.

When they arrived, a very bewildered Barbossa stared awkwardly at them. "What ye be doing here?" he asked, his monkey shrieked. Elizabeth shrugged; Jack replied, "We're giving you a job-scorekeeper."  
"Scorekeeper?"  
"Aye. Lizzie and I are gonna fence and you're gonna keep count of how many times the enemy sword fighter is disarmed. Savvy?"  
"I see. At least it's something to do." He turned to Elizabeth and said, "Do me a favor, Mrs. Turner, and humiliate him by winning." Jack, the monkey, screeched.  
She replied, laughing, "You won't be disappointed."  
Jack scoffed, "Oh, yes he will!"

The captain unsheathed his sword and took his stance. The she-devil followed, ready to fight. "Ye ready?" Barbossa asked. "Are you?" Jack asked Elizabeth with a gleam in his eye. She replied, "Ready as I'll ever be." "Very well then," Barbossa stated, "On guard!" Jack and Elizabeth crossed blades. The prisoner let out a cackle and exclaimed, "Fence!"

Elizabeth was not the least bit surprised when she found her sword on the floor and the point of Jack's cutlass touching her throat, not long after they'd started fencing. He teased, "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." "I'm just warming up," she retorted. Barbossa sighed, "That's one fer Jack. I think we'll say first to three points wins." "Agreed," Jack replied with a golden smile. Elizabeth glared.

Picking up her sword, Elizabeth watched Jack's eyes follow her. She crossed blades with him for a second time. Barbossa proclaimed, "Fence!" Elizabeth tried a few moves that Will had taught her, but Jack seemed to know every move she was going to make before she even did. "You fight like Will," the pirate pointed out. She smirked at him and, with one swift move, disarmed him. He sword clanked on the floor.

"Perhaps that's not such a bad thing," she countered. He replied, "Perhaps." Barbossa chuckled, "Good job, miss. One point fer ye." Jack retrieved his cutlass andhe and Elizabeth crossed blades once again. "Fence!" Elizabeth moved her blade as skillfully and quickly as she was able. She's never been in a duel with Jack before. She was actually having fun. Her mind floated away for a second, making her hand mistakenly move. Jack took advantage of her moment of weakness and removed the sword from her grip. He grinned mischievously.

Elizabeth frowned. Jack taunted her, "Having trouble Mrs. Turner?" "Don't get cocky, Jack," she warned him, snatching her sword from the ground.  
"Sorry, but cocky is just one characteristic of me you'll have to live with for now, love. I have every right to be."  
"And why is that?" She crossed blades with him for the fourth time.  
"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"And I'm Pirate King Captain Elizabeth Swann." She gave him a mocking grin.  
The pirate was speechless... for once.

"Fence!" Barbossa ordered. Elizabeth tried to think of a way she could disarm him to make it an even score. She thought back to what Will had taught her. Something popped in her head that she remembered him telling her about Jack, "_If Jack was ever right about anything, it would be this: wait for the opportune moment._" Once their swords clashed now, she awaited precisely that.

When it came, Elizabeth slashed her sword at the right angle, relieving Jack of his weapon. The disbelieving shock on his face was terribly enjoyable for Elizabeth. Barbossa's snickers in the cell added to the amusement of the moment. Jack just stared at his fallen cutlass. Then, with an unreadable expression on his face, he put it back in his hand.

Elizabeth crossed blades with him for the last time. Before Barbossa could utter the call, Jack mumbled just loud enough so she could hear, "Beginner's luck." "Beginner?" she cried, "You filthy pirate!"  
"You filthy pirate KING!"  
"Ugh!"

She didn't even wait for Barbossa. She charged at Jack in anger, but he blocked her blow. Elizabeth swung her sword with the strength that her fury granted her. Her breath started coming out in huffs and she was sweating; growing tired. Before she knew it, her sword-wielding hand was empty. Her weapon crashed onto the floor.

Jack laughed whimsically and touched the edge of his sword to her neck. She was defeated. Barbossa groaned. Elizabeth glared at her challenger, who took his sword and flipped her hair back. He managed a minor chuckle before sheathing his weapon. She did the same and folded her arms over her chest, pouting.

"The most important rule of fencing, my dear Lizzie, is to never let your emotions determine your actions," Jack lectured her, giving her the smile he had when he'd told her years ago, "I saved your life. You saved mine. We're square." Not long after it faded, Elizabeth realized something. He knew. He knew that, if he got her worked up enough, she would act on it and mess up.

What was more, he had gotten her worked up on purpose! He'd probably let her win those two times so that she'd think she had a fighting chance against Captain Jack Sparrow. He'd been planning it from the beginning! Her mouth gaped open at the horror as all of the facts were coming together to reveal the dreadful truth.

Jack stared at Elizabeth with curiosity. She was zoned out, it appeared. She was thinking about something. Her mouth dropped open. _'Uh oh,'_ Jack knew, _'she's figured it out!'_ "Captain Jack Sparrow!" she yelled. _'Here we go!'_ He rolled his eyes. She continued, "I cannot believe you! That was the most selfish, rude, inconsiderate-" "Piratical," he added. Her voice drifted. He looked at Barbossa, who only shrugged. After a few more seconds, she finished, "I'm not even going to waste my time shouting at you."

Elizabeth turned around and started to stomp off. Jack couldn't help but suppress a half-grin. He came up from behind her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the brig. "Put me down!" she screamed, "Put me down! I'm mad at you!" "So long, Hector!" the pirate called to Barbossa, saluting.

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth shouted, "Put me down right now, or I'll burn all the rum in the cellar!" "You wouldn't do that," Jack argued, walking up the stairs to the upper deck, "you like rum now, remember?"  
"I lived without it for nine months, which mean I can live without it for the remainder of this voyage!"  
"Good point. However, I must remind you of the fact that there are a lot of rum-loving pirates on this vessel who would not lose any sleep over throwing a rum-burning woman in the brig for the remainder of said voyage."  
She gasped. "You wouldn't!"  
"Try me."

At the top of the stairs, Jack opened the door and walked onto the deck. Elizabeth was kicking and hitting him, still yelling, "Put me down! I hate you! Put me down right now!" The crew watched their captain carry on as if everything was perfectly normal. "As you were, gents," he said to them, "nothing to see here!" All of them did so and talked amongst themselves. Jack walked up some more steps, to the helm, where Cotton was steering the ship.

Elizabeth continued to scream, "Put me down! Why are you taking me up here! I want to go back in the cabin! I'm mad at you! Put me down!" Jack loved this. It might have seemed cruel, but he enjoyed irritating her and getting her all worked up. Besides, it was as he'd said before: cruel is a matter of perspective.

Cotton seemed startled by the situation that was in front of him. His parrot spoke what he was most likely wanting to say himself, "Shiver me timbers!" "Why don't you take a break for a while, Mr. Cotton...and Mr. Cotton's parrot? I'll take it from here," Jack offered. The sea dog let go of the spokes of the helm and left his station. His parrot let out a few squawks. Elizabeth commanded, "Jack, as your king, I order you to put me down this instant!" "As you command, Your Highness," he replied, dropping her on the ground. He couldn't hold back the smile that demanded to come.

Elizabeth just sat on the deck and glared at him. Her hat was tilted to the side and her hair was frizzy. Her stained shirt was wrinkled and her vest was buttoned incorrectly. The kohl that she had started to wear on her eyes was smeared on her cheeks. There was dirt in the creases of her face and her tan was uneven. Her fingernails had some unmentionable element underneath them. To top it off, she hadn't bathed in weeks. So, why was Jack still uncontrollably attracted to her?

The pout on Elizabeth's face quivered. The sides of her mouth started to curve, then fell back into a frown. Jack knew she was trying not to smile. He took hold of the spokes of the helm and steered his beloved Black Pearl. The sea water pushed the ship as if it weighed next to nothing. Night had fallen. The crew started lighting lanterns around the deck. The moon also served as a beacon to the darkness.

Jack heard Elizabeth stand up and, not long after, he felt her presence behind him. He slowly brought one of his hands off of the wheel and reached back to hold one of her hands. He brought it up and placed it on one of the spokes. He let go of her hand and the helm. He stepped away from the steering device and told her, "Go ahead." Her eyes widened in surprise, "You mean 'take the helm'?"  
"Aye."  
"You're going to let ME steer the Pearl?"  
"You might want to hold onto it before I change my mind."

Elizabeth quickly placed her hands on the proper spokes and held on tightly. Jack stepped back and watched her. "How do you do it, Jack?" she asked him. "Oh,don't worry, love, you're doing a pretty good job. Well, not as good as me, but-"  
"I'm talking about getting me not to be mad at you any more."  
"Because, Lizzie-love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; well-equipped with both charm and undeniable good looks."  
She she shook her head. "You're impossible."  
"Impossible to resist."  
She blushed.  
"Ah, the pirate king is blushing."  
"I am not!"  
"Liar."  
"Pirate."  
"Pirate king."

Elizabeth blew out a sigh and stared out to everything that lie ahead of her. Jack wished desperately that she wasn't really going home. He wanted to take her to so many more places, like the Mediterranean Sea, to show her the coasts of Europe. He wanted to sail to Africa with her and let her see the Sahara Desert and Morocco. He wanted to take her to Asia so she could discover the birthplace of her ship and the heritage she needed to learn. But, he was taking her back to Curdy, where she would have to be wary of the bloodthirsty pirates that lived in town. She would have to make a home there and raise her son alone. It was almost like she was being punished for marrying Will.

Jack knew that she was right and that she needed to keep Liam safe. The smartest, safest thing to do was get her home. That's why he was trying to make up for the time he had taken for granted whilst she had been with him for the past months. He'd wanted to sip rum with her again. He'd wanted to fence with her for once. He'd wanted to let her steer the Pearl. So many more things he wanted, but could never have. He still had that opportunity she had granted him. She would tell him whatever he wanted to know or do whatever he wanted her to do. He'd fulfilled his part of the bargain, now, it was her turn.

He placed a hand on her back and whispered in her ear, "About that arrangement... " 


	31. Chapter 31

Elizabeth sighed and gazed at the scene that was playing in front of her. The pirates had all of the lanterns lit, giving the ship a sort of romantic feel to it. The moon was full and bright. All of the stars out and there were few clouds in the sky. She listened to the gentle sound of the waves colliding with the hull of the Pearl. As if the moment couldn't be any more beautiful, she was also holding the helm of the fastest ship in the Caribbean, with Captain Jack Sparrow watching.

But, even the beauty of the moment could not hide the harsh reality that she was going "home", leaving it all behind. She was going back to that wretched spit of land-her "prison", as Jack called it. She heard his exact words in her head, "_Elizabeth_," he had said, "_if you had stayed on that island, you would have suffocated.That island was a prison that Will unintentionally placed you in. You could never live a life like that... you long for freedom. You knew that that island was no place for you, or you would have never agreed to come with me_." He was absolutely right.

A tear escaped Elizabeth's eye and swam down her cheek. At that precise second, she felt a hand on her back, then heard Jack whisper in her ear, "About that arrangement... " She turned to face him. Her heart started to beat in tune with her shaking knees. 'Uh-oh,' she cringed, 'what did I arrange again?' Now, she remembered. She was supposed to tell him whatever he wanted to know or do whatever he wanted her to do.

Who knew what Jack had up his sleeve? The smile on his handsome face was clue enough that she should be afraid. Very afraid. However, his eyes were not as devilish as his smile. The windows to his soul gave away his perhaps not-so-cruel intentions. Her minor amount of fear barely allowed her to murmur, "What about it?"  
"Well, I do believe that it is your turn to hold up your end of said arrangement."  
"Oh?" She unintentionally let go of the helm and put her hands on her hips, turning full-body to face him. "And what if I should choose NOT to hold up my end of said arrangement?"  
He glared and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Don't even try that, love."  
"Why not?" She frowned.  
He mocked her, putting his hands on his hips as well. "Because even a fiendish pirate like myself has the decency to never go back on his word."  
"Perhaps I'm more fiendish than you are."  
He chuckled, "Don't make me laugh, Lizzie."

Elizabeth gave Jack a friendly punch in the arm. He held on to where she hit and rubbed it. Just then, the ship rocked and jostled, sending both the captain and the girl to the floor. A pirate yelled, "We must have hit a reef!" Elizabeth remembered that no one was steering the Pearl. "Oops!" she squeaked, grabbing the spokes, putting the ship back on course. Jack asked, shouting in disbelief, "You let go of the helm!"  
"You distracted me!"  
"No excuses! Never leave the Pearl to steer herself!"

Pintel and Ragetti came running up to Elizabeth. "Poppet," Pintel managed, out of breath, "Little Liam's crying in the cabin!" "Oh dear," she replied, then yelled, "Mister Cotton! Take the helm!" The crewman with the parrot came running to obey, but he wasn't fast enough to satisfy Elizabeth. She abandoned the helm and ran down the steps, across the deck, to the cabin.

Liam lay there on the bed, wailing. His face was red and he was tugging on the arm of Gibbs's stuffed bear. Elizabeth picked her son up and leaned him against her chest. She ran her fingers soothingly over the back of his nearly bald head. "It's okay," she tried to comfort him, "Mommy's here." His breathing started to slow, his muscles relaxing. He stopped crying, finally. She kissed the top of his head.

"He okay?" Jack asked from behind them. Elizabeth nodded, replying, "I think that the shake from the reef woke him up and scared him."  
"Poor lad."  
"I know."

Elizabeth sat on the mattress and rocked herself back and forth, hoping to keep Liam calm. Jack sat beside her. As soon as he did, Liam turned his head to look at the pirate. The child's mother pointed out, "He thinks you're interesting to look at." "I hope you mean that in a good way," Jack countered, moving his face closer to the baby. Elizabeth watched Liam reach out and seize Jack's nose.

The captain did not pull back immediately, as expected by Elizabeth. She stared as a different, unknown emotion came over Jack's face. It was happy. Content. Something more than that. She couldn't describe it. Liam yawned and dropped his arm in exhaustion. Just as it seemed Jack was about to back away, the infant let out a sneeze.

"Ugh!" Jack pulled away and wiped his wet face on his sleeve. Elizabeth had to laugh. She laid the now sleeping Liam on a pillow and covered him with a blanket. "That was disgusting," Jack told her, "but not as bad as when the terrible Kraken beastie sneezed on me." "It sneezed on you?" Elizabeth asked, sitting back down next to him.  
"Something like that. But, it gave me my hat back in the process." He reached up and tapped his favorite item of clothing.

Elizabeth bit her lip. She knew she had to hold up her end of the bargain. She didn't want to be a liar. She was better than that.She especially didn't want to lie to Jack. He had held Liam. He'd done his part. Now, it was her turn. Next time, she swore to herself that she'd keep her mouth shut. She sighed and laid back on the bed, careful not to wake Liam. Jack fell back beside her.

"Alright Jack," Elizabeth said, "I'm going to give in and do what you ask. I guess I'm a good woman, like you're a good man." "Well," he replied, "you got half of that statement correct."  
"What do you want me to say or do?" She grimaced.  
"You really will?"  
"Yes."  
"You swear on your mother?"  
"And my father."  
"Okay. I believe you... wait, no I don't. Say 'I swear on my mother and father that I will tell Captain Jack Sparrow whatever he wants'."  
"You want me to tell you something?" She felt relief.  
"Say it!"  
"I-"  
"Raise your right hand."  
She obeyed. "I swear on my mother and father that I will tell Jack-"  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He corrected her.  
She groaned. "I swear on my mother and father that I will tell Captain Jack Sparrow whatever he wants. Satisfied?"  
"Hmm... maybe I should have you put your hand on a Bible... "  
"Jack... "  
"Just teasing, love." He smiled.

Elizabeth sat up, cross-legged on the bed. She waited for him to tell her what to do. Jack got up and took off his hat and jacket, then sat back down next to her. She looked into his dark brown eyes and got lost. She was looking into his soul, through his eyes, with no compass to guide her. He blinked, bringing her back.

"So," she asked, "what do you want to know? What do you want me to tell you?" She felt herself start to shake. She knew what he was going to ask. He was going to ask where the compass pointed for her. She just knew it. 'Please don't, Jack,' she pleaded to him silently. He grinned roguishly. Devilishly. Deviously. 'Oh, God!'

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Tell me something about yourself that nobody knows. Not even Will." "Wha-wait, what?" she asked in confusion.  
"S'not what you thought, is it?"  
"N-no." A huge weight lifted from her shoulders.  
"You should know by now, Lizzie, that I'm completely unpredictable."

Elizabeth was quiet now. She had not been expecting that. What would she tell him? What was he asking her exactly? Did he want to know about an unknown characteristic she hid? A deep, dark secret? Something she'd done but never told anybody? She asked him this. He replied, "Ooh, I like that last one!"  
"Something I've done but never told anyone? Something bad?"  
He shrugged. "Surprise me."  
"You're really going to waste this opportunity on something like that?"  
"Just tell me, love."  
"Very well... "

The eager curiosity on his face was unmatchable. It had no equal. Elizabeth would have given up everything for him to look at her like that whenever she wanted. She shook herself to come back to the present, out of her daze. She thought hard on what she would tell him. He sat patiently with a smug grin on his face.

Something she'd done, but never told anyone... not even Will? There weren't many things she could tell him that would fit that description. Just then, she had it. She knew what she would tell him. It was the perfect story she could tell that would hold up her end of the bargain and let her walk away, keeping her pride.

"Okay, Jack," Elizabeth told him, "I will tell you about something I did, but never told anyone." "Not even Will?" he asked, making sure.  
"Not even Will. Not anyone."  
He fidgeted on the bed excitedly. "Tell me!"  
"It happened the first day I met you-"  
"But, then, wouldn't I know about it already?"  
"No."  
"Ooh. What happened?"  
"What happened? I saved your skin- that's what happened!"  
"I know you did. Remember? After I cut your corset." He winked.  
"No. I mean, I saved you AGAIN."  
He scoffed. "I doubt that."  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Well, you obviously didn't do a very good job, seeing as I still ended up in jail that day."  
"If you don't want me to tell you... "  
"No, I do!"

Elizabeth looked down to see that Jack had taken a hold of her leg, which was now tingling. Their eyes met and locked. Not knowing why and perhaps unaware that she did, Elizabeth placed her own hand on Jack's. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. She went in to do so, but he turned his head, saying, "About that story... the one about the day we met... "

Embarrassed, Elizabeth pulled her hand from Jack's and leaned back. She looked at Liam for a second; he was sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell every time he breathed. She couldn't help but sigh, seeing him like that. She cleared her throat and began her story, of confession, as Jack probably saw it. "I'll start from when you made you heroic escape-"  
"Yes, don't leave that out."  
She smiled. "Alright. Here we go... "

_Elizabeth stepped defensively in front of Jack and spoke to Norrington through gritted teeth, "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" Norrington argued, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Jack put in, "Though it seems enough to condemn him."  
"Indeed."_

The soldier finished shackling Jack and stepped back for a minute. The pirate sighed, "Finally!" and pulled the irons over Elizabeth's neck, but not tight enough to choke her. The girl gasped, terrified, now, of her captor. "No! Don't shoot!" Elizabeth's father, the governor of Port Royal, shouted. Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "I knew you'd warm up to me!" then said, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please... and my hat!" The leader stood, shocked. "Commodore!" Norrington got Jack's things from another soldier.

Jack said to his hostage, "Elizabeth... it is Elizabeth, isn't it?" "It's Miss Swann!" she corrected through gritted teeth.  
"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind... " he gestured to his effects, "Come, come here. We don't have all day!"  
The soldier handed the girl Jack's things. The pirate spun her around and said, "Now, if you'll be VERY kind... "

Elizabeth realized that Jack wanted her to put his effects on for him. What was she going to do? He has his pistol pointed at her head! She found his hat in the pile of things in her arms and put it on his head. She tried to put his belt on, but it was hard to wrap it around because his arms were in the way. She finished that one, then put on the last one.

"Easy on the goods, darling," the pirate teased. Elizabeth growled, "You're despicable!"  
"Sticks and stones, love. I saved you're life, you saved mine. We're square."  
He spun her back around to face the worried men. "Gentlemen," Jack said, "milady; you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Captain Jack Sparrow released Elizabeth and threw her at the Commodore. She couldn't comprehend what happened next. All she knew was that the pirate was up in the air and a cannon had come down, smashing a hole into the dock. A soldier fell into it. Jack was spinning around in the air, only holding onto a rope, flying in a circle. "Now will you shoot him!" the governor asked. "Open fire!" Norrington commanded.

The soldiers fired at the airborne pirate. The shots numbed Elizabeth's ears. She worried for Jack, who shouted in terror. Elizabeth watched as he flung the shackles over another rope and slid down to the ground, meters away. He started running and the soldiers kept firing. Jack ran across a bridge, into town.

"Now, here comes that part you DON'T know," Elizabeth told the pirate. Jack was now laying on the bed, next to Liam. He had his arms folded over his stomach, perfectly relaxed, listening intently. "You know what?" Jack said, "I miss the former Commodore."  
"I do too."  
"Got a good laugh from him, I did."  
"He always meant well."  
"Who cares? Go on with the story!"

Elizabeth smiled wide at Jack's eagerness to hear. She realized she had his undivided attention. He sat, waiting for her to continue, but she kept staring at him. He waved a hand in front of her and teased, "Hello? Lizzie?"She shook her head, coming out of her trance. "Right," she said, "After you ran, I got away from my father and James and went after you too."  
"You did?"  
"I ran with the soldiers."  
"And so the pirate kingliness began."  
"I guess you could say that."

_Elizabeth ran alongside the soldiers. The pirate was out of sight. She had forgotten that she was in her underwear, so she didn't understand why everyone was looking at her strangely. She departed from the soldiers and decided to look for Jack herself. She didn't want them to catch him, so she had to find him before they did. She spotted him running by and eatery down the road. She called to him, "Captain Sparrow!" but he didn't seem to notice._

Suddenly, she heard the running of boots behind her. She turned to find all of the soldiers back, coming towards her. She didn't want them to find Jack, so she walked to them and screamed, pointed in the wrong direction, "He went that way! Get him!" "You sure?" one of the masked.  
"Positive! After him!"

The members of the Royal Navy obeyed and went in the opposite direction, away from their prey, while Elizabeth chased after it. She ran the correct way, to where she'd seen Jack. She ran in his direction and found him scurrying by her favorite dress shop. "Captain Sparrow!" she shouted, but he didn't turn.

Elizabeth continued to stalk him, growing more tired. He was going down almost every street. She heard the boots again and saw the men coming her way. She approached them and lied, "He's down by the docks again! I saw him!" "Thanks, milady," they replied, taking her false advice.

Trying to catch her breath, Elizabeth attempted to find the pirate after the soldiers left her. Alley after alley, shop after shop, she could not find him. She asked people if they had seen a suspicious, unusual-looking man run by, but everyone replied that they had not. Elizabeth decided to give up, hoping that Jack could manage without her deceiving the men any longer. She was surprised to discover that she truly hoped she'd see that captain again.

"A little while after I returned home, my maid informed me of your arrest," Elizabeth told Jack, "as you can imagine, I was quite disappointed." He nodded, appearing to be thinking. He was looking at the ceiling, rapping his fingers on the mattress. "What?" she asked him, praying he would tell her what was on his mind. "Oh, nothing," he replied, smiling, "I was just thinking of how much I would have enjoyed seeing the governor's daughter chasing after me in her under garments."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. She reached for a pillow on the bed and threw it at him, knocking his hat off. Now, HIS mouth dropped open, just as hers. He got himself a pillow and threw it at her this time. "Jack!" she scolded. She ran over and tackled him, hitting him with another pillow. This fun was all interrupted by the cries of the awakened Liam, next to them on the bed. 


	32. Chapter 32

"Land ho!" How could two short, simple words tear Jack's heart into pieces? He closed his eyes again and threw his sheets over his head, pretending like he heard nothing. Breathing slowly, he tried to keep himself together. He let the thought process for a bit. They were at Curdy. Elizabeth was home. It was the day to say "goodbye". Jack didn't want to believe it. He smashed his pillow into his face.

Right on cue, Liam started to cry. Jack waited to hear Elizabeth walk over to calm him down, but all he heard was Liam. He removed his pillow and the sheets from his face and looked around. Elizabeth wasn't in the cabin. She wasn't sleeping on the couch. She wasn't sitting at his desk.

Jack got out of bed and trudged over to Liam's "crib" that the crew had made for him out of a crate and some broken oars. The baby sobbed onto Jack's chest for a bit, but then calmed down. The pirate bounced up and down, like he'd seen Elizabeth do before. "Sorry, mate," he told the child, "if you're hungry, I can't help you in that department." He laid him on the bed and put a shirt on.

After getting dressed, Jack picked up Liam once again and walked out of the cabin, onto the deck. It was cold and breezy outside. Jack took hold of his hat and attempted to cover the baby's head with it. He saw Curdy in the distance. It didn't appear the same. It was more gloomy than he remembered. Perhaps it was just the clouds hovering in the sky.

Gibbs approached Jack, greeting, "Morning, Cap'n." "That it is, Master Gibbs," Jack replied, "that it is."  
"Would you like us to dock immediately?"  
"Not really... I mean, yes!"  
"You alright, Cap'n?"  
"Today is not a good day."  
"I must admit, Jack, I am sad to see Miss Elizabeth go."  
"Really? What about all that 'It's bad luck to have a woman on board' rubbish?"  
"Silly superstition, it was."  
"Where is she, anyway?"  
"Sitting on the bow, sir."  
"Thank you. Come on, Liam, let's go see your mum."

Elizabeth dangled her feet off of the end of the bow. She hadn't slept all night. Her eyelids were droopy and she felt weak. She knew that she would be "home" today. If her predictions were to be correct, it was today that they'd arrive. This was home? This island is what she was to return to? Home... she was already home. The Pearl was her home. Tears dripped onto her pants. She put her face in her hands and wept.

All the things she'd miss. Jack. The sea. Jack. The crew. Jack. The adventure. Jack. Jack. Jack. She didn't want to leave! She knew that Jack was right. She would most likely suffocate on the island. That was fine with her. She didn't want to live without Jack. She understood now. She'd been lying to herself the entire voyage. She loved Jack. She shouldn't, but she did. It was wrong, but so right. What about Will? She'd always love him too, but not the way she loved Jack.

"Lizzie," a voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her. She jumped in fear and fell into the water below. She splashed around and looked up. Jack was there, holding Liam. "Jack!" she shouted! He asked, "Haven't we been in this situation before, love?"  
"Just throw me a line!"

The pirate captain obeyed and tossed her a rope. Elizabeth held onto it as he pulled her up, carefully, with Liam still in his arms. When her feet hit the deck, Elizabeth went up to Jack, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. He kissed her back, at first, but stopped and pulled away, saying, "S'not like you were drowning, Lizzie." She ignored him and kissed him again. He backed away, uttering, "It was no big deal. No need to thank me." She pushed her lips on his; he gently shoved her away. "Love, stop," he ordered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. He said with sincerity, "Quit it, Elizabeth!"

Jack handed her her son and walked away quickly. She stood, alone, mouth open in shock. What had she just done? What had HE just done? He'd refused her. She'd upset him. This was the worst time possible to do that. Liam began to cry.

A very confused Jack slammed his cabin door. He leaned against it and slid down to the floor. The silence was soothing. He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. What had just happened? Why had Elizabeth kissed him like that? 'Why did she have to do that?' he asked himself.

Jack lowered his eyes to the ground. He was so confused. He didn't want her to do that. Kiss him like that, that is. Why did she have to kiss him at all? He knew she regretted it every time, which only made him do the same, leaving him to only enjoy the kisses while they lasted, then miss them later. Why had she done that?

"Best to forget about it," he unintentionally said aloud, "pretend it never happened." The echo in the cabin made him realize that he'd just said everything out loud. Jack pushed himself up and purposely hit his head on the door a few times. Surprisingly, it DID make him feel a lot better. Whether that was a good thing or not, what the question.

However, when the door unexpectedly opened to slam into his head, without warning, it was not as pleasant a feeling. The blow knocked him backwards, almost making him fall over. "Bugger," he swore, massaging his throbbing skull. The person who had opened the door and caused this pain, said, "Sorry, Jackie."

Jack turned to face his father. Captain Teague shut the door behind him, walked towards his son and pushed him. Jack took hold of his desk so he wouldn't stumble onto the floor. He shouted, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" "What the bloody hell is wrong with YOU?" Teague retorted.  
"Me? YOU'RE the one who came in here, smashing doors into my face and trying to knock me on the ground!"  
"Why did you do that to Elizabeth?"  
Jack paused. "I didn't do anything."  
"She tried to kiss you and you wouldn't let her."  
"What of it?" He sat at his desk  
"Why didn't you let her?"  
"I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said I did it out of respect for Will... "  
"Not for a second."  
"Well, you're gonna have to believe it, cause that's all I'm saying."  
"You don't have to tell me, Jackie. I already know everything."  
"You do?"  
"You love her, whether you know it or like it or not. And, when she kisses you, you're reminded of the fact that she's not yours and might never be."  
Jack was silent.  
"I thought you were a pirate."  
He stood erect. "I AM a pirate!"  
"Whatever happened to 'Take what you can, give nothing back'?"  
Again, silence.  
"Perhaps you're right, Jack. Perhaps you've been right all along. You are a better pirate than I. You know why? Because you can resist the temptation of taking all you can and want. You have the strength, the will power... or perhaps you're just too much of a coward."  
"I'm not a coward!"  
"Prove it."  
"I don't have to!"  
"Coward."  
"Fine! What am I supposed to do?"

Teague sighed and turned, walking to the door. With one hand on the knob, he faced his son and said, "I'm not going to give you all the answers this time, boy. All I know is, you care about this girl and you owe it to yourself-and her-to tell her so. Otherwise, you're going to live the rest of your life, wishing you had."

As soon as he'd left and the door had closed, the cabin was a quiet as a tomb. Jack picked up a pile of maps on his desk and threw them across the room. He slumped into his seat and cradled his head in his hands.

Elizabeth wiped her tears on her sleeve one more time before knocking on Jack's door lightly. Liam made a few more gurgling noises and stretched as they waited for the captain to open the door. When he did, he opened it only a crack and peeked outside. After simply staring at her for a few seconds, he opened it a little wider and asked, "What do you need?"  
"I, uh... " she tried to reply.  
"Spit it out, love." He opened the door all the way now.  
"I... you see... I'm s-" She stopped, for he started to chuckle.  
He laughed and shook his head.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, it's not you, it's Little Liam." He pointed to the baby.

Elizabeth looked down to see what Jack was talking about. Liam stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, the pulled his hand out and wiped the drool all over Elizabeth's shirt. He repeated this over and over. His mother giggled at him. Jack admitted, "That is the strangest baby I have ever seen." "Tell me something, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth asked, "how many babies HAVE you seen throughout the course of your life?"  
"Point taken. Now, what were you saying before?"  
That caught her off guard. "Oh... I... well... I mean... "  
"Love, I'll admit that watching you stumble for words is highly entertaining and strangely attractive, but we have to consider that amount of time we have before... " His voice faded and he hung his head.  
"Alright... I'm sorry, Jack."  
He looked up and cocked his head now. "For what?"  
"I had no business kissing you like that-"  
"You're right. You didn't."  
"Jack-"  
"Lizzie, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?" She held Liam to her shoulder and patted his back.

Jack stood straight up and shook himself a few times. He cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles. Elizabeth found this a little awkward. He tapped his foot on the ground, turned the rings on his fingers and exhaled, finally beginning, "Elizabeth, I think I... I'm pretty sure I... I know I... I... " His voice faded and he was looking at something behind her.

Elizabeth turned to find Gibbs coming over to them. "Cap'n," he spoke to Jack, "we're docked and ready to depart at any time necessary." The first mate gave Elizabeth a fake smile. "Very good, Master Gibbs," Jack praised, then commanded, "drop the gangplank, prepare the crew to bid farewell to Mrs. Turner and throw that traitorous pest, Barbossa, off of my ship."  
"Aye, Cap'n."

Elizabeth held back her tears and walked past Jack, into the cabin to get her things... well, thing. The Dean Man's Chest was all she had. Will was all she had. With Liam on one arm, the chest in the other, she left the cabin, heartbroken. Jack shut the door behind her.

The crew was all lined up to say their goodbyes to Elizabeth. Jack was at the end. Most of the pirates only waved or nodded their head, since they didn't know her very well. However, towards the end were her friends.

Marty just smiled at Elizabeth and reached up to shake Liam's tiny foot.

Cotton grinned and his parrot squawked, "Bye-bye!"

Pintel and Ragetti held out a bag to her. "What's this?" she asked. Ragetti replied, "There's a present for Little Liam." He pulled out a rum bottle filled with small rocks. Pintel explained, "It's s'posed to be a rattle." "I see," Elizabeth replied, "thank you so much." She handed Liam his gift and shook it to show him it's purpose. The baby tried it himself and giggled. "Goodbye, poppet," the two pirates murmured.

Gibbs smiled sheepishly and Elizabeth when it was his turn and pulled something out from behind his back. His stuffed bear. "I want Little Liam to have it," he stated. "Oh, Mister Gibbs," Elizabeth countered, "I couldn't possibly... "  
"Begging your pardon, miss, but it's not YOUR decision, it's Liam's."He handed the child the bear. The baby wrapped an arm around the bear's neck.  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

Captain Teague put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and simply said, "Goodbye, lass. Fair wind be to you always." "And to you, sir," she replied.

"Gentlemen," Jack announced, "if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Mrs. Turner alone before she leaves." They all stared blankly at him, clueless. He shooed them, shouting, "Go away!" Now, they got it. They all ran below deck.

Elizabeth stood in front of him, arms filled with a baby, the Dead Man's Chest and gifts. She bit her lip and told him, "I hate these long goodbyes." "Then I'll try to make this as quick as possible," Jack replied.  
"I didn't mean-"  
"I know your arms are loaded, but I have a couple more things for you."  
"Thank you, but-"  
"That is, if you want them."  
"No, I do."  
"You don't have to-"  
"I want them."

Jack reached into his coat and pulled out his compass. Holding it by the string, he dangled it in front of her face. Her mouth dropped open in awe. He was giving her his compass. He didn't want it anymore. He knew it would always point to her. It would just be a reminder. She finally spoke, "I can't accept it, Jack." "Sure you can, love," he argued.  
"I can't. You've had that for as long as I can remember, I would be like giving me your hat or bandanna."  
"Well, I'd never give you either of THOSE."  
He'd meant to make her laugh. It worked.  
"Elizabeth, go ahead."  
"I don't know where to put it."  
"Uh... "

Where could he put it? He looked her over, but couldn't find a place. Then, he had an idea. He took hold of her collar, muttering, "Forgive me, love." He pulled on her shirt, dropping the compass down inside. Putting his arms back to his sides, he smiled. She blushed more red than he'd ever seen. "I'm not even going to comment on that," she stifled. "Me neither," Jack agreed.  
"So... what's the other thing?"  
"Oh, right."

This time, he pulled out the document. The one that freed her from the shackles of piracy. It was what made her a liberated woman. Signed and sealed, it was, as Duran had put it, "the key to her life". A tear fell from her eye; Jack watched it fall from her face, onto Liam's head. "Jack," she choked, "words cannot say... "  
"They're all ready. I... persuaded Duran to make them legal."  
"Don't tell me that you use FRIENDLY persuasion!" She acted shocked.  
"Aw, love, you know I don't go for that sort of thing."  
She smiled, but became serious again. "I can't believe you did that for me."  
"Neither can I."  
"I'd take them, but I don't want them."  
He blinked. "What?"  
"Those papers will take away my being a pirate. Well, legally."  
"Exactly."  
"Jack, being a pirate isn't about pieces of paper and brands. It's not even about ships and the sea. It's about freedom and being a pirate at heart. No piece of paper can change me. I'm a pirate. You said it yourself."  
He loved her. "If that's how you feel," he said, throwing the documents into the sea.

"I guess this is really it," Elizabeth uttered with realization, "I'm really leaving." "Yep," Jack confirmed.  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"And I, you."  
"Thank you for the compass."  
"Don't mention it."  
"Goodbye, Jack."  
"Bye, darling."

Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth for a second and kissed her forehead. When he put his arms down, he tapped Liam on the nose and said, "So long, Little Liam. Be good to your mum." The baby sneezed. His mom repeated, "Goodbye, Jack." He couldn't say it again. He only nodded at her.

Then, she trudged down the gangplank and across the deck. He didn't want to watch her disappear into the crowd. He turned and fast-walked to his cabin, shutting and locking the door. He placed a hand over his eyes and breathed heavily.

He loved her. Jack was in love. He knew it now. He never thought it was possible for him to love, but he was trapped. He was in love. So, it was real. Love. And he could feel it. He knew in that moment that he was in love with Elizabeth Swann... Turner.

Suddenly, he felt something. Something wet. He took the hand from his eyes and touched the damp spot on his face. What was it? A small droplet of water on his cheek. What was this? A tear. Captain Jack Sparrow was crying. 


	33. Chapter 33

Pete washed the last cup and put it away. "It's closing time, Jack," he said for the sixth time, "I need to go home." The owner of the pub was desperate to close, but the pirate would not leave the bar. "Come on, Pete," Jack pleaded, "just one more drink. For old times sake."  
"Jack, ye've had nine bottles 'fer old times sake'."  
"Why do you think I'm in Tortuga?"  
"Please leave."  
"I don't wanna."  
"Yer ACTUALLY drunk, Jack."  
"No, I'm not. Although... I don't remember you having a twin."  
"By the powers... I can't let ye go out like this. Yer gonna get yerself hurt."  
"Wouldn't matter anyways... " Jack said under his breath.  
"Where be Gibbs?"  
"Inn at the probably."  
"Ye mean 'probably at the inn'?"  
"That's what I said!"

Pete came from behind the bar and put an arm around Jack's shoulders, saying, "Come on. Let's go." "Where are we going?" the drunk pirate asked, slurring.  
"To the inn. We're gonna go see if Gibbs can sober ye up."  
"I don't wanna be sober. I'll remember everything!"  
Pete led Jack out of the pub. "And what exactly are ye tryin' to forget?"  
"'Lizabeth."  
"Who?"  
"Lizzie!" He tripped.  
"Well, mate, it seems as though ye haven't forgotten her just yet."  
"Bugger."

Elizabeth scrubbed the top of the table, wiping the crumbs into her hand with a dish rag. She chuckled to herself, thinking of how funny it was that she had refused to work at a pub because of the mess, yet working at a restaurant appeared to be just as messy. She dumped the crumbs into the trash bin. Liam gurgled behind her in the carrier that she had made. It wrapped around her, allowing him to sit nicely on her back without her having to hold him in her arms.

"Sure you don't want to come back to my place, love?" a male customer named Daniel Lawson asked. Elizabeth had hoped that Liam would be a bastard-repellent, but it wasn't working out that way. "I'm sure, Daniel," she replied, grunting, "Now, go away. Oh, and don't call me 'love'."  
"Darling-"  
"Don't call me 'darling' either!"  
"Don't be cruel, Elizabeth. Don't you ever just want to take some time and get away? Forget about being a mommy?"

The mommy felt something behind her. She looked behind her to find Daniel stroking Liam's head. Elizabeth pulled her dagger from her apron pocket, whirled and pointed it at the man. "Don't EVER touch my son!" she warned. Daniel was as scared as though he was looking upon the devil himself. He put his hands in the air in surrender.

"I told ye not to rattle her, Mr. Lawson," Sean, the owner of the restaurant, laughed as he entered from the back room. The foolish man hung his head in defeat and left the building. "Thanks, Sean," Elizabeth stifled.  
"I didn't do anything, miss."  
"I meant for respecting me."  
"Tis no problem, milady."

Sean's friendly smile was one of the few things that made Elizabeth briefly smile every day. Ever since she'd started working at the Summer Ray, he'd been the only one she could confide in. He was a fairly older man, probably in his early sixties. He always wore his spectacles at the tip of his nose and simply refused to call anyone by their first name.

Elizabeth had told him everything about her. Everything. Not at first, of course, but he'd proven his loyalty and trustworthiness many times. So, she'd found a friend in him and had told him everything. About Will. Her father. James Norrington. Davy Jones. The Brethren Court. The maelstrom. Her most recent voyage. Jack. Especially Jack. Sean loved to hear stories that Elizabeth told him about Jack. "I sure would love to meet this Jack fellow," Sean had said, "Sounds a lot like me when I was a younger pirate." He felt sympathy towards Elizabeth for the sad situation she was in at the moment.

Slumping onto a chair, Elizabeth took Liam off of her and freed him from his carrier. She took hold of the tablecloth and wiped some drool off of his face. Sean sat down next to her and blew out the candle on the table. "Missy," he said, "you should be getting home. It's getting late and you know how I feel about you roaming the streets after sunset in a place like this."  
"What if someone shows up here? They'll need someone to serve them."  
"You and I both know that no one will show up this late at night. Why, hardly anyone shows up during daylight hours!" He laughed.  
So did she. "Could you hold Liam for a second?"  
"It would be an honor."

The mother handed her child over to the man and pulled something special out of her apron's pocket. A compass. THE compass. She opened it and the needle spun for a few seconds. It stopped, pointing out the window. Elizabeth got up and walked over to it, looking outside. Sean asked, "You miss him, don't you?"  
"More than anything. I never thought I could miss anyone this much. But I know that I should stay here. Jack is better off alone, and I need to keep my promise."  
"I was talking about Will."

Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat.

Gibbs let out a long sigh and laid his head back on his pillow. He was glad he could be back at Tortuga, but this trip wasn't as enjoyable as the rest. You see, what made Tortuga fun for him was being with Jack, visiting all the bars, pick-pocketing the citizens and getting themselves some salty wenches. But, on this particular trip, these truths weren't so. Jack didn't do anything. The only time he spoke was to ask for a drink. He spent all of his stolen money on rum and turned down all offers of pleasurable company.

There was a knock at the door. Gibbs groaned, "Who is it?" "It's I, Gibbs," he heard Pete reply, "I've got a delivery for ye." Gibbs opened the door to find Jack leaning on Pete for support. His eyes were red and he was mumbling indiscernible things. Drunk. "Bring him in," the first mate instructed. "This place is a dump!" the drunken pirate exclaimed, "There isn't even a bed!"  
"Uh... yes there is."  
"Where?"  
He pointed. "There."  
"Oh. I knew that."

Gibbs took a hold of Jack's arm and told Pete, "You can go. I'll take it form here." "Ye sure ye don't need anything?" Pete asked.  
"Actually, I'll need a cup of really hot water, a cup of cold water, some soup and a flask of rum."  
"Rum?"  
"For ME."  
Jack added, "I'll have some rum too."  
"Oh, no you won't."  
"You're not the boss of me!"

After Pete had gotten everything, given them to Gibbs and left, all there was left to do was get Jack sober. Gibbs knew what all of this was about. Elizabeth. A few days ago, the first mate had found his captain simply gazing at the stars, talking to absolutely nothing about the girl.

Jack flopped onto the bed and took his hat off of his head, throwing it on the floor. Gibbs picked it up and set it on the mattress, asking, "Is she really worth all of this, Jack?"  
"Who?" he slurred.  
"Don't play stupid. You know who."  
"Watch your tone. Remember, I'm your captain."  
"Jack, I'm not talking to you as your first mate, I'm talking to you as your shipmate. Your friend."  
He said nothing.

Gibbs reached for the cup of cold water on the end table and threw the cup at Jack's face, splashing him with the water. "What the-" before Jack could finish, Gibbs grabbed the other cup and threw the hot water on his face. "Belay!" Jack shouted.  
"What's two plus two?"  
"Four!"  
"What do you steer a ship with?"  
"A helm!"  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Two!"  
"Take what you can... "  
"Give nothing back!"  
"What's the most important thing?"  
"Eliza- Rum!" Jack frowned.  
"Ha!"  
"Ha? What 'ha'?"  
"You love her!" Gibbs pointed and accusatory finger at Jack.  
"Who?"  
"Elizabeth!"  
"You tricked me!" Now Jack pointed a finger at HIM.  
"You love her!"  
"No, I don't!"  
"You do! You do! You do!"  
"I don't! I don't! I don't!"  
"Do you swear on all the rum in the world?"  
He paused. "That's not very nice!"  
"You love her." He could tease no longer.

Jack's shoulders sank as he sighed. Gibbs grabbed the flask Pete had brought and chugged some rum. He stared at his distressed friend. Jack was breathing slowly and he mumbled. "Lord," Gibbs chuckled, "Jack, I've got to tell you, you have the worst luck in the world." Jack sat up on the bed. "Come again?"  
"Jack, I've been waiting years for you to finally find your... significant other. Now, you've found her and she's already taken. Would you have it any other way? I like how you've worked this out for yourself."  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" He was getting angry.  
"You didn't HAVE to invite her to come with you at Curdy!"  
"So, you think that I started to... like her just on this last voyage?"  
Gibbs took a long swig. "What are you saying?"  
"... it... it didn't just start within the last months... "  
"Well, when then?"  
"Since... a long time."  
"Jack... "

Gibbs sat on a chair across the room. He heard a lot of noise outside his window. Jack sat on the end of the bed now, silent. Gibbs felt bad for him. Jack was his oldest and dearest friend, and he'd never seen him like this. He wished there was something he could do. He tried, "Well, Jack, we haven't been separated from her for long. Who knows? You might be able to forget about her... or get over her. I mean, it's only been about-"  
"Eighty-two days," Jack interrupted.  
"What?"  
"She's been gone eighty-two days."

Elizabeth sat in the chair next to Liam's crib, crying. Every night she did this. She put Liam to bed, cried for about an hour, then fell asleep to dream of Jack. She wiped the sticky tears form her eyes, onto her dress. She missed him so much. And she hated it. She hated herself. For loving Jack, for leaving him, for betraying Will and for knowing that the only reason she was still allowing herself to live was Liam.

The baby in the crib started to cry too. Elizabeth got up and checked on him. She reached out, barely being able to see anything in the dark house. Patting his back, she tried to calm him down. Then, she felt something in his hand. The compass. "Where did you get that, baby?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

After Liam stopped crying, Elizabeth put him back to sleep and took the compass in her room. Getting into her nightclothes and lighting a lantern, she sunk onto her bed and held the compass in her hands. Jack had given it to her as a present, but it felt like a burden. It only reminded her of him.

Opening it, the needle spun, then stopped, pointing west. He was west. What was he doing? Where was he? Who was he with? What was he thinking? Did he need something? Did he want something? All she wanted was him. The compass never lied. She remembered something then:  
_"My compass does work," he had said, "it just doesn't point to the Fountain for me... " "Where does it point?" she had asked, "What do you wan most in the world?"  
He hadn't said anything.  
"Do you not know what you want?"  
"I know what I want."  
"Then, what's the problem?"  
"I can't... claim it as my own... it's not mine to have."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."_

That was so long ago and... she STILL didn't know what he wanted most! And he'd promised to tell her... sort of. He'd said he might. She had to know! She had to find him! She had to ask him! She had to see him! She'd make him tell her, then leave. She'd never bother him again if he told her.

Getting dressed, bringing the chest and fetching Liam, Elizabeth walked to where the compass led her. Something was there. Something was in the way. Water. The sea. She'd forgotten what it looked like. For the last months, she had refused to gaze its blue waves, for it was only another reminder of Jack. Now, she needed a ship and a crew. But, she couldn't find one alone! She was a woman. She needed help. There was but one man on the island who could help her. "Damn my unstoppable curiosity!" she yelled aloud and stomped off to find her only hope of escaping her island prison.

Jack plopped onto the sandy shore, alone on the beach. When the tide came in, the water was but inches from his boots. He took them off and laid them aside, feeling the coarse sand on his feet. All he heard was the waves meeting the shore and the wind rustling the palm fronds of the trees behind him. The only light was the moon.

"_Something the matter, Jackie?_" he heard a voice beside him. He turned his head to find a copy of himself sitting beside him. He was hallucinating again, like he had in Davy Jones's Locker.

"Go away!" Jack ordered his copy, who laughed and replied, "_I don't think so, mate._"  
"What are you doing here, anyways?"  
"_I'm your mind, here to give you someone to talk to._"  
"Well, aren't I a lucky man?" Jack groaned with sarcasm.  
"_Why don't you just end it?_"  
"End WHAT, exactly?"  
"_Lizzie's gone. She's not coming back. And you're too scared to go after her-_"  
"I'm not scared! What would I say? 'Could you leave your husband-the father of your baby- and be with me? I love you'? I don't think so."

Another voice came form Jack's other side, "_So end it._" Jack turned and looked at the other copy, asking in frustration, "End WHAT?"  
"_Why do you bother living?_"  
"Excuse me?"  
"_Don't pretend you weren't thinking it, Jackie. We only say what you know in your head._"

Jack stood up and faced his two imaginary copies. One shrugged, asking, "_What's the point?_" The other added, "_It's been one hundred and forty-seven days now and you still haven't stopped thinking about her._"  
"_And you're not getting better._"  
"_And she sure isn't going to come looking for you. She'd too busy waiting for poor Will._"  
"_You can't go on like this, mate._"  
"_It isn't right._"  
"_Just end it._"

Jack couldn't take it any more! He took the pistol from his belt, pressing the barrel to his head. Just before he pulled the trigger, he heard someone shout, "Jack, no!"

A click. No shot. No pain. Jack opened his eyes. He was still alive. Still on the beach. The copies of him were gone. The source of the voice he heard had come from behind him. Calypso. She yelled, "Jack Sparrow, don't you dare!" Remembering that he'd never reloaded the pistol after using it for target practice at the pub a few weeks ago, Jack sighed and put it away. The angered goddess flicked water in his face, scorning, "Do not ever tink about doing dat again! You will be very sorry!"  
"Have you been talking to my father?"  
"Jack, listen to ME! Dere are some tings dat I cannot tell you, so I am unable to give you da real reason why you should not do dis, but you've got to trust me!"  
"Elizabeth's gone." Was all he could say.  
"You love 'er… I'm sorry. But you 'AVE to listen to me-"  
"Let me be Tia Dalma… Calypso."

Jack walked away from the sea goddess. He had it all planned. He would get on the Pearl, reload his pistol and end his life. He didn't want to live without Elizabeth anymore. He couldn't enjoy anything that he used to be able to. Everything was cursed. The sea. The beach. His very mind. No longer. "Jack, stop!" Calypso cried, but he did not obey. He hadn't heard a word she'd said. And he didn't care. 


	34. Chapter 34

_Will was extremely confused. Elizabeth was standing in front of him with tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Will," she said, "but, then again, I'm not." For what? What was she sorry for? She spoke again, "I'll always love you, but... " But? But what? She answered him unspoken question, "I love him too." Who?_

Shooting up from his sleep, Will awakened to find that t was all just a nightmare. An awful one. Did it mean anything? He glanced up at his ceiling as he remembered something. It had been a year since he'd seen Elizabeth. Nine more years until he could go ashore.

Tortuga. Of course! Of course he would be at Tortuga! Elizabeth smiled. It had been a long journey... far too long. The compass had lead her to Tortuga, where Jack was supposed to be. She felt excitement bubbling inside of her. Liam yawned in her arms.

"Missy," she heard Barbossa say behind her, "we're going to dock now." "Thank you! Thank you!" she replied, shaking his hand.  
"I didn't want to do this."  
"I know. Sorry about the threatening you with the whole 'Will is captain of the Flying Dutchman' thing."  
"And fer blackmailing me."  
"That too." She nodded nervously.  
"I apologized her associating with Hoag and helping in attempting to kill ye. Ye didn't have to bring it up."  
"But I couldn't think of any other way to get you to agree to help me."  
"The brand doesn't lie. Ye are a pirate."  
"Thank you."

Captain Teague shook his head at Pintel, saying, "You're a liar." "No I ain't!" the pirate countered, "I really did slay the Kraken!"  
"Yes, and I'M the governor of Port Royal." Sarcasm.  
"No you ain't... "

Teague rolled his eyes. Just then, Gibbs came over, looking distressed. "Everything alright, mate?" Teague asked. His son's first mate replied, "No. I can't find Jack."  
"I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy."  
"You don't understand, Cap'n! He left his hat! Not to mention, last time I saw him, he kept saying he couldn't 'do this anymore'."  
"Do what?"  
Gibbs shrugged.  
Another voice entered the conversation, "Hello mates!"

Teague turned to see Elizabeth standing before him. She had Little Liam on some sort of carrier on her back, with the Dead Man's Chest tucked under her arm. She was in a plain, short-sleeved blue dress, with a tricorn hat atop her head, staring at him with eyes lined with kohl. "Lass," he greeted, "aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir." Pintel and Ragetti exclaimed in unison, "It's Little Liam!" They jumped up and rushed behind Elizabeth to look at the baby. She suggested, "Why don't you both watch him while I talk to Jack?"  
"Sure!"

Elizabeth took the carrier off, unstrapped Liam and handed him over to the pirates. Liam giggled as they made funny faces at him. His mother asked Teague, "Where is Jack anyways?" Teague shrugged. Gibbs answered her, "We don't know, Miss Elizabeth. To be honest, I'm really worried."  
"Wh-why?"  
"He hasn't been himself... "  
"Don't worry, Mister Gibbs, I'll find him."  
He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're here!"

With a questioning look, Elizabeth set the chest on the table, asking, "Could you watch this for me while I look for him?" "Aye," they all replied. A familiar voice told them, "I know where 'e is." They all saw Calypso appear in the room. Pintel and Ragetti ducked under the table. Gibbs's eyes widened in fear. Teague stood up. Elizabeth asked, "Where?"  
"'e's on da Pearl, Elizabet'. Please 'urry."  
"Why?"  
"I cannot tell you. Just please!" She seemed urgent.  
"I'll be back soon!" Elizabeth called as she pulled off her boots and ran out the door.

Teague watched as she left, then looked back at Calypso. The goddess's mouth was drawn into a fine line. The captain bowed. "Love begins wit' a smile," Calypso said with sadness in her voice, "deepens with a kiss and ends with a teardrop." Then, as quick as she had come, she disappeared, leaving a puddle of sea water on the floor.

Jack played with the pistol in his fingers as he sat at his desk. He'd loaded it. It was ready. He could end his misery right now, but something was holding him back. He couldn't put his finger on it... Once he'd done this, he'd never sail again. He'd never gaze at the sea again. It didn't matter. All the joy of those things was taken when Elizabeth had left. Death was what he feared the most, but it seemed like such a small thing now.

Standing up, staring ahead, he exhaled and lifted the pistol. He pointed it to his temple and closed his eyes. It would all be over soon. He'd never have to think about her again. It was almost over. His fingers shook as he started to pull back the trigger.

"Jack!" He opened his eyes. "Jack, where are you?" That sound. That sweet, sweet sound. It was her voice. It couldn't be real. No, he wasn't that fortunate. She wasn't there. He laid the pistol on his desk and walked slowly towards the door. There was a knock. "Jack?" As the door opened, the pirate backed up to the other end of the room.

There she was. She was standing in front of him. Elizabeth. She smiled awkwardly with a hand still in the door and said, "Hello, stranger." Jack could only stifle, "Elizabeth."  
"Why is it, Jack," she asked, coming into the cabin, shutting the door behind her, "that, whenever I return after a period of time, you always have the same look on your face, as if I was TRULY never going to come back?"

It wasn't real. She wasn't there. His mind was playing tricks on him again, he just knew it! It couldn't be so simple. She couldn't just be there. She'd never come back. She'd seemed so eager to get home, why would she leave? There was no logic.

"Are you alright, Jack?" the supposed Elizabeth asked. Jack sighed, shaking his head, "I can't do this anymore!"  
"Do what?" She stepped towards him.  
"Ugh! You figures of delirium. You-"  
"You think I'm a hallucination? This is real, Jack. I'm here."  
"No, you're not!"  
"Jack-"

The frustrated, confused captain grabbed the pistol off of his desk with a trembling hand. He couldn't take this! Why was his mind torturing him like this? The imaginary girl before him began to look frightened and asked, "What are you doing?" "I can't do this anymore," he replied, lifting th weapon to his head.  
"Jack, what are you DOING?!" She ran over to him.  
"I'm done." He started to pull back on the trigger.  
"Jack, no!"

Elizabeth held onto his arms and tried to wrestle the pistol from his grip. He struggled, but loosened his grasp at the realization that she was real. She was touching him. He could feel her. Letting the pistol drop in surrender, he held onto his desk for support to stand.

The fallen weapon was retrieved by Elizabeth, who threw it across the room. She put a hand to Jack's cheek with tears welling up in her eyes. Her touch made him relax. His body stopped shaking. Peace. She choked, "Don't ever scare me like that again! You hear me?!"  
He smiled and granted himself some of his usual cockiness, "You were WORRIED about me?"

The hand on his cheek pulled away, then came back, slapping him in the face. Elizabeth put a hand on either side of his face and looked him in the eyes. "This is not funny," she said, "nothing to joke about. Could you imagine what would have happened if I hadn't stopped you?"  
"I'd be dead. That was the idea."  
She shuddered. "Don't say that!"

Jack gazed at the woman he loved. The tears that had escaped her eyes had made her kohl smear and run down her cheeks. When she'd tried to pry the pistol from his fingers, her hat had been knocked to the floor, exposing her frizzy, unwashed blond hair on top of her head. She was in a dress. He hadn't seen her in a real dress in a long time.

Why was she here? He felt like a rookie pirate with his first treasure in front of him. But it wasn't his to keep. It was already claimed. Someone, some higher being, hated him. They had to, dangling her in front of him like this. What had he done? Why was she here? He asked.

At first, she did not reply. Her arms dropped down to her sides and she averted her beautiful brown eyes from his. She went into the pocket of the skirt of her dress and pulled out the compass. The one he'd given to her before she'd left him. What kind of answer was this? She replied to his silent wondering, "You never showed me what you wanted most."

Jack froze. She was right. He hadn't. She held it out to him. He sucked in air. Should he give in and let her know? Would it matter? She'd probably leave, knowing it was best if they never spoke again. Then, he'd finish what he'd started minutes ago. Why not? Sure, he'd show her.

"Very well," he said. Elizabeth blinked, asking to make sure, "Really?" "Aye," he replied.  
"You mean, I don't have to argue with you about it or make an arrangement?"  
"No. I'll show you."  
She beamed. "Thank you, Jack! I promise, I'll never bother you again after this. I'll leave immediately after."  
"I'm sure you will," he mumbled.  
"Beg pardon?"  
"Just give me the bloody compass, love."

Elizabeth handed Jack the compass and watched with eager eyes as the needle spun around a few times, then stopping, pointing her direction. To Jack's surprise, she took a hold of his arm and started yanking him to the door. She cleared his confusion by exclaiming, "Let's go see what it's pointing at!" He couldn't help but chuckle. "Elizabeth," he said, "stop."  
She did. "What?"  
"Walk to your left and watch the compass as you move."

Jack followed her with his eyes as she let go of his arm and strode to her left, watching the compass's needle. As she moved, it turned in her direction, following her. Her mouth dropped slightly open. Then, she moved to her right, seeing the compass point to her, nonetheless.

He heard her gasp and saw her lips curve into a small smile. It faded but seconds later. He closed the compass and tossed it to her. She caught it. Silence. That's all there was. It was so quiet, he could hear her slowly breathing.

Elizabeth held the compass in her hands, then opened it. Jack followed the needle with his eyes as it spun around. When it stopped, it was pointing at him. Could it be? No. No, there was no way in the world... He moved to his left. The needle followed. To his right, it followed him.

Jack was what Elizabeth wanted most in the world.

"But... " was all he could say? It didn't matter to her. The man Elizabeth loved, loved her back. Right? He did, right? That's what the compass meant. She had to be sure. Before she let every word she was thinking pour out of her mouth, she had to be sure he loved her. She asked with her whole heart, "Do you love me, Jack?"

He said nothing for a few minutes, only staring blankly at her. But, not long after, he replied in a way that only Captain Jack Sparrow would answer such a question, "What do you think?"  
"What do I think?"  
"Yes."  
"What do I THINK?"  
"Yes! Is there an echo in here?"

Elizabeth wet her lips and stepped back with a hand on her chin, as if examining him. Jack eyed her curiously and smirked. She picked up her fallen hat and placed it back on her head. The pirate watched her every move as if, if he looked away, he would miss something important. "What do I think?" she repeated, "What do I think?"

With a smile on her face, Elizabeth walked back over to Jack and got real close to his face. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth. Before he could do what she knew he was going to, she answered his question, finally, "I think that you think you have me all figured out."  
He closed his mouth and pursed his lips. Then, he replied, asking, "Do you now?"  
"Yes. I know exactly what you think of me."  
"Really? And what do I think of you, Lizzie Turner?"  
She glared and put a finger on his chest. "You think that I am ease to figure out. You think that, while I was on Curdy in the past months, I was spending my time trying to keep busy, while waiting for Will like a good little wife. You think that the ONLY reason I came back to find you is to simple learn what you want most. You think that I regret every time you touch me, hold me, kiss me... the worst thing is, Jack, that you think that I'm this brave, strong pirate king. Correct?"  
He smiled. "Perhaps. Am I wrong?"  
"Yes, Captain Sparrow. You are very, very wrong." She held back tears.  
"Well then, who are you, whoever you are?" He joked.  
She suppressed a weak smile. "I am a very complicated person. While on Curdy, I was miserable, spending each night crying myself to sleep. I came back not only to discover what you want most, but also because I missed you so, so much, Every time you touch me, hold me, kiss me, I... I feel like nothing and no one can hurt me. And I never regret it. Lastly, I'm not the brave, strong pirate king you believe me to be... I'm still very much the scared little governor's daughter, waiting for a handsome pirate to come rescue me from myself."  
He stood silent for a moment, then declared, "Wait a minute, I'M a handsome pirate!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.  
She laughed. "Yes, you are."  
"I should point out, love, that I know what you think of ME, as well."  
"No, you don't."  
"Hold on, you got a chance to prove yourself. Now, it's my turn."  
"Very well."  
"You think that I am an irresistibly handsome pirate. You think that I've been trying to do the right thing this past year by not letting you kiss me. You think that somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down inside me is a good man. You think that I told you the truth when I said the compass never lies, which leads to my last statement."  
"Which is what?" She patiently awaited to kiss him.  
"You think that I love you."  
"Am I right?" She held her breath.  
He touched foreheads with her. "Yes."

Elizabeth had never felt herself smile so big, before she kissed him. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and, this time, he did not push her away. His mouth moved with hers and she felt content. She'd been on Curdy those past months, trying to convince herself that she belonged there, but no. It wasn't home. Here, in Jack's arms, she was home. Finally, she was home!

He broke the kiss for an instant, gasping for air. "What is it?!" Elizabeth asked in desperation, upset that he'd paused their moment. He smiled deviously and replied, "I just wanted to point out that you were wrong about ONE of those details."  
"Which one?" she sighed.  
"I'm not a good man deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down inside."  
She punched him in the arm. "Yes, you are!"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"N-"

Before he could argue again, she crashed her lips onto his. She felt herself pushing him back until he was against his desk. She put a hand on the opening of his shirt, on his bare chest. His heart was beating as quickly as she heard hers. She opened her eyes and watched him kiss her, simply staring at the black kohl that lined his beautiful eyes. For a second, she stopped kissing him, which cause him to open his eyes and stop as well.

Jack smiled and placed a rough hand on her neck. Elizabeth touched his cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand. At last, Elizabeth told him with no regret, "I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow." His cocky grin was displayed as he said, "I was wondering when you were going to admit that."

When their lips met again, Jack never wanted them to be apart for as long as he lived. For the briefest second, the question flashed through his mind, '_What about Will?_'. It passed, as did every thought that wasn't focusing on kissing Elizabeth. He held her close to him, breaking every boundary he had set for himself.

As Elizabeth kissed him, Jack felt her push him back. He tried not to fall, holding the edge of his desk. She took that hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Accidentally or not, he did not know, but Elizabeth pushed him so hard that he fell back onto his desk. She laughed, blowing air into his mouth.

They were both on top of the desk, just kissing each other, enjoying their moment that they had been waiting for for years. Elizabeth broke the kiss and barely said, out of breath, "I don't want to go back, Jack." "Where, Lizzie?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"To Curdy. I don't belong there. It isn't home."  
"Well, then," he asked, taking her hand, "Where DO you belong?"  
"I was hoping you could tell me... " He saw her blush.  
"Welcome home, love."  
"I love you, Jack," she said, kissing the tip of his nose.  
"I love you, Elizabeth."

There. He'd said it. Words he thought he'd never speak. And he meant them. Even to himself, he was unpredictable. Elizabeth lowered her head and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed her back, holding her onto him. Every touch, every move she made assured him that he'd never regret those words. 


	35. Chapter 35

**_Nine years later..._**

"Jack, your father and I were all aboard the Flying Dutchman," Elizabeth told Liam, holding a wooden spoon as a sword imitation, "Jack was battling Jones for the chest-" Just then, someone crashed through the door, into the house, shouting, "Announcing the arrival of Captain Jack Sparrow!" Liam exclaimed, "Jack!", running up to him, only tall enough to hug his waist.

Jack lifted Liam into his arms, grunting, "you're getting too bloody heavy!" Elizabeth sauntered over and kissed Jack. "Hello, love," he greeted her. "Hello, darling," she sighed. Liam remembered something and pointed out to Jack, "I thought you weren't coming to see us until you got the map from Uncle Teague... " "Did I say that?" Jack asked.  
"Yes." Liam laughed.  
"Oh, then it's a good thing I have it!"

Setting Liam down, Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a rolled up, wrinkled piece of paper. The child's face lit up as he exclaimed, "Hooray! This is going to be the best day ever!"  
"And why is that, Little Liam?"  
"I'm not little!" the annoyed boy complained.

Elizabeth put her spoon down and answered Jack's question, "This is going to be 'the best day ever' because, one, you're here, and, two, Liam's going to meet his father today." Liam saw Jack stiffen. The pirate replied with a smirk, "As if my coming wasn't enough... I'll come back tomorrow." He tried to step away, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. He groaned, "Do I HAVE to stay?" She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Liam put on a begging face and asked, "Please, Jack?" The face had worked before. Jack knelt down to look the boy in the eye, replying, "Little Liam- I mean 'Liam'- your father has never been my biggest fan. I'm sure that when he finds out that I've been with your mommy all this time, it's not going to help any more."  
Liam put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "But you let him stab Davy Jones's heart so he could live. Won;t that make him feel better?"  
Jack touched a finger to his nose. "Your mum told you that story, did she?"  
"Yes. Please, Jack? Stay?"  
"You just wanna see what'll happen, don't you?"  
Liam moaned, "Yes!"  
"You're just like your mother. You've got her unstoppable curiosity." He chuckled.  
"Does that mean you'll stay?"  
"Liam-"  
"Jack! I want to see my father beat you up!"

Rolling his eyes, Jack stood up and let out a laugh. "HA!" he said, "You're father beating me up... I've never heard a more ridiculous thing in my life!" "You're just scared cause you know it's true," Liam teased.  
"See, there's another thing you got from your mother: cluelessness."  
Elizabeth shoved him slightly and took his hand, saying, "Come on, Jack. Let's go so you can get beat up." They walked to the door after Liam glided past them, calling, "Me first!"

Elizabeth followed her son as he ran up the grassy hillside overlooking the sea. The boy was singing his favorite song, "Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

Once they reached the top, Liam stopped, waiting. Elizabeth caught up to him, keeping a weather eye on the horizon. She looked down at the boy, who looked up at her. She put her arm on his shoulder, pulling him close. It was coming. She could feel it. The sun set. The flash of green came, then vanished. Liam's mother smiled at him and he smiled at her. The Flying Dutchman appeared on the water. "Jack!" Elizabeth yelled behind her, "He's here! Come look!" "Come on, Jack!" Liam encouraged him. The pirate came trudging up the hill, groaning, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" "Hurry!" Liam yelled. Jack quickened his pace, then stopped abruptly, almost running into the boy.

Suddenly, Elizabeth heard footsteps coming from her left. She turned to find Will walking towards them. She ran up to her husband and embraced him, saying, "It's so good to see you!" "I missed you so much, Elizabeth," he said in her ear.  
"I missed you too, Will. I have someone that I would like you to meet."

She let go of Will and took Liam by the hand, bringing him over to his father. He seemed shy for once. "Will, Elizabeth said, "I would like to introduce you to your son, William Turner the third." "I'm called 'Liam'," the boy put in. Will's face was happier than Elizabeth had ever seen. He bent down and hugged his son for the first time.

As she watched this special moment, Elizabeth felt a tear down her cheek. A hand wiped it away. Jack. She turned and smiled at him. This day had finally come. She had been awaiting it both excitedly and nervously for many years.

She had been excited to see Will again, for hse truly missed him. Not to mention, she couldn't wait for Liam to meet him. Telling him stories about Will never seemed enough.

The nervousness, however, sometimes seemed to overpower the excitement. How would she tell Will that she was with Jack? That she loved Jack with all of her heart. That she had been at sea with Jack almost as long as Will had been gone? She had no idea.

"You look good, William," Jack said. "You as well, Jack," Will replied.  
"How were your ten years at sea?"  
"Long. tiring. But it appears to have been worth the wait." He patted Liam's head.  
"Aye. You've got a good lad there."  
"I don't mean to seem rude, Jack, but, why are you here?"  
"You know, Will, it's funny that you should ask. I was asking myself that exact question about an hour ago."  
"What-"  
Elizabeth interrupted, "Why don't we head over to the house? Yes?"  
"Sure."

Jack followed behind Elizabeth with Will and Liam. The son was telling his father all about himself. Will listened intently, with a hand on Liam's shoulder. "I started to walk when I was two," Liam said, "Mum says I only fell down once, but Jack says he had to help me across the deck." "The deck?" Will inquired.  
"Of the Black Pearl. That's where I took my first steps."  
"And Jack was there?"  
"And Mum."  
Will looked at Jack with questioning eyes, but Jack couldn't bring it upon himself to meet his gaze. The captain of the Flying Dutchman urged his son, "Tell me more."  
"When I was four, I accidentally shot Uncle Ragetti with a pistol."  
"You WHAT?!"  
"But he can't die, so he's okay."  
"He's immortal?"  
"Yes. So are Uncle Pintel, Mister Barbossa, Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Marty, Uncle Cotton-"  
"How?"  
"They went to the Fountain of Youth."  
Will looked at Jack, but asked Liam, "So, are your mother and Jack immortal too?"  
"No. They didn't drink from it."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. They never told me."  
"Oh. What else?"  
"Well, when I was seven, Jack got me my first sword. That was when Mister Barbossa had taken the Pearl again."  
"Again."  
"Yes. But we got the Pearl back. And my sword's only wooden."  
"Good. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Mum and Jack got me my hat for Christmas last year."  
"THEY did?"  
"Yes... THEY did. As in, they stole it TOGETHER. Didn't Mum tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"That she and Jack-"  
Jack covered the boy's mouth and finished his sentence, lying, "-have missed you so very much!"  
Elizabeth suggested, "Let's go in the house, shall we?"

She opened the door and led them inside. Jack started chewing on his nails nervously. He took his hand off of Liam's mouth. The boy whined, "Your hand tastes awful!" "You're short!" Jack teased, insulted.  
"You smell funny!"  
"Bilge rat!"  
"Scum!"  
"Midget!"  
"Cod beast!"  
"Eunuch!"  
"What's a-"  
"Jack!" Elizabeth scorned, "Do not teach my son those vile words!"

"What's going on here?" Will asked everyone in the room. Elizabeth stuttered, leaning on a chair, "Wh-what do you mean?"  
"Liam's been on the Pearl? Jack was there when Liam took his first steps? You all speak to each other like you've been together forever. Like... "  
Liam tried, "Like we're a family?"  
"... yes." Will lowered his eyes.  
"But we are a family. Mum, Jack, you and I."  
Will looked at Elizabeth, "What's going on? Just tell me, Elizabeth. I feel so out of place."

Jack pulled Liam back to him and sighed. "Lizzie," he said, "go in your bedroom and talk to Will. Little Liam and I will stay in here." "I'm not little," Liam mumbled under his breath. Elizabeth pleaded, "But, Jack-"  
"Elizabeth... "  
"I can't do it. I'm not ready."  
"We talked about this. Go."  
She bit her lip. "Alright. Let's go, Will."

When they were in her bedroom, Jack asked Liam, "Want me to tell you about how I convinced Uncle Teague to give me the map?" "After you tell me one thing," Liam replied.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Is Mum in trouble?"  
He chuckled. "Not as much as I'm in."

Elizabeth shut the door behind herself when she and Will were in her bedroom alone. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She knew she should just let the truth spill out of her mouth, but her heart only permitted her to be silent.

"Do you love him, Elizabeth?" Will asked, breaking the silence. Her heart stopped. She hiccuped. "Beg pardon?" she asked, cocking her head in a way that reminded her of the other pirate in her living room.  
"You heard me."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Why won't you answer? Just tell me."  
"I... I can't... I'm sorry, Will, but... "  
"You do, don't you?"

Will lifted her chin so that she had no choice but to meet his gaze. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Tell me, Elizabeth," he stated. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Will," she said, "but, then again, I'm not. I'll always love you, but... " Her voice drifted. He swallowed and his mouth went dry. She finally finished her sentence, "I love him, too." All he could say was, "I see."  
"Will, I do! I love him so much! I know it's wrong, I do! It's horribly wrong! Shame on me for loving another man when I'm married to you! He knows it's wrong too, but-"  
"Does he love you? Does he love you back?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. No one would. And no one does. Captain Jack Sparrow in love? Why, it still sounds like rubbish to ME!"  
"Do YOU love ME?"  
"I... of course. You're the father of my son!"  
"Is that all, though?"  
"I... Will, you were one of my best friends through childhood. We grew up together. You've been there for me whenever I've needed you. I'll love you in all of those ways... but not the way I love Jack."  
"You want to be with him, don't you? Really. I mean, I can certainly tell that you've been with him while I was gone, but your marriage to me was holding you back-"  
"Don't say it like that!"  
"It's true. Elizabeth, you love him and he loves you back. That's a miracle itself." He suppressed a grin.  
"I can't do it anymore, Will. You don't know what it's like." Her mood had gone from dreadfully, matter-of-factly honest, to glum.  
"What?" he asked confusedly.  
"The waiting. The ten years on waiting.You'll be leaving me again at the end of the day and I won't see you for another ten years. When I married you, I didn't know what I was getting into. We married before you were... cursed. You didn't know what you were getting into either. You didn't expect for me to have to wait. And I can't do it anymore. I can look forward to you arrival, but I can't wait-"  
"You don't want to be married to me anymore." He knew he had to say it.  
"I... I can't stand being married to you, and having mt heart belong to Jack. It isn't right."  
"How could we end it?"  
"Well, it only took words to marry us. It should only take words to end it."  
"Elizabeth, I love you."  
"Oh, Will, I love you too. Just not in the same way."  
"Please know one thing, though." He looked her directly in the eyes.  
"What?"  
"I'm glad for you. Even though you won't be with me, I'll still be able to live in content, knowing that you're happy."

Will held his arms open, inviting her to hug him. She smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and accepted. She wrapped her arms around him. Every word he'd said since he's walked through the door had been completely honest. After leaving her, he knew he owed her that much.

The end of the day was near. The sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon. Liam knew his father would have to leave soon. The special day had been spent getting to know each other and catching up. The boy was so glad that he finally got to meet his father. Now, he was spying on him and Jack, who were in the kitchen. "Jack," Will was saying, "before I go, there's something I have to do." Jack raised an eyebrow and asked in worry, "... what?"  
"Just consider it a... goodbye present."  
"No, Will, let's not get all sentimental-"  
Liam watched his father punch Jack in the nose. Will said, "You deserved that one."  
The other pirate nodded, holding his hurt nose. "Agreed. Shall we just call it square then?"  
"I think you got got the better half of the deal, but I guess we can."  
"I always liked you."

Liam laughed behind the hand he had put over his mouth, then he hears his mother's voice behind him, "Spying, are we?" He turned and felt himself blush, embarrassed. She held his hand and led him into the kitchen. The two men faced the mother and child. Liam saw his father smile awkwardly at him and heard him say, "It's nearly sunset." The boy sniffled and nodded, trying not to cry.

Everyone went down to the shore to say their goodbyes. Will and Jack shook hands. "Take care of the, Jack, or I'll kill you," Will warned. "I'll keep that in mind," the other pirate replied. Elizabeth threw her arms over Will and hugged him tightly. Liam could have sworn that he heard her whisper in his father's ear, "Thank you." Will kissed her forehead and let go of her. He knelt down and smiled at his son. Liam swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged him. "It was so good to finally meet you," Will said. "You can't leave," Liam demanded, "it's not fair!"  
"No, Liam, it's not. But, I'll see you again in ten years and you'll be older. You'll have a real sword and we can have a duel."  
"That would be fun!"

Will took the hat off of Liam's head and ruffled his hair, then put it back on. "Do what your mother tells you," he said, "And DON'T do what Jack tells you." Liam giggled, "I know." Will stood back up and uttered one last "goodbye" before walking into the water and disappeared in a flash of green.

Elizabeth awoke to find Liam shaking her awake. "Mum!" he whispered in the darkness. She groaned, "Liam, I'm NOT going to tell another story tonight. Please go back to sleep." "But, Mum," he said, "there's someone outside!"  
She shot up. "What?!"  
"I think there's someone outside!" He seemed scared.  
"Where's Jack?"  
"I don't know! I can't find him!"

Throwing off her covers and grabbing her sword, Elizabeth shouted to Liam, "Stay here!" She charged out the door, sword drawn. The blackness of the night blinded her, letting her only use her ears. She listened closely, until she heard a thump. It was coming from the roof. She climbed the ladder that was leaning on the side of the house, up to the roof and what she found was not what she was expecting at all.

Jack was sitting up there with a lantern, legs crossed, looking up at the stars. Elizabeth stepped closer and put her sword away. She figured it all out in an instant. Jack was the "someone" outside. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, annoyed. He tore his eyes from the stars and looked at her with a smile, replying, "I knew the only reason you'd get out of bed would be an opportunity for bloodshed."  
"And you used my son for your little game." She glared.  
"He was merely a tool. I was the grand architect." His teeth shined from the light in the lantern.  
"Well, could you tell me why I'm up here so that I can go back to bed?"  
He patted his leg. "Come. Sit."

Elizabeth tossed her braided hair back and plopped onto Jack's lap with a yawn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she caressed his hands. The stars were all out, each just as bright as the next. The moon seemed so dim compared to their light. Finally, Jack ended the quiet of the night, whispering, "Another ten years." "Ten years," Elizabeth echoed.  
"A lot can be accomplished in ten years."  
She nodded. "We can take that trip to the Mediterranean that we keep putting off."  
"Don't you think it would be more fun if we did it TOGETHER?"  
"Together? Of course we'll be together!"  
"I mean legally together... matrimonially together."  
She felt her eyes grow big. "M-matrimonially?"  
"Love, who am I?"  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"And what am I?"  
She knew where this was going. "Captain of a ship."  
"Did you know that my being captain of a ship means that I can in fact perform a... marr-i-age right here? Right on this roof? Right NOW?"  
"... really?"  
"And did you also know that I know two people who should take advantage of this small piece of trivia about myself?"  
"Do you? Do I know them?" She played along.  
"Yes."  
"Please tell me they're both single."  
"They are now."  
"Are they in love?"  
"I'm pretty sure." He kissed her ear.  
"Give me a hint."  
"The woman is blond, beautiful, smart, curious, stubborn, difficult-"  
"And the man? Please tell me the other is a man."  
"Yes. He is."  
"Is he handsome, charming, devious, irresistible, ridiculous-"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I think I know who the woman is." She reached back and played with his dreadlocks.  
"Does she want to marry the man?"  
"Very much so. But she doesn't know if the man feels that same way."  
"But it was the man's idea in the first place."  
"Was it? He's not just doing it for the woman's sake?"  
"He's doing it for both their sakes," he whispered seductively in her ear.  
"Ah... "  
"Elizabeth, enough games. Will you marry me?"

The smile on her face stretched from ear to ear. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A proposal? Was she dreaming? She turned around in his lap and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "Do you mean it, Jack?" she asked. "Every word, love," he replied.  
"Liam-"  
"We have his blessing. I talked to him about it while I was tucking him in."  
She giggled. "You asked for his permission?"  
"Of course. This involves him too."  
She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Marry me, Lizzie."  
"I will, Jack. I want to. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her. She felt him do something. He took something out of his coat pocket and set it in her lap. She looked down to find marriage papers. He held a pen in front of her face. "Sign here," he instructed, pointing. She held the pen and started to write, but she stopped after only writing the "E". "Changed your mind?" he asked. She stated, "We need vows."  
"Vows?"  
"Vows. You know... for richer or poorer... sickness and in health... "  
"Oh. You want a ceremony." He understood.  
"Yes."  
"Alright."

Jack took the pen and papers and set it aside. Elizabeth sat up and took her hair out of the braid, shaking her head so that her hair would fall across her shoulders. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her nightgown and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready," she said. He cleared his throat and began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today... er, tonight, to join myself and Elizabeth in holy matrimony. Anyone think we shouldn't?" Of course, no one objected. "Good. Do you, Captain Elizabeth Swann, take me, Captain Jack Sparrow, to be your husband for richer or poorer... although, we'll never be poor cause we'll pillage everything we'll be needing... in sickness and in health... but, I never get sick, so that won't matter... 'til death so us part?"  
"I do."  
"And, I, Captain Jack Sparrow, promise all those things, but I also promise to be faithful, although I am most certain that we will both drive each other completely insane and there will be times we will want to kill each other. And I promise to take care of your son as if he were my own flesh and blood."  
"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.  
"I pronounce us husband and wife. Now, I shall kiss my bride."

Jack pulled Elizabeth close to him and kissed her. She kissed him back, pushing him down so that he was laying on the roof. She laid on top of her new husband, kissing the man she loved. He cupped the sides of her face and planted kisses all over her. She drew patterns on his chest with her finger.

Stretching to the pen and papers, Elizabeth got hold of them and signed her name sloppily on the proper line. After, she pressed the paper and writing utensil to Jack's stomach. Still kissing her, he got them and reached around her, holding the papers up, writing his name anywhere on them, in midair. Once he'd put them back into his coat, the new couple continued to kiss, each of them knowing that, for this brief moment, they were doing the right thing.

Liam sneaked back into the house. He was done spying. Things were getting too mushy on the roof for him. Closing the door quickly behind him, he tiptoed back to his room. Reaching into the darkness for his bed, he realized he'd bumped into something. Not something, SOMEONE. "What were you just doing out dere, William?" a voice asked. Suddenly, a light appeared. In front of him was a woman. She was holding a burning light in her hands.

A little frightened, Liam asked, "Who are you?" The woman smiled and replied, "A presence."  
"A present?" he asked in confusion.  
She laughed. "A presence. One dat's been dere all along. When you were born, when you took your first steps, when you stole your first coin... I was watching when you tried rum for da first time while witty Jack wasn't looking... when-"  
"I'm scared."  
"Don't be. I was only checking on your mudder. I won't 'urt you. Da only storms I'll create in your life are da ones at sea."  
He understood now. "You're Calypso. My mum told me about you. Why are you here?"  
"I told you. To check on your mudder. But, it is good to see you up close."  
"Uh... it's good to see you too."  
"You 'ave a touch a destiny about you."  
"Uh-oh." He stepped back.  
"What's da matter?"  
"When you said that to my father, you meant he was going to be captain of the Flying Dutchman. I don't want that job." He shook his head.  
"I mean it differently for you. You will be great. A pirate legend. You will go on extraordinary voyages, battle forces a nature dat you never believed could exist, collide wit da most infamous a men and obtain riches fit for a king. Your life will be lived in a one ting your mudder only got a 'old a recently."  
"What?" the future legend asked.  
"Freedom." 


End file.
